A Bar, A Bunny, A Bond
by Bluelighthouse
Summary: Judy has it all. An amazing job, an awesome partner, and the respect from the city she saved. Problem is she has started to realize she is actually missing something. Something that a certain blue eyed bunny at the 10-7 bar can help her find. Nick is an amazing friend. But Trisha? She is about to be something more!
1. Chapter 1

Taking a chance.

"Another late night Carrots?" Nick asked as the two officers strolled down the street towards work. The pair had an odd look about them. A great deal of mammals would give the partners odd glances. Why wouldn't they? A fox and a bunny dressed up in ZPD gear wasn't exactly a common sight, not even in Zootopia.

Officer Nick Wilde was the first vulpine to ever make it as a police officer. He was also very good at what he did. He owed it all to his partner though. Before Judy Hopps had come into his life Nick was just a hustler looking for his next big score. Judy had changed that, she had changed him, and he would be forever grateful for that.

The gray doe currently dragging her feet let out a yawn as she tried to gather her thoughts. Officer Judy Hopps, like her partner, was the first of her species to join the ZPD. She had graduated valedictorian from the academy and during her first week at the ZPD had cracked one of the largest cases in the history of the department.

Judy was normally a very bubbly and giddy doe. Her smile bright and eyes wide with confidence and positivity. It normally drove her partner absolutely mad. Today however the bunny was not exactly herself, she was getting there though.

"Yeah…another late one..."She grumbled as she shook her head, trying to get the cobwebs shaken off.

"Must have been a real stud to wear you out Carrots," Nick teased.

Judy was suddenly wide awake and blushing furiously at the comment. "It's not like that! Cheese and crackers Nick what kind of bunny do you take me for?"

"I just thought it was natural. After all you bunnies are great at multiplying," Nick said as he took a step to the aside to avoid the punch aimed for his arm.

Judy growled at her partner as she started to grind her teeth, "Who said I was like most bunnies?"

"Good point," Nick said playfully as he took a sip from his coffee. That was his mistake though, he had let his guard down and had thought Judy was done. With lighting reflexes she slugged the vulpine in the arm. Nick let out a surprised yelp and nearly spilled his precious coffee.

"Geeze! Okay okay. I am sorry," Nick said as he rubbed his arm. Judy however gave him another slug for good measure.

The two looked at one another as they continued their stroll towards work. Both began to laugh after a few moments of silence.

"But seriously, how did it go?" Nick asked, curious to see how his partners date went last night.

"Actually rather bad," Judy began as she rubbed her temple. "He kept putting his paws on me knee and interrupting me. He kept bragging about all these business deals he was involved with and how he was moving up in his company. Not once did he ask me about my job, or what's been going on in my life, or anything." Judy explained in an annoyed tone. "He was talking at me and not with me…"

"That explains the hang over," Nick replied as he reached over and gave his partner a gentle rub on the temple.

This was the kind of friendship Judy and Nick shared. Little moments of light touching or long talks about some rather intimate moments. Judy was so happy to have someone like Nick in her life. Now if only she could find someone like him to date she would be all set.

Nick and her had spoken about that kind of relationship in the past, but things never really worked out. They had even been on an actual date or two together. Even though they clicked on so many levels it just felt weird. They had both decided to just keep the amazing friendship they had. Fortunately they were able to get through the awkwardness of it all and remain the closest of friends and partners.

"Yeah well you would be drinking too if you had to deal with that buck. Plus the music didn't help," Judy admitted. She had had several drinks throughout the night. Her date eager to buy her whatever concoction was on the menu. Maybe he thought it would improve his chances when the date came to an end. It didn't. If anything it just made him angry after spending so much on a bill and only getting a hug good night.

Judy chuckled when she remembered the buck leaning in for a kiss after the hug. He must have been used to getting his way because after Judy had clearly shot him down he had persisted. Poor buck was probably still nursing the black eye.

"I thought you liked music and dancing and all that weird stuff," Nick teased as they turned a corner and took in a view of the large ZPD headquarters.

"I do, just with the right mammals I guess," Judy said weakly as she looked at her partner. "Like that time you took me and Clawhauser out to…what was that club again?"

"Hoove and Groove," Nick reminded her.

"Yeah! That place. It was so much fun," Judy said, her heart lifting at the memory of that night.

"Who knew Benny was such a good dancer," Nick admitted as he took another sip of coffee.

"You had some pretty sweet moves yourself slick," Judy said as she hopped over and gave the fox a playful hip bump. "Think I saw a few vixens checking you out."

"It's the shirts," Nick said confidently.

Judy began to laugh, "Oh yeah, those pawaiian shirts have the ladies lining up."

"Don't be hating on my awesome fashion sense."

The pair reached the bottom of the stairs to the ZPD and began to steady climb up to the main building. Several mammals in varying uniforms of the ZPD greeted the partners as they all prepared for another shift. Nick receiving a few comments about his patrol shades that were always resting on his head. Judy getting a few hushed questions about her date.

"What?!" Judy blurted out as one officer asked if she got any sleep at all. "Of course I did! We just went dancing!"

Getting to the bullpen was a trial for Judy as many of her coworkers tried to stop her to get some dirt on how her date the night before had gone.

"How does everyone know so freaking much about my dating life?" Judy growled as she and Nick strolled through the halls. The small gray bunny was fuming at this point. Getting tired of being asked the same questions over and over again about her bad date the night before.

She looked over at Nick with an accusing stare. The fox who was currently sipping on his lukewarm coffee froze and pointed at himself. "Me? Aww come on Carrots, have a little more faith in your partner. I haven't said a peep."

"Then who?" Judy said as she waved her arms about.

As the pair reached the doors that led into the bullpen Judy put a paw on the large door and froze.

"Do we have to go in?" She asked as she looked at the floor. If dealing with the other officers was bad she knew that the bullpen which was full of her fellow shift officers was going to be a nightmare.

"Come on there fluff butt, I am sure no one even cares," Nick said as he patted the bunny on the shoulder. Judy sighed as she pushed the door open and walked in.

Nick was a clever fox. He knew a great deal of things and his instincts normally helped him make sound decisions which caused him to be correct a great deal of the time. This was not one of those times though.

The door opened and as soon as Judy walked into the briefing room she was the target of whistles, cat calls, and some rather crude humor.

"Oh look who it is! The conquering bunny!"

"So is there a buck limping home today?"

"Looking tired Hopps! Get any sleep last night?"

"Hey you all hear about the noise complaints over at the Grand Pangolin? Reports were some poor buck was howling all night!"

Judy let out a sigh as her eye lids drooped, obviously being done with the situation as a whole. She stomped down the rows of tables followed by Nick. The fox making slicing motions across his chest, trying to get his fellow officers to drop it. Judy knew this was all in fun and that her team was just teasing.

What they didn't know was this was the 5th date she had been on recently. Things in Judy's love life hadn't gone very well lately...or ever. Now that she was settled in her job she wanted to focus on other aspects of her life as well. Having been so driven to become a police officer she had put relationships to the side. Now that she had achieved her life's goal she wanted to seek another challenge.

It should have been a lot easier than this though. Even the famous Judy Hopps with all her positivity though was starting to feel the strain.

Judy took a seat at the front as usual and scooted to one side of the chair. Her partner joined her and gently scooped up her small gray paw in his own. Giving Judy a gentle squeeze and a kind smile normally helped. Today however just wasn't one of those days. Judy rested her head against Nick's arm and sighed.

The sight caused the other mammals in the room to stop their teasing and grow silent. All of them suddenly realizing they may have pushed the subject too far.

"Just ignore them kid," Officer McHorn, a large black rhino, said kindly to the doe as he tapped the desk in front of her and held out his fist. Normally Judy and the large rhino would exchange a friendly fist bump at the start of shift, it was a tradition the larger mammal had grown used to. Judy however didn't have it in her today and gave him a gentle bump before looking straight ahead.

The mood in the room suddenly changed however as a large cape buffalo stormed in from a side door. The mammals in the bullpen all stood up and started pounding their fists on the desks and chanting.

Chief Bogo was a stern leader, focused, driven, but also understanding. He was a good leader to have and many of the mammals proudly called him Chief. As the buffalo strolled up to the podium he glanced around the room and grinned. He loved this moment, though he never openly admitted it. Something about seeing his troops like this was a better wake up than coffee.

"Alright quiet down!" Bogo roared as he reached his podium and flipped through some paperwork for the days briefing.

"First off, I am afraid the cats out of the bag," Bogo said firmly as he looked towards a cheetah sitting towards the back of the room. "Tammy!" Bogo barked. The cheetah had a surprised look on her face as she looked at a tigress sitting next to her nervously. The feline then looked back at her chief. "Today is your 4th year with the ZPD. Congratulations!"

The group began to roar with praise as the cheetah turned bright red. She waved at the group before being pulled into a strong hug but the tigress sitting next to her. The stripped mammal whispered something into the cheetah's ear which caused the spotted feline to gasp and start slapping at her 'friend'.

"Alright settle down now!" The buffalo at the front of the room commanded. The room returned to its professional atmosphere as the officers looked to their leader for their daily assignments. "I have 3 things on the docket today."

"Thompson, Forrest! We have reports of a street racing group over in the rainforest district. They seem to enjoy the wet pavement after a rainstorm for drifting. Get outfitted and wait for the next rain fall."

Tammy and the strong looking tigress stood up and collected the folder in Bogo's hands.

"Higgins, Fangmyeyer, and Mchorn," Bogo began. The three officers all stood and approached the front of the room as Bogo read out the assignment, "City works will be doing some controlled blasting in Tundra Town. Meet with EOD and Detection teams to assist with perimeter. Your contact is Handler Delta." McHorn grabbed the file and began to read the notes as they strolled out.

"Come on big money," Nick whispered to Judy playfully. Getting a quick jab from the doe but a smile as well.

"Hopps! Wilde!" Bogo began

"Hey it worked," Nick whispered which got him another jab.

"Community outreach," Bogo started and Judy suddenly felt her ears droop.

 _"Please don't say the college please don't say the college,"_ Judy thought.

"Job fair is going on over at the college campus in the Forrest District. We need you there for some community outreach and to answer any questions about the academy and the ZPD." Bogo finished reading the assignment.

"Oh those college boys are in for a treat!" An officer shouted from the back row.

"Rolo! Parking duty!" Bogo shot at the officer who slinked back into his seat.

"Yes chief…" The mammal groaned.

The buffalo approached Judy and Nick, his tone changing. "I know you aren't a fan of this stuff Hopps, but you did become an icon for the ZPD, the administrators at the campus asked for you and Wilde specifically."

"We got it chief," Judy said with a forced smile that didn't fool her superior.

"I know it's not the best assignment, but it's for the good of the department," The chief said kindly, "Also feel free to bring some flex cuffs to try out on any more trouble makers."

Nick grinned and nudged Judy playfully.

"Or on your partner, either way I don't care," The buffalo said jokingly as he slid the file in front of the defeated bunny.

Of all the assignments to get right now, community outreach was the last one Judy needed. She would have preferred parking duty over this. Every once and a while though this kind of stuff was needed and sadly Judy always seemed to get stuck with the assignment.

Back when the bunny first started she actually enjoyed this kind of stuff. Getting a chance to go to schools, job fairs, or events and just talk about life in the ZPD was so much fun. She met a great deal of amazing mammals this way and even helped convince a few to start a career in law enforcement.

However over time she began to notice how certain mammals would look at her. Most of the time they were bucks looking for a little action. They would come wandering up to her booth or table and seem interested in the ZPD at first but soon questions would turn a little crude in naure. On several occasions she was asked for her personal cell number so they could send her some "pictures". She still couldn't believe that mammals like that existed, or thought she was that easy.

On one occasion buck came right up and put his arm around Judy's waist. Saying how much he loved a doe in uniform. Fortunately for that idiot Nick had been present. It took all of the fox's strength to keep the raging doe from caving in the dumb bucks lungs.

Nick constantly reminded Judy to just brush that kind of stuff off. Take it with a grain of salt. He did point out that because of her training and fitness she was in peak condition and would be a target for some bucks during certain seasons. He quickly added that it wasn't right though. The look Judy had given him was enough to convince him to never bring the subject up again.

"Maybe it will be different," Nick suggested as the two mammals left the bullpen and headed to the garage to get a vehicle.

It wasn't.

In the 8 hours that followed Judy got hit on over a dozen times, received 8 different cell numbers, was invited to 4 parties and received one very awkward shoulder rub from a very brave yet dumb brown buck named 'The Chadmister'.

Judy was emotionally exhausted from the day's events and her paw was still sore from slapping Chad across the face when his paws began to wander. As she and Nick drove back to the ZPD the fox looked at his defeated partner.

"Well that was fun..." Judy grumbled while she looked out the cruiser window as Nick drove them back to the city center.

"I know what will make you feel better," Nick said with a sly grin.

Judy's ears perked up slightly. She did feel a little excited. Nick and Judy had been partners for a while now and the fox had proven time and time again he did know how to make his friend happy.

"What's that?"

"10-7?" Nick asked slyly.

Judy's mood instantly changed as she began to sit up a little straighter. The fox laughed at his friends sudden mood change and nodded.

"10-7 it is," The fox said with a smirk, glad to see a a slight improvement in his friends demeanor.

Later that night Nick picked up a very excited doe at her apartment. Judy was a completely different bunny from the doe he had worked with earlier. She was excited, giddy, and generally happy for the night ahead. Nick felt so much positivity coming from the bunny he felt he might catch something. The two chatted about the day, some of their coworkers, and about a certain someone they hoped would be working at the bar. It didn't take Nick long to navigate through the city and 20 minutes later the pair found themselves at the 10-7.

The 10-7 bar was famous in Zootopia. The bar had started out rather small and unknown but soon the name spread across the city. The only problem for most mammals was just how exclusive the bar was. In order to get in one had to be part of the emergency response field. Whether it be the ZPD, ZFD, or ZEMS. Without some kind of credential or a vouch from a member of a department you weren't getting in. A large black rhino named Petey made sure of that. The other factor that kept the club so exclusive was its outside appearance. Most party mammals knew about the bar but not everyone knew where it was. They didn't exactly advertise themselves and the sign to the place looked like a street address. A set of bright blue neon numbers was the only indication you were at the right place. Yes the 10-7 was one of the best bars in the city and it served only the best clientele…and firefighters…guess they had to be let in too.

Nick and Judy strolled into the bar, giving Petey a casual salute. Most of the time the rhino would block the door and deny access until you could prove you belonged there. He had a great memory though and recognized a lot of the patrons. Once you met the rhino once you were set. Judy however always flashed her badge which got a smirk from the bouncer. Nick had explained a while back how much of a dork the bunny could be and how she loved showing off her shield whenever she could. Every once and the while Petey would ask to see it as a joke and inspect it. If he was really in the mood he would tell Judy it looked pretty fake. This would lead to the gray bunny berating the bouncer. Nick normally stepping in to separate the two in their friendly argument.

Judy wasn't normally the biggest fan of bars and getting drunk. Especially if she had already had a great deal of drinks the night before. She did however make an exception to the 10-7. Once inside Judy looked around and smiled as she observed the interior of the bar.

It was a mix between a pub and a modern day bar. The walls were dark in color but the ceiling was high. A series of flags from the various departments hung from the ceiling. Along with a series of strobe lights and light bars which had been dimmed but were still active. Judy watched as the famous blue and red lights flashed on the ceiling above. The ZPD flag hanging proudly next to the flags of her brothers and sisters who protected the city.

The walls were covered with various pictures of all shapes and sizes. Different mammals in different uniforms filled the images. One in particular made Judy swell with pride. It was a recent addition to the wall. The image was of her and Nick during Nick's graduation. Both of them adorned in their ZPD dress uniforms. Judy had on her bright smile while Nick gave the camera a sly smirk. Right above the image was a small plaque that read "Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, Missing Mammals"

The day the picture had been hung up on the wall was one of Judy's proudest moments. She had felt honored to have received such an honor. Sure the mayor's office had given Nick and Judy medals and politicians had made speeches about them. The plaque hanging in the bar where so many of her own frequented though meant so much more than a medal.

The picture also meant a lot to her because of the memory of who hung it up. Judy didn't have much trouble making new friends when she arrived in the city. Some mammals though just stuck out in her mind. The mammal that hung the plaque that day was one of them. Judy began to scan the crowd anxiously for her friend. She bit her lower lip and her ears droop when her search came up empty.

"Judy!" The gray bunny's ears shot up and she turned around. A lovely looking otter in a bright red firehouse shirt came strolling up.

"Oh hey Em!" Judy said as she greeted the waitress. "How are you?"

"Doing great," The otter said with a smirk. Before the conversation continued however the otter nodded over to the bar, "Mack called in so she is on bar detail."

Judy's eyes brightened at the new information and she excused herself. Nick waved to the otter casually and rolled his eyes as he nodded at Judy. Em began to giggle and nodded in agreement. Both mammals sharing the same idea.

Though Nick was Judy's best male friend and work partner the gray doe couldn't help but be excited when she was around her other best friend. When around Nick she was cheerful and playful. Around the mammal working at the bar though, she was something different.

Judy weaved through the crowd of mammals. Her bright purple eyes searching for a seat at the bar. There was a little bit of a crowd tonight. One of the firehouses had recently passed a series of high rise evacuation certifications and the team was there to celebrate. Judy noticed that the ZPD was outnumbered by the hose draggers, not that it mattered she could easily take them.

Judy suddenly spotted a pair of free stools that would be the perfect height for Judy and Nick. There were plenty of other seats available but they were all of varying heights. The 10-7 did not discriminate against any mammal and had a set up for any size. Some of the dispatchers were mole rats and had to practically sit on the bar itself to get a drink. Meanwhile on the complete opposite of the spectrum both the ZPD and ZFD had several elephants in their employ who frequented the bar.

Judy waved Nick over to the free seats and she jumped up excitedly.

Nick chuckled as he climbed into his own chair and settled at the bar. While Nick leaned back against his seat he looked over at his partner who was practically leaning across the bar. Judy looked one way and saw a very busy jet black leopard at one end of the bar opening a series of bottles. Judy then turned her head the other direction and froze. Her vision was filled with a pair of bright blue eyes and a smiling face.

"What's a girl like you doing in a dive like this?" Trisha asked as she gave her friend a playful peck on the nose. Judy let out a giggle and blushed.

"Looking for a cute doe like you," She replied as she wrapped an arm around Trisha's neck and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"How come she gets to use the C word?" Nick asked in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Because she is cute," Trisha responded as she gave the fox a playful wink, "You….not so much."

Nick rolled his eyes but then gave Trisha a friendly smile.

Trisha was one of the bartenders at the 10-7 bar. She was a brown bunny just an inch or two shorter than Judy. Trisha was covered in a dark brown fur. Her ears, like Judy's, were black tipped but the black fur was slightly thicker than the gray does, almost as if they had been dunked in black paint. Unlike Judy however her body was built just a tad different. While Judy was lean and muscular from her work Trisha was slender but also gifted in a few areas that caused many males to stare. She sported a dark blue shirt with the 10-7 logo on it. The shirt strained to keep Trisha's chest from being exposed, not that the doe minded. She got extra tips thanks to her figure so she didn't mind showing off a little fur. Her legs were also exposed as the bunny normally wore a pair of very short khakis or jeans.

Overall she was quiet a specimen to behold, and behold a great deal of patrons did. Everyone at the bar knew Trisha. Not just for her outfit and figure though. She was always warm and bubbly. Happy to help others and always willing to lend one of her long ears to listen to the woes of the hero's that frequented her work.

"So how are my favorite bunny and 4th favorite fox doing tonight?" Trisha asked as she jumped up onto the bar and sat with her legs crossed in front of Judy.

"4th favorite?" Nick asked in a surprised way, "I went up to 4th?!"

"Doing a lot better now that I get to see your bright blues," Judy said playfully.

Trisha put a paw to her chest and let out a small "Awww," her cheeks warming slightly. "You always know how to make my day sweetie!" Trisha said as she ran a paw over one of Judy's ears.

Judy closed her eyes and let a warm feeling fill her. It was nice being with Trisha like this, the brown doe was always so sweet, gentle, and listened to Judy. If only there were a few bucks like that in the city.

"Your ears seem a little swollen," Trisha pointed out as she scooted closer, "Lots of ups and downs?"

Trisha put her pen and paper down and ran both paws over Judy's ears. The feeling was amazing and Judy let out a soft gasp as she allowed herself to be rubbed.

"Long day…"Nick admitted as he looked over at Judy and then to Trisha. He gave Trisha a weak smile which confirmed the brown bunny's worries.

Every once and a while Judy would just have one of those days. One way a bunny showed their emotions was by raising or lowering their ears. A bunny that went through a lot of mood changes in a day could begin to develop some soreness from the constant muscle movement. Trisha called it "ups and downs" because that's exactly what the ears would do.

"How about something sweet for my something sweet?" Trisha said as she leaned down to Judy. The gray doe nodded and kept her eyes closed. Her nose twitching slightly. Trisha gave Judy a peck on the cheek and then looked at Nick. "The regular there Nick?"

The fox smirked and nodded at the doe who hopped from the counter and back behind the bar.

Nick leaned over to his partner and put a paw on her back and gave her a gentle rub.

"Feeling better Carrots?" Nick asked as he leaned down a little closer to Judy.

"Much better," Judy said as she opened her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Think I just needed some Trisha time after this exhausting week."

Nick ears flicked at the word 'Trisha Time' and suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

He had known Judy for almost a year now, being her partner had given him some insight on how bunnies worked. It had also given him a great deal of insight on how Judy worked. Sure Judy was playful and had fun with a certain brown bunny. Something else was there though. The way the two greeted each other. How close they had grown over the past few months. The fact that if Trisha hadn't been working tonight he knew Judy would have already headed home. The signs were all there.

Nick liked to think he still had some skills from the old hustling days. One of those skills was being able to read mammals and tell when they might be hiding the truth. For foxes lying was somewhat natural. He preferred to think of it as bending the truth though.

He had to play this just right. It was a very big gamble. Mind you he already knew he had a few cards in his favor.

A while back while Judy was on a quick family vacation Nick had visited the 10-7. When he showed up without Judy Trisha acted different. Almost down. When he pushed the fact she had revealed to him a little secret. Though she was flirty and bubbly with most mammals. With Judy it was different. With Judy it was real. She had told Nick that she knew Judy was just being nice and the chances of anything coming from it was slim, that didn't stop her from giving in and playing around though. If Judy didn't share the same feelings that was fine, at least she would get to have some fun playing around and flirting.

Though Nick shared everything with Judy he had not shared this little fact. Having sworn to Trisha he would keep it on the down low. The brown bunny worried that if Judy knew the truth then she would act differently towards Trisha, which would devastate the doe.

Trisha suddenly appeared and jumped up onto the counter. Her strong legs getting her to where she wanted to go with ease. She handed Nick his beer with a smile and then placed Judy's drink right in front of the doe. "Something sweet for a certain sweetie," She announced. Trisha always took good care of Judy when it came to drinks. Making the bunny something special every night. Tonight's concoction was bright pink with whip cream on top. Trisha had then put several cherries on top. The drink looked so sweet Nick wondered if he would need an insulin shot from staring too long.

Judy scooped the drink up in her paws and took a sip. She closed her eyes and let out a pleasant moan as she let the flavor cover her taste buds.

"Watermelon and mango," Trisha said happily as she watched Judy enjoy the drink.

"So sweet!" Judy said softly as she looked up at Trisha, "The drink isn't too bad either."

"Oh gosh," Nick said as he rolled his eyes.

Trisha grabbed a coaster and threw it at the fox without looking away from Judy, "Shut it." The sentence was directed at Nick but Trisha never broke eye contact with Judy.

"Hey Trish. Need a little help," The leopard at the end of the bar said quickly as drink orders started to pile up.

Trisha looked over with a smirk, "I gotcha Eddie!" She said as she stood up. She then looked at Nick and Judy. "Don't you two go anywhere now."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Nick said casually.

"Just gonna be here watching you walk away," Judy said playfully. Proving Nick's point about her being a different mammal when the brown bunny was around.

"You two are so cu- "Nick began but saw Judy's eyes dart in his direction, "Adorable together"

Judy chuckled as she took another sip from her sweet tasting drink. "Yeah, why can't my dates be like her?" Judy asked playfully as she felt a soft burn at the back of her throat. It was worth the flavor though and Judy smacked her lips at the taste.

Nick could tell he had two options in this conversation. Start planting seeds or just go all in and be blunt. His eyes looked over at Trisha as the brown doe began to mix a few spirits into a very large glass for a waiting elephant. He had to be careful about this. One wrong move and he could mess things up for his friends. However if he played it just right he had a feeling something amazing could unfold.

"Why can't they?" Nick asked as he looked back at his partner. Judy was stretching her arms in the air which revealed a small amount of gray fur on her stomach. The two had dressed down in their ZPD running shirts. Wearing a uniform and getting drunk didn't exactly look good, especially when surrounded by coworkers.

"That's what I said," Judy grumbled as she finished her stretch and looked over at her fox partner. "You feeling ok slick?"

"No, what I mean is..." Nick thought for a moment. Judy had always wanted him to be forward with her, both at work and off the clock. Trisha was a very forward mammal herself. Putting the math together Nick decided to take a leap and just be blunt. "..Why not ask Trisha out?"

Judy looked at her drink and tilted her head as the sentence played out in her mind. She then looked at Nick with slight confusion. "I...well I mean...shes...a she..." Judy said softly. Nick could tell that the reason given was not enough for Judy to convince herself so it would not be enough for him.

"So?"

"I have never…umm...well you know..."Judy said as she sipped at her drink, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Wanted to?" Nick asked as he took a swig from his own drink. Now that he had taken the plunge he was committed. He needed to get what information he could if this was gonna work.

"No!" Judy blurted out, surprised at how fast she gave that answer.

Nick noticed the shock in Judy's eyes and smirked. It was working, the math was coming together in Judy's mind.

"I mean. She and I are just...she is just really nice to me. I don't wanna mess that up," Judy said happily but froze as she listened to her own voice.

"Wait." Nick said as he put a paw on her shoulder, "Mess it up? So you're saying you don't want to take the risk? The famous Judy Hopps is afraid to try something?"

"It's not like that! I mean I have never dated a girl before! Plus Trisha is way out of my league! Also what if she doesn't feel that way!" Judy began to ramble off reasons as to why it wouldn't work. None of them sounded solid to Nick. The fox smirked as he looked back at Trisha and then to Judy.

"Couldn't hurt to ask!" Nick suggested as he took another swig.

"Yes it could!" Judy replied as she too took a sip from her drink. Nick couldn't help but notice her lips linger on the glass as she took a large gulp. He also noticed how Judy's bright purple eyes seem to look over at Trisha for just a moment.

"How?" Nick asked.

"She…she could say no," Judy pointed out. Her glass only contained a small amount of her drink now. Nick took this as a sign the doe was nervous. Nervous was good. It meant something was going on in his partners mind. "Plus I…I am not sure if I date does..."

"Have you ever tried?"

Judy looked at Nick with a defeated look which told him no.

"So maybe the reason you keep having bad dates is you're dating the wrong kind of mammal, ever thought of that?"

Judy looked down at her glass and sighed. She then took one last gulp and put the now empty glass on the counter. The spirits started to mix into her system. She realized she shouldn't have drained the drink so quickly as the alcohol would start working a little faster. She was a bit of a light weight when it came to Trisha's famous sweet drinks. She would sometimes get herself into trouble, finding she had consumed 3 or 4 before even realizing it.

Almost as if a signal had gone off Trisha jumped up on the counter once more and sat in front of Judy.

"Annnnnd?" The brown doe asked as she picked up the empty glass.

"Umm...well..."Judy tried to form a sentence. Her eyes never looking right up at Trisha, the gray bunny seemed resolute to look at the counter.

"Must have liked it. Never seen you drink so quickly," Trisha pointed out as she looked at the empty glass in her paw. "Another?"

Judy just nodded and kept her gaze down. Trisha tilted her head slightly, noticing the change in behavior. The brown bunny looked at Nick who gave Trisha a smile. The bunny let out a sigh and then hopped from the counter to go and retrieve another drink for Judy.

"Smooth," Nick said as he took another sip from his beer.

"Shut up..."

"You could write a book on acting casual."

"Hate you."

"Bet Trisha would buy it."

The last comment earned him a slap on the arm followed by a few rather adult words. Nick couldn't help but give off a smug attitude as he realized he had Judy figured out. What made it that much better was how Judy was acting, obviously deep in thought, showing Nick that he was right.

Trisha returned a few moments later with Judy's drink and sat a lot closer to Judy than before. The brown bunny sat at the edge of the counter, her slender legs hanging over the sides. She looked down at Judy with a firm attitude as she held the drink just out of the gray bunny's reach.

"So what's up?" Trisha asked as she looked right into Judy's purple eyes.

"Noth- "

"Oh cool so you don't want any more to drink then," Trisha said as she started to get up. Judy put a paw on Trisha's leg to stop the doe. Nick watched as Judy's eyes went wide at her own actions. The gray bunny nervously looked up at Trisha and then at her paw, only to look back at her friend. Her small gray paw lingered as it rested against Trisha's soft brown fur.

"Wait," Judy blurted out. She was about to pull her paw away from Trisha but the bunny put her own paw on top of Judy's, making sure Judy didn't go anywhere.

"Well?" Trisha asked as she kept the drink out of reach.

"It's just been a rough day," Judy admitted. Though not necessarily a lie it wasn't the reason Judy had been acting funny. Nick was about to say something but Trisha beat him to it.

"Judy I am kinda insulted that you think I don't know you that well," Trisha pointed out. "Something else is on your mind and if you don't want to tell me fine. Just gonna be a very thirsty night for you."

Trisha then leaned down and took a little sip of Judy's drink, "I put a little extra in this one too. Tastes extra sweet."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Judy asked simply, her eyes looking right into Trisha's. The brown bunny froze at the question as her ears shot up. Even Nick was surprised. He thought he would have to spend the whole night convincing Judy to get up the courage. He then remembered this was the famous Judy Hopps, the bunny with no fear.

"A girl's night out?" Trisha asked hesitantly. Nick could tell she didn't want a yes on this question. He sat in silence and watched the scene play out.

" _So this is what it's like to play match maker,"_ The fox thought to himself as he looked at the two bunnies.

"Umm," Judy put a paw on the back of her beck and rubbed her fur nervously, "Not exactly..."

"Something more?" Trisha asked as she lowered the glass to the counter.

"Yea-"

"When?!" Trisha blurted out.

Judy was a little taken aback. She had decided to just humor Nick and get through this bit of awkwardness so she could enjoy her drink. Now however she found herself in a situation she never thought she would be in. It wasn't a bad thing though, for the first time in what had felt like forever she was actually nervous, in a good way.

"I am off on Thursday..." Judy suggested, "But that is kinda short notice so if you can't-"

Trisha didn't let Judy finish as she looked over at the other bartender, "Eddie!"

The black leopard looked up from the drink he was currently mixing. "What's up Trish?"

"You got Thursday off?" Trisha asked rather quickly.

"Uhh...yeah...why?"

"Trade me for my Friday...Please," Trisha said in more of an order than a question.

"Wait? You don't want Friday off? That's our busiest night? You will get slammed."

"Don't care! Trade!" Trisha barked.

The mammal at the other end of the bar looked a little nervous to go against the doe and simply nodded.

Trisha then looked back at Judy and beamed.

"You didn't have to do that," Judy said with a bit of a surprised giggle.

Trisha simply put the glass down in front of Judy and blushed. "I um…yeah I did."

"We could have always gone out a different night," Judy suggested, suddenly becoming a little more comfortable.

Trisha looked at Nick and then back at Judy, "No…I think the sooner the better."

"Someone is eager," Nick teased which earned him another coaster to the face from Trisha.

"So...I umm...I have other tables! I will check on you later," Trisha said anxiously as she blushed. Her attitude changing from confident and in control to more excited but nervous.

"Okay," Judy said happily as she sipped her drink. The gray doe seeming to be a little more confident than before.

Trisha excused herself but not before glancing back at Judy and smiling.

"I do believe you just asked Trisha out on a date," Nick said playfully.

Judy didn't look away from Trisha as the brown bunny skipped away. Her eyes lingered on her new date for a few extra seconds. "Yeah…I think I just did."

The rest of the evening was far less awkward. Judy actually enjoyed herself a great deal more for some reason. The drinks kept flowing and soon Judy was sipping away at a bright blue drink Trisha had made her. She had lost count as to which one this was but she didn't care. Nick was the designated that night so she could enjoy herself.

"When are you going to play the role of driver by the way?" Nick asked as he watched Judy sip away at her rather strong blueberry drink.

"When I get a car," Judy slurred as she winked at her partner.

"We could always get a bike with a side car," Nick suggested as he killed his last drink for the night, deciding it would be best for him to start on allowing the alcohol to clear from his system.

"Oh that would be amazing," Judy giggled as an image of her speeding down the road on a motorbike while Nick laid passed out in a side car filled her mind.

"So how is that one?" Trisha asked as she returned to the two smaller mammals. This time taking a seat on the other side of Judy.

The gray bunny swiveled in her sit quickly and overshot her goal. She giggled as she scooted herself a little to the right so she could look right at Trisha. Her eyes looking at Trisha's bright blues at first, but soon her gaze went a little south. Trisha took notice and chuckled as she put a paw underneath Judy's chin.

"Eyes up here," Trisha teased, secretly enjoying the attention from Judy.

"Sorry, never had a date with a girl before," Judy admitted as her eye lids drooped lazily. Judy was swaying in her seat as she looked at Trisha.

"Really now?" Well there is a first time for everything," Trisha said playfully. She then leaned close so only Judy could hear, "Play your cards right and I am sure we will check off a lot of firsts."

Judy blushed as thoughts filled her mind. All of them involving brown and gray fur mixing together in a passionate embrace.

Trisha kept her paw underneath Judy's chin and began to gently rub the gray doe's fur. Judy closed her eyes as her ears drooped in pleasure.

"Mmmmm…thanks Blueberry..." She whispered.

Trisha began to laugh, "What?"

"Nick calls me Carrots so I get to call you Blueberry. It's the rules," Judy said drunkenly.

"Okay, it's the rules," Trisha whispered playfully.

"I am getting ready to leave for the night, was gonna close out Nick's tab, okay?" Trisha said softly.

"Nicks tab?! What about Judy's tab?" Nick blurted out.

"Oh hush, A gentle mammal always pays," Trisha teased.

"So I got to pay and you get a date out of this? The universe is a cruel place," Nick grumbled.

"Take it up with manage- oh hello!" Trisha started to say but was cut off by Judy who suddenly leaned close to Trisha. The doe's lips just inches apart.

"Why didn't I ask you out sooner?" Judy asked, her eyes still close.

Trisha blushed at the drunk does antics. "I don't know Judy. But I am gla-"

Judy closed the gap and pressed her lips to Trisha's suddenly.

Nick's jaw nearly hit the floor as he watched Judy let the spirits floating in her system take control.

Judy was the one to pull away a second later. A dumb smirk on her face, her eyes still closed. "Can we do more of that on our date?" She whispered.

Trisha was speechless as she looked at Judy. She leaned closer to the gray bunny but froze as her eyes noticed Nick's stare.

"Sure Judy…we will see," Trisha said as she felt her cheeks continue to warm. "Let me get you some water for the road."

Trisha then reluctantly slid out of her seat and back behind the bar. Nick noticed that Trisha's cheeks continued to blush and a dream like state had taken over the brown bunny. She returned a few minutes later with some water for both Nick and Judy along with the bill. Nick casually opened the small black folder but gave it a confused look. Judy had easily had 6 drinks while he had gotten through 3. However the bill was only for one each.

"Trish!" Nick said, getting the brown bunny's attention. She hopped up on the counter and saw the fox eyeing the bill. Before Nick could point out the problem she looked at Judy who was now leaning against the back of her bar seat, her purple eyes closed.

Trisha bit her lower lip and leaned down, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck and giving him a loving hug.

"This was you! Don't lie," She whispered into the vulpine's ear.

Nick chuckled, "I may have given her a little nudge."

Trisha giggled as she gave the fox a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Nick."

"You treat her right now, don't want to have a broken bunny for a partner."

"How do you think I am gonna break her Nick?" Trisha asked with a sly smile.

"Oh gosh, forget I said anything," The fox said as he shook his head.

"No let's hear it," Trisha teased as she watched Nick put some cash in the folder.

"Come on Carrots. Time for us to hit the road."

"Come on Nick Say it," Trisha giggled as she hoped from the counter and helped Nick with the now rather incapacitated Judy.

Judy stirred for a moment as she felt herself being picked up.

"Hey! Is it Thursday?" She asked as she looked at Trisha.

"No cutie, soon though. We just need to get you home," Trisha said softly as she helped lift Judy up.

"Mmmm….home already? Date must have gone…so…well," Judy trailed off as Trisha looped one of the gray does arms over her shoulder. She then looked over at Nick who gave a weak shrug.

Over the many visits Trisha and Nick had both learned that Judy was a bit of a light weight when it came to drinking. She didn't have a problem though, just a bit of a trend where she would drink to the point where she needed to be carried out to the car. Trisha was always happy to help Nick with this task. He had a feeling she enjoyed being close to Judy and getting a chance to help carry her satisfied her needs.

The three mammals stumbled from the bar, Judy beginning to sing 'Try Everything' as she was carried out the doors. Petey chuckled at the sight and gave Nick a kind nod. The fox returned it with a casual salute as he helped Judy down the sidewalk. Luckily for him and Trisha he had managed to find a spot right in front of the bar.

The fox unlocked the doors to his car and opened the doors. Trisha gingerly placed Judy into the passenger seat.

"Did I do it again?" Judy grumbled as she realized she had been carried out of the bar.

Trisha giggled as she secured Judy with a seat belt and placed a paw on the doe's cheek.

"No, think I just made the drinks too strong again," Trisha apologized, "You drink some water and maybe munch on some crackers when you get home okay cutie?"

"Mm mm, yes Blueberry," Judy mumbled as she nuzzled against Trisha's paw.

"Night Nick," Trisha said as the fox hopped into the driver seat.

"Night Blueberry," He teased.

Trisha smirked at the fox and shook her head. She then turned her attention to Judy. She leaned close to one of her ears, "I'll see you on Thursday, text me later ok?"

Judy nodded, unable to form any words as she began to drift into a light sleep. Trisha smiled softly and then gave Judy a sweet little peck on the cheek. With that she closed the door and waved.

Nick returned the gesture and put his car into drive. He then pulled the vehicle into the street and drove off into the night. Trisha lingered for a moment or two and watched as the car sped away.

"You okay Trish?" Petey asked from the entrance of the bar.

"Yeah Petey…I am great!" She shouted. "I have a date..."She whispered to herself as she wrapped her paws around her waist and swayed from side to side. "I have a date with Judy Hopps."

* * *

 **I wanted to write this so I did!**

 ** _Nighthowlers_ is well...its ok. _Firewatch_ is relaxing. _Extras_ is...well crazy. This though has potential to be something so much more! **

**This is my Trisha x Judy story. After developing the character for so long in my other works I finally decided to take the plunge.**

 **If you are looking for a certain bunny and fox ship look elsewhere my friends. This one is all bunny!**

 **Updated 4/6/19**

 **Hey all so I am currently in the process of editing this story. I also have some fun plans lined up, just need to find time to write.**

 **Wanted to take a second to thank _T_** _ **rashasaurusrex**_ **for making the awesome cover we have now! If you get a chance go check out more of her work on Tumblr and tell her how awesome she is!**


	2. What does interesting mean?

What does interesting mean?!

"Come on Nick!" Judy begged as she hopped in front of her partner during their stroll to work. "Just tell me," Judy began to walk backwards so she could keep her bright purple eyes on Nick.

"Nope," The fox said as he took a swig of his coffee.

"Please, I need to know. Did I do anything else? Anything dumb?" Judy asked, sounding a little nervous.

Judy had awoken that morning in a rather good mood. She didn't have a very nasty hangover fortunately as she had drunken her body weight in water before going to bed. A little trick Trisha had told her ages ago. Judy took the does advice gladly, especially when she was the one making drinks. Of course some nights she forgot and woke up with a bit of a nasty hangover. Today though Judy was pleased to wake up with only a slight throbbing. What had thrown her through a loop was a text from Trisha that had been sent after the brown bunny had gotten off work.

"So last night sure was interesting. Hope you are still game for Thursday!" The text was enough to cause Judy to jump from her bed and began to rack her brain as to what "Interesting" meant. She thought to the night before. She remembered asking Trisha out, she still couldn't get over that. She also couldn't get over the fact Trisha had said yes.

Judy wanted to text Trisha back but suddenly every word she put into a message didn't seem good enough. She found herself second guessing even the smallest of texts. In the end she decided to just go with: "Good interesting?" She felt it was enough to lead the conversation to something positive while also getting an answer from Trisha.

The only problem was Trisha normally slept in after work. The brown bunny wouldn't be up for a few more hours and the anticipation was killing Judy. She needed to know what she had done. That meant getting certain information from a rather mischievous fox who loved tormenting her when it came to this sort of stuff.

"Oh you did something that's for sure," Nick said teasingly as they waited at a cross walk for the signal for pedestrians.

"Ah! Don't say that," Judy said as she pulled on her ears. The anticipation was killing her. "Please Nick."

"Geeze Carrots, never seen you this worked up," Nick pointed out. He was right. Judy wasn't exactly acting like herself and she couldn't explain why.

"Shut up!" Judy barked as the signal turned green for the cross walk. Judy and Nick maneuvered through a herd of wildebeests which were heading the other way. Once safely on the sidewalk once more Judy continued her interrogation. "Nick this is serious what did I do?"

"Why is this so serious?" Nick asked as he raised a brow at his partner. "You have never been this worked up before about a date."

"It's not just the date," Judy pointed out as she opened her phone and handed it to Nick so he could see the text.

"Interesting good?" Nick read Judy's response to Trisha's text, "Smooth Carrots."

"I know I know," Judy said as she put a paw to her head, smacking herself at the lame text.

"You two sure text a lot," Nick pointed out. To Judy's horror Nick began to scroll through the conversation she had with Trisha. The gray doe snatched the phone away, but not before Nick came across a picture. "Woah!"

"SHUT UP!" She snapped as she closed the messenger app and locked her screen.

"Just wow."

"I said shut up," Judy said as she turned a bright red. "You can't tell her you saw that."

"Geeze Trisha, could you make it any more obvious?" Nick muttered before taking a sip of coffee.

"What was that?" Judy asked, her large ears picking up the fox's comment.

"What?"

"What did you just say?" Judy asked quickly.

"Nothing," Nick said as he looked straight ahead.

Judy was done with this cat and mouse game. The questions were piling up and she intended to get answers from the fox, even if it meant getting to work late. The gray bunny jumped in front of Nick and held up her paw.

"Nicholas Wilde! What are you hiding?" Judy demanded, a sudden fire in those bright purple eyes.

The fox froze and looked down at his partner. His shoulders raised as he took in a deep breath. Judy could tell from the look on Nicks face that the fox was deep in thought. A whole minute passed before the fox said anything.

"Okay, so promise not to tell Trisha this?" Nick asked cautiously.

Judy nodded which caused her ears to flop around slightly.

"Seriously Carrots. Scouts honor," Nick said as he raised his paw. Judy did the same and nodded once more.

"Alright," Nick looked around as if Trisha was about to come jumping out of the bushes. He then leaned close to his partner who took a step closer, her ears raising up to listen. "You are an adult so you should just ask her yourself."

It took a minute for this to process with Judy. By the time she understood she had been hustled the fox had walked around her and down the side walk.

"Okay that wasn't fair!" Judy shouted as she chased after her partner.

"Carrots your acting ridiculous," Nick pointed out. "We all had fun last night, end of story."

"But I can barely remember anything after I asked Trisha out on a date," Judy groaned loudly.

"You asked Trisha out?" Came a female voice.

Judy winced and cursed as she realized she may have been a little too loud on the last part. She slowly looked over to the owner of the voice and felt herself go pale.

Tammy was standing on the side walk accompanied by a very strong looking tigress.

"Nooooo…"Judy tried to lie but it was so obvious.

Tammy slowly pulled out her phone, a rather mischievous look on her face.

"Tammy don't," Judy begged.

"Don't what?" The cheetah asked as she began to run her claws over the phone and type out a message.

"Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" Tammy asked innocently.

Nick took a step back and watched the scene play out.

"Morning Whiskers," The fox greeted the tigress who strolled over to the fox and stood next to him.

"Foxy," Lylah said calmly as she turned to look at the cheetah and bunny.

"Tammy I swear if you send that out!" Judy began to change tactics. Going for a more aggressive stance.

It didn't work. The cheetah finished typing out the message and looked down at the doe.

"I swear if you do-" Judy said, her finger pointing right at the cheetah.

Tammy pressed the send button and locked her phone. She then gave Judy a gentle pat on the head, "Don't worry Hopps, was just texting a friend about something." The cheetah then strolled over to Lylah with a wicked grin.

"What did you do?" Lylah asked her partner.

"Noooooothing," Tammy muttered innocently.

It didn't fool anyone.

Suddenly Lylah and Nick's phones both chirped. Judy's ears shot up and she watched as both mammals pulled out their phones. A series of other chirps rang out across the entrance to the ZPD and Judy watched in horror as several more officers checked their phones.

Judy looked back at Nick and dove for the fox. Before he could react she scooped up his phone and looked at the screen.

There was a group message that had been sent to over 20 numbers.

"So who is gray, has purple eyes, big bunny ears, and totally asked Trisha from the 10-7 out on a date last night?"

Judy felt her ears droop as her eyes went wide.

"TAMMY!" She shouted as she looked up from her phone to the last spot she had seen the cheetah. The predator was absent and Judy began to look around quickly. Spotting the feline trying to sneak up the side of the stairs to the ZPD. Judy threw Nick's phone at the fox who missed. Fortunately for him Lylah had very quick reflexes and saved the phone from crashing to the floor.

"She is very pretty. I am sure you two will have fun," Tammy said playfully as she continued to trot up the stairs, increasing her speed once Judy had her in her sights.

"Tammy! Get back here!" Judy shouted as she started to run up the steps. The cheetah squealed excitedly and bolted for the front doors of the building.

"Hey Hopps way to go!"

"Trisha is gonna wear you out Hopps!"

"Never thought Judy swung that way!"

Judy did her best to ignore the teasing and cat calls as she focused on catching up with Tammy.

What saved the cheetah in the end was a sudden chirp from Judy's pocket.

The doe reached down as she continued to hop up the steps. Before she reached the main entrance doors she looked down at her phones screen. The message had her stop dead in her tracks.

"Good interesting ;P" the message from Trisha read. Judy blushed as she looked at the text. Strange feelings began to wash over the bunny as she looked at the text. The fact that Trisha was up this early and texting her was strange, but in a good way.

Another message popped up on the screen and Judy became a little anxious.

"What flavor chap stick were you wearing last night?" The message read.

Judy remained standing by the front doors. Unaware she was blocking the entrance. A few mammals strolled up and around the doe. Some made a playful comment or two about her being a doorstop. Judy ignored them though.

"Strawberry. Why?" Judy sent the response and waited nervously. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

"It tasted good! ;)"

Judy's purple eyes widened as she processed the text. It only took her a moment to realize what it meant.

Judy suddenly turned around to look for Nick. The fox was climbing the steps with Lylah as the two joked about their partners.

"Nick!" Judy shouted, causing the fox and tigress to stop and look at the doe. "Did I kiss Trisha?!"

Lylah roared with laughter and soon several other officers joined in. Nick had a shock look on his face which answered Judy's question. She put a paw to her mouth as her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Oh my gosh I kissed Trisha," Judy blurted out in disbelief.

Judy felt like she would die from embarrassment. Not only had she just revealed this rather risqué news to half of her team, but she had totally just messed things up with Trisha. Even though the brown bunny hadn't said it Judy felt that she had just shot herself in the foot when it came to their date.

"Stupid bunny..." Judy grumbled as she put her cellphone to her forehead.

Nick came up and patted Judy on the back, "Hey now Carrots. It's not all bad, I mean-"

Another chirp from Judy's phone signaled a new message. Judy looked at her phone hesitantly as she saw she had a new message from Trisha.

"You should wear it on our date on Thursday. Which we are totally still going on! Right?"

Suddenly Judy didn't feel so embarrassed. The world was actually starting to get brighter.

"Of course we are still on! I am so sorry if I crossed the line last night. You know how your drinks get me! ." Judy typed out the response and sent it away. She then walked into the atrium of the ZPD. Her partner resting a paw on her shoulders as he guided her through the lobby.

Another message came in and Judy reached for her phone like it was some kind of contest.

"Don't be sorry, just next time warn me ok!" Judy felt a little nervous at the message. She felt it was a mix of saying don't do it again and take it easy.

The next message from Trisha though changed Judy's whole view of the last text. "So I can enjoy it more ;)"

The biggest of grins crossed Judy's lips after reading the last message. She then began to type out a message to Trisha, her paws moving rapidly over the screen.

"Gotcha, would you like a banner? A signal flare? Or should I just tell you?"

"Look at you," Nick said as he caught a glance of Judy's message.

Judy beamed up at her partner and then returned to the text conversation.

"All three should do it! I like a show! xD"

"Bullpen," Nick muttered. Judy looked up and realized Nick had led her through the ZPD right up to the bullpen. She would probably have time for one last message.

"Well then, prepare for an awesome show on Thursday!" Judy typed out and sent before realizing what the text could mean. She began to second guess herself. Was that too forward? Would it scare Trisha off? Was this even happening?

Judy wanted to read the message she heard come in so badly. Unfortunately for her they had run a little late. Judy and Nick had to rush to their seats as the door to the side of the bullpen flew open and Bogo strutted in. The other mammals began their morning ritual of greeting the chief by pounding on the desks.

Once Bogo had arrived at his podium he managed to get the officers to calm down.

"Alright alright! Calm down!" The Buffalo ordered. The room fell silent as the officers sat in their seats and waited for their assignments for the day.

"I have 3 things on the docket today!" Bogo announced. "Turns out the experts at City Works aren't really experts. For those of you who aren't aware the controlled blasting yesterday in Tundra town was a disaster. The EOD unit advised the engineers they were using too much explosives, the engineers didn't listen, and now we have 3 blocks of the district buried in ice!"

There was a collective gasp in the room. Bogo raised his arms to calm the room down. "Fortunately our team actually knew what they were doing and had closed and cleared those blocks in the first place. Just in case something like this happened. Only problem is the city works team managed to get their vehicle covered in snow. So we now have a truck buried in 3 blocks of snow loaded with extra explosives. Gonna need crowd control and traffic detail."

There was a collective groan from the officers but Bogo gave them a look which silenced any further discontent.

"Fangmeyer and McHorn," Bogo began and the two mammals rose. "You will be returning to assist on this. We will also be sending Wilde, Hopps, Grizzoli, Thompson, and Forrest to assist. There is a detection team already on sight and EOD should be with them as well."

Judy and Nick both stood up and headed to the front of the room. Bogo handed a folder over to McHorn who nodded and proceeded to lead the group out of the bullpen as Bogo read off the next assignment.

Judy slowed down a little as she remembered whose names had been called. She turned to look over at Tammy who also froze and suddenly hid behind Lylah. The cheetah put her paws on the tigresses back and began to push the larger predator towards Judy, using the striped mammal as a shield.

Judy held up a paw and waved Tammy closer. A wicked smile on her face.

Tammy giggled and shook her head as she tried to avoid the bunny's wrath.

Judy walked backwards out into the hall and grinned. Waiting for the cheetah to be out of Bogo's gaze before she attacked.

The whole time Lylah was shaking her head. "You gotta fight your own battles Tams," Lylah muttered as she looked over her shoulder.

"Shush and protect me my striped champion," Tammy pleaded as the door to the bullpen closed behind them.

As soon as the door clicked shut Judy attacked. Lylah froze in fear, realizing she was still stuck in the middle of the two mammals. Tammy let out a surprised squeak as Judy jumped up and pushed herself off the side of the wall to the hallway. Her strong legs propelling her into the air and over Lylah.

"Wow," The tigress muttered as she watched the fit doe fly through the air with ease.

"Oh no..." Tammy whispered as she turned to run. Unfortunately for the predator Judy was too quick. The gray bunny landed on the cheetahs back and wrapped an arm around Tammy's neck. She then balled her paw into a fist and began to rub her knuckles on Tammy's head.

"AH! Uncle! Uncle!" Tammy said as she tried to swat Judy away.

The rest of the mammals stared in mild amusement as Judy continued to get her revenge on the cheetah, who was laughing so hard she had to cover her mouth.

"Judy I just did my fur, stop," Tammy pleaded. Judy decided the cheetah had had enough and released her prey. The gray bunny hopped down and strolled towards the others as if nothing had ever happened.

"Anyone else?" Judy asked as she looked at the group. All the mammals gave Judy nervous looks, none of them wanting to incur the wrath of the doe. That was until Fangmeyer opened their mouth.

"So when's the date?" The tiger asked. They quickly took a few steps down the hall as Judy started to dart towards the large predator. She was stopped however when Nick grabbed her collar and held her back.

"Easy now, gonna need them for later! You can bury the tiger in the snow when we get on scene!" Nick teased. Fangmeyer looked at Judy and gave her a playful wink. Signaling that they had just been messing with Judy.

Judy grinned evilly and made a hand gesture for the tiger to come closer. Fangmeyer laughed and shook her head, obviously knowing better.

"If you are all done," McHorn interrupted and looked at the group. He didn't seemed annoyed but obviously wanted to focus on the task at paw. "I suggest those of you with light coats go and get some jackets. Yesterday we were out for almost an hour straight before we got a break. I don't know about you but Tundra town isn't exactly my kind of place!"

The others agreed and decided to go get light jackets from their lockers. Grizolli claiming he would be fine since he actually lived in the district. Nick was also somewhat accustomed to the cold climate. Judy on the other hand wasn't the biggest fan.

The mammals all separated and agreed to meet in the motor pool area in 10 minutes. This would give the teams enough time to gear up for their assignment. Nick headed to the motor pool with Grizolli to start securing some vehicles for the teams. They would most likely need three vehicles prepared for cold weather conditions and that would take a minute or two. So the sooner the order went in the better.

Judy went with the ladies to the female locker room to get a spare coat for the cold weather of Tundra Town. She had a feeling that the walk to the locker room would involve one subject in particular. Tammy didn't disappoint.

"So Trisha?" The cheetah asked as the ladies strolled down the hall.

Judy took in a deep breath and decided there was no point in hiding it.

"Yeah, we have a date on Thursday," She said casually.

Lylah and Tammy looked at one another and then back at the gray doe. "So don't take this the wrong way but. How long have you been into does?" Tammy asked nervously. The subject was a little touchy but the feline's curiosity was killing them.

"Since last night apparently," Judy said with a chuckle. Tammy and Lylah began to join in, making Judy feel a little more at ease. "I don't know what happened. One minute Nick and I are talking about my dating life and how hard it's been. The next thing I know I am asking Trisha out on a date."

"You like her?" Lylah asked suddenly. Judy actually paused as she thought the question over. "Well of course I like her."

"Do you like like her though?" Tammy asked quickly.

"What are we in high-" Lylah began but was shushed by Tammy.

Judy blushed at the question. Her thoughts wandering to images of Trisha. She hadn't realized it but some signs had always been there. The way she would get upset if Trisha wasn't working. How excited she would be when she saw the doe. How they would text or talk for hours about complete nonsense sometimes. She had just jotted it up to being very close friends.

Other images invaded Judy's thoughts though. Some of them rather frightening and eye opening to her. Trisha with a seductive smile as she leaned close to Judy. The way her fur was exposed in all the right ways. How cute those bright blue eyes were when they stared right at Judy.

The bunny felt another shiver climb her spine as her brain started to work things out. Had she been developing these feelings with Trisha and not even noticed? Judy hadn't exactly had many long term relationships. She had dated once or twice while in high school but that was only for a week or two. She was young and everyone seemed to be hooking up so she tried it out, the farthest anything went was a little make out session in the buck's room. She had had a little fun but also felt a little disappointed in the end.

Judy had just focused on her studies not long after and decided she would date when she was older and done with the academy. Since she hadn't been focused on finding a relationship she had never really experienced feelings like this before. So when they had shown up Judy had just notched them up to wanting to be close friends or just a love of the bunny like you would with your best friends.

She did love Nick dearly and was happy to have the fox in her life. She thought that was the same with Trisha, just a little stronger.

"Door!" Tammy shouted which caused Judy to stop. The bunny had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed they reached the locker room. She was mere inches from the very solid door that lead to the female changing area.

"You feeling okay Hopps?" Lylah asked as Judy stepped aside and allowed the tigress to open the large door.

"Oh I think she is just smitten is all," Tammy said as she made a kissy face in Judy's direction.

Judy blushed and looked at the floor. Tammy stopped and looked at Lylah and then back at Judy. The cheetah then took a knee and put a paw on the bunny's shoulder.

"Judy," The cheetah whispered softly.

Judy felt her ears go up and so did her gaze.

"You know I am just teasing right?" The predator asked kindly, a look of concern in her eyes.

Judy nodded and smirked. "Sorry, just getting lost in thought."

"You are an awesome mammal and Trisha is lucky to have a date with you, remember that okay?" Tammy said as she gave the bunny a quick pep talk, "Sorry if the teasing is getting out of hand. Just something like this is too fun."

"Just getting used to it is all. I have never dated a doe before," Judy admitted.

"It's just like dating a male," Lylah pointed out, "Only more fun!"

"Oh like you would know about dating males," Tammy said, shooting a playful look at the tigress.

"I only date what's fun," Lylah said. "And I am having a lot of fun right now."

The ladies all laughed at the tigresses comment and entered the locker room. It didn't take long for them to retrieve some cold weather gear and soon they were all walking back down the halls towards the motor pool.

By the time they reached the large underground garage of the ZPD the rest of the team was gathered and waiting. Two vehicles were idling nearby while a third was being prepped.

McHorn had taken the lead on organizing the group and nodded at the females as they approached.

"Alright, now that we are all here let's get organized," The large rhino said confidently. "Grizolli will be riding with me and Fangmeyer. Hopps and Wilde we have your cruiser getting loaded up now for the weather conditions, Nick you sure you won't need anything for the cold?"

"I'll be fine. Worse comes to worse I can just cuddle up with you right Mikey?" Nick suggested and gave the rhino a quick wink. McHorn rolled his eyes.

"How do you get through these shifts Hopps?"

Judy beamed, "He isn't so bad once you get used to him." The bunny pointed out as she gave her partner a playful nudge.

"Tammy we are gonna need you to drive the truck over there. It has extra cones and supplies for perimeter work and the teams on sight have requested we bring it. You okay going with something big on this route? I would do it myself but…you know…the seat broke last time." The rhino was a little embarrassed. The truck he referred to was a cold weather vehicle that was loaded down with extra equipment. Traffic cones, shovels, signs, and a few emergency med kits. The truck normally just saw action when a major traffic incident occurred or they had to block off roads for some kind of event. The last time McHorn had tried to drive the vehicle he had accidently crushed the seat. He still got a few dirty looks from the mechanics on that one.

"Sure Mickey," Tammy said happily.

"Hey, how come I don't get to drive?!" Lylah asked in a playfully annoyed tone.

"Because you are my copilot," Tammy said as she turned to look at the tigress. "Tell ya what, I'll let you pick the radio station this time."

The tigress chuckled as she looked at her partner and then back to the rest of the mammals.

"Alright, looks like we are all set," McHorn announced as a smaller squad car pulled up. An antelope leaped from the vehicle, his jumpsuit covered in oil stains.

"Engines running for ya!" The mammal announced as he strolled away.

"Thanks Tom," McHorn said to the antelope and then looked to the rest of the group. "Alright, let's head out, got a long day ahead of us."

McHorn wasn't lying. The day was a long one. When the team arrived on the scene they were all shocked to see the destruction that had been caused the day before. Three whole city blocks were buried in snow from the mountain they were next to. A lot of mammals had been displaced from their homes and the cleanup would take a while but at least no one had been killed.

The group met up with a ZPD team that had already been on site. A painted dog named Delta was their contact. Judy had heard about the officer in passing but was pleased when she noticed Nick and the canine were familiar with one another.

"Nick! How ya been?" The canine asked, his voice muffled through a scarf.

"Doing good, almost didn't recognize you in all that cold gear, you feeling chilly Delta?" Nick asked in a teasing tone.

"We aren't all built like you weirdos," Delta nodded at Grizolli and Nick. His eyes full of jealousy, "The Savanna doesn't get many snowfalls."

"Aw, the cold is good for ya. You should maybe lose a layer or two," Nick suggested as he tugged at the thick jacket the canine had sought shelter in.

"Hate you so much sometimes Wilde!" The painted dog had to shout as a heavy wind rolled through the area. The Savanna mammals all cursed at the sudden temperature drop. Judy had to giggle a little bit at the sight. She was a little chilly herself but a windbreaker was enough to keep her warm. Tammy however was shivering constantly, even when wrapped in her heavy duty weather gear. Lylah put an arm around the cheetah and began to rub her arms quickly, trying to warm up her partner. It was a sweet gesture and Tammy began to nuzzle into the tigress for warmth.

McHorn had a look of pure unhappiness as he too began to shiver. Judy realized that the savanna mammals hadn't necessarily been built for exposure to these conditions for very long. She felt kinda bad.

Nick and Grizolli however looked right at home. The fox and polar bears fur keeping them nice and warm as the wind whipped across the street.

"Pardon the language but for fucks sake," Delta cursed as he rubbed his paws together. "Okay quick brief on what's going on so I can retreat to my truck."

The group gathered closer and listened to the painted dog. "City works managed to screw this one up pretty big. We can't move all this snow very quickly because their truck is still stuck somewhere inside. The damn thing is loaded with blasting gear and explosives. Though light compared to what we deal with, it's still explosive material so we have to go slow." The painted dog said as he nodded over to the large mountain of snow in the street. "Good news is we have narrowed it down to just two streets so we are focused there. Bad news is the work is slow, odors work differently here in the cold plus the wind is messing with our detectors."

"How many of you are there?" Lylah asked as she rubbed her cheetah close.

"Me? One and only there darling," Delta teased which got a chuckle from the group. Lylah just shook her head and smiled. "Oh you mean detectors? Well I have 2. My partner Atom and our friend Sonya. They are currently warming up for another run. My job is to coordinate them and keep an eye on their six so they can focus on finding the bad stuff."

The group gave the painted dog a concerned look.

"We expecting trouble?" Fangmeyer asked, the tiger looking around the street nervous, their paw reaching for the weapon on their belt.

"No, but it's just procedure!" Delta said as he waved his arms about. "We do everything by the book here. We aren't taking any chances as silly as it may sound. I mean the truck that is missing isn't actually a big deal. None of the explosives inside are active and we know exactly what it contains. This is really just a precaution on our part. You could probably smash into the truck and not worry about a thing. But why risk it?"

All the mammals felt a little more at ease but then felt incredibly cold as another wave of freezing air swept over them.

"That's it! I am heading to my truck!" Delta barked as he raised his paws. "EOD is here as well but the bums get to sit and wait till we find the damn truck!" Delta shouted as he jogged towards his truck.

"You all need anything I will be trying to get the feeling back into my paws," With that the painted dog opened his truck door and jumped in, retreating into the relatively warm SUV.

"Alright, well unlike him we can't just hide from this weather," McHorn announced as he turned to the group. "We have to assist in crowd control and perimeter. Take it in shifts though everyone."

"We got the first watch. We can handle things till the winds die down for you more light skinned mammals," Nick volunteered and nodded to Grizolli. The polar bear grinned and nodded in return. The large pred ready to take on the wind which actually felt quite pleasant to him.

"I'm good to go too," Judy said as she raised her paw.

"Someone tell Trisha," Tammy teased. Judy glared at the cheetah who gave Judy a weak and shaky smile.

"Okay, that was a good one," Judy admitted and shook her head. "Get inside before your tail freezes."

Tammy didn't have to be told twice as she darted to the large truck she had driven here. Lylah laughing as she strolled casually back to the truck.

Judy and Nick headed to the truck as well but that was to retrieve more traffic cones and spread them out across the street. The road had already been blocked off but more cones would strengthen the point. Judy was always amazed at how thick some mammals could be. Occasionally just ignoring traffic cones to get to their destination. Once the wall of bright orange cones at been strengthened Judy and Nick chatted as they watched traffic role by outside the perimeter.

Judy took a moment to check her phone as Nick eyed a pair of arctic wolves passing by on the other side of the cone. The pair nodded in Nick's direction and asked what was going on.

"ZPD annual snowball fight," He said jokingly which earned a laugh from the wolfs.

Judy suddenly felt very warm as she noticed she had a text from Trisha waiting for her. This was a strange new feeling. Normally a message from Trisha made her happy. This new feeling though was something else entirely.

"Got a hole in my favorite work shirt :( " The message read.

"Aww, which one? The blue one with the 10-7 logo?"

"Yeah, just found it, gonna have to make another..."

"I have a spare ZPD shirt from the academy if you want," Judy texted back. Not realizing what she was doing till the message was sent.

"Really?! I don't have any ZPD gear! Got lots of firehouse shirts though."

"I can't let my girl be seen in firehouse shirts!" Judy texted back.

"Oh crud," She cursed as she read the message she sent.

"What's up?" Nick asked nervously as he looked back at the large mountain of snow in the street.

"Nothing, I may have just called Trisha…umm...my girl..." Judy admitted and winced.

"You bunny's move fast," Nick teased.

"Shut up..."

"Hey ask your girl if she would do a coffee run," Nick suggested and nudged Judy.

"You have two perfectly working legs, you go get some coffee yourself," Judy said as she looked up at Nick. She felt her phone buzz and she looked down at the screen.

"You always know the right things to say cutie ;)"

Judy blushed as she read the message over and over again.

"Plus I think I would look good in ZPD blue!" Another message from the brown bunny appeared.

"Yes you would!" Judy responded.

"Also look good in nothing at all." The message was followed by a picture of Trisha lying in bed. The brown bunny was laying on her stomach but she had angled her phone so Judy could see down the doe's bare back. The exposed brown fur made Judy's heart skip a beat. Judy's eyes scanned the picture and she noticed Trisha was wearing a pair of shorts. Her tail sticking out for Judy to see.

"Cheese and crackers," Judy whispered as she looked at the picture, feeling very warm all over.

"Even in Tundra town you know how to keep me warm! :D" Judy responded playfully.

"What are you doing in Tundra town?" The next message read.

"Nick and I are stuck on perimeter detail for an avalanche. Gonna be a long day…" Judy responded.

"Texting on the clock? Trisha has truly corrupted you," Nick muttered as he waved to a few mammals passing by. Judy realized what she was doing and quickly put the phone away. Cursing herself for behaving so unprofessionally.

"Sorry Nick," Judy muttered as she looked at her partner.

"I'm just messing with you carrots. Everyone does it," Nick pointed out.

There was a series of curse words suddenly behind them and the two mammals turned to see Delta coming out of his truck. The painted dog rubbed his paws together and looked over at the two mammals.

"Why couldn't this be at the beach?!" The canine shouted.

"Next time bud! Maybe next time!" Nick shouted in return. The painted dog shook his head and began to walk towards the snow mounds. Another painted dog jumped from the truck. This one seemed a lot more excited and started to jump through the snow. At one point rolling around before being berated by Delta to get to work.

Judy felt her phone buzz suddenly as she received another text. She knew it was from Trisha but she resisted the urge to check. Reminding herself she was still on duty. " _I'll check it when we get in the car,_ " Judy thought to herself.

The teams started working in 30 minute sets. Allowing each team plenty of warm up time in-between walks through the snow. Tammy and Lylah took over for Nick and Judy at the main perimeter point. Tammy looking very miserable as she started to shake. Lylah enjoying the brisk air.

Nick and Judy headed to their squad car and hopped in. Judy warming her paws near the heater for a second. She then remembered she had a text waiting for her. She opened her phone and read the message eagerly.

"Sounds like someone could use some hot chocolate." The first message read. Another text had been sent not long after it. "Maybe a warm drink too ;P "

Judy blushed as she started to understand what Trisha meant.

"That would definitely warm things up here!" Judy responded.

Judy put her phone down and rested her head against the seat. She then looked over at Nick and sighed, "What am I doing Wilde?"

Nick looked over at his partner and smirked, "Trying everything?"

"Oh good use of Gazelle," Judy beamed.

"You okay fluff?" Nick asked as he put his own phone down.

Judy took in a breath and nodded, "I just haven't been in a situation like this before, I am a little nervous and now I am worried I might say something wrong."

"Okay first off you always find a way to say the wrong things, it's just who you are," Nick teased.

"That is not-" Judy began.

"Missing mammals!" Nick shouted. Judy's thoughts went back to the missing mammal's case and the famous press conference where she may have caused a bit of a city wide panic.

"Oh yeah..." She grumbled.

"Trisha already knows your faults Carrots, few that they are," Nick said as she reached over and brushed one of Judy's ears to the side. "She still said yes to the date, she actually leapt at the chance, so just be yourself."

Judy closed her eyes and nuzzled against Nick's paw. "How is it again we didn't work out?" She asked playfully.

"Because you are into girls," Nick shot back and laughed at his own comment.

Judy opened her eyes and glared, giving Nick a slap on the arm.

"You know you love me," Nick said happily.

"Do I know that?" Judy asked, "Yes, yes I do."

The morning continued in a rather slow pattern of hop out of the car, watch traffic, jump back into the car. The whole while the detection teams continued their slow work of sweeping the area. Once one pile of snow was considered clear a large plow would be brought in to carefully clear the snow. Once it had finished the teams would check another section of snow and start the process all over again.

Nick and Judy were about to start their third shift at the perimeter when Judy spotted something that made her heart not only skip a beat but fall to the pit of her stomach.

There at the large line of cones stood Trisha. The brown bunny was bundled up in a bright purple jacket and blue snow pants. A green scarf wrapped around her neck just below her mouth so Judy could see that beautiful smile. Her ears were up and she was smiling as she spoke to Tammy and Lylah who were currently watching the cones.

" _Oh no..._ " Judy thought as she realized Tammy was laughing as Trisha spoke about something Judy couldn't exactly hear.

Judy began to jog over, eager to stop Tammy from getting anymore ammo against the gray bunny.

"Trisha!" Judy said happily, cutting into the conversation.

Trisha beamed at Judy and her eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the officer.

"Well if it isn't my favorite member of the ZPD," She said happily as she held up a tray of hot drink cups.

"I know I know, I am awesome," Nick said as he strolled up. Trisha rolled her eyes and shook her head at the fox.

"Brought you all some hot chocolate," Trisha said as she offered the drinks to the two new mammals.

"Trisha, at risk of being beaten up by your date, I love you so much right now. This hit the spot," Tammy said as she held a cup of the hot chocolate I her paws. Breathing in the warm steam emanating from the drink.

"Yeah, Thanks Trisha," Lylah said as she took a sip. She winced as the hot liquid burned her tongue slightly but was still pleased as it warmed her insides.

"Oh so word is out then?" Trisha asked as she looked over at Judy.

"I am so sorry," Judy said as she raised her paws in defense.

"Good, so everyone understands to back off of my date," Trisha said playfully. "That goes double for you Tammy!"

"Yeah Tammy," Lylah teased and gave her partner a shove.

Trisha giggled and raised an eye brow at the two felines. Lylah caught on and shook her head. The brown bunny just nodded, keeping the couples secret a little while longer. Even though half the ZPD already knew something was up between the two predators both Tammy and Lylah wanted to keep things on the down low.

"Well as much fun as it is freezing to death," Tammy said as she began to slowly back away towards her car. "Thanks again Trish. Love ya."

"You better," Trisha said playfully and waved to the two felines as they retreated to the safety of their truck.

"This is pretty good stuff Blueberry," Nick said as he took a sip.

"Blueberry?" Judy asked and then remembered from the night before, "Oh gosh…did I make that a thing?"

Trisha beamed and nodded. "Oh yeah, gonna get it tattooed up one of my ears," Trisha teased.

"Which side?" Nick asked as he examined the doe's large brown ears.

"The right side," Trisha said and gave Judy a wink, "So mammals know I am into does."

Judy turned bright red as she took a cup of hot chocolate from Trisha.

"Is that really a thing?" Nick asked as he looked from Trisha to Judy.

"No Nick, it's not," Trisha grumbled as she took the last cup from the tray for herself. She took a swig of hot chocolate and grinned. "Came out better than I thought."

"Did you make this?" Judy asked in surprise as she sipped at the warm and sweet drink. Letting her eyes flutter at the pleasure the drink brought.

Trisha nodded, "You like?"

Judy let out a soft sigh and breathed in the sweet aroma, "It's amazing!"

"Like a certain doe I know," Trisha teased.

"Oh gosh, that was lame," Nick said. Trisha kept her eyes on Judy as she tossed the now empty tray at Nick, the cardboard landing perfectly on the fox's head. "How are you this good at that?"

"Ancient bunny secret," Trisha said as she made a series of slowly movements with her paws.

"I can't believe you are here," Judy said, finally finding the words to say to her brown doe.

"Is that a good can't believe?" Trisha asked, mimicking the text Judy had sent earlier.

Judy just nodded happily. "I was kinda hoping to talk about last night…"

"Oh, better check the cones, make sure none have wandered off," Nick said, taking the hint that the two does needed a moment. The fox excused himself and trotted down the line of bright orange cones. Adjusting one or two as he passed.

"So, what's up?" Trisha asked, the hesitation in her voice obvious.

"It's not like that," Judy said and reached a paw out to Trisha, gently grabbing the does arm and rubbing. Trisha let out a happy gasp and smiled.

"I just, may have been a little too forward, and wanted to-" Judy didn't get a chance to finish. Trisha being on one side of the cones and Judy the other didn't exactly allow for them to hug or anything. Trisha though still managed to lean over rather quickly and place a paw under Judy's chin. She pulled the surprised officer closer and pressed her lips gently against Judy's giving the gray bunny the lightest of kisses.

Trisha pulled away and smiled. "I like forward," She said and then took another sip of her hot chocolate as if nothing had happened.

Judy remained leaning forward over the cones, her eyes closed as her brain processed what had just happened.

"I like forward too," She muttered. She then shook her head and blushed. Her eyes darting from side to side to see if anyone noticed that. Unfortunately they did. Judy began to panic as she noticed several drivers giving her teasing looks and kissy faces from their vehicles. Trisha turned around and waved at the drivers playfully and then looked back at Judy. "Sorry if that got you in trouble, I just didn't want you to think I didn't like the kiss last night."

Judy was breathing heavily. Slightly worried about what had just transpired. She couldn't think of a policy that would get her in trouble, it was Trisha after all that kissed her. It did though didn't look very good.

"Trisha, I'm at work, I gotta…be professional..." Judy grumbled.

"Last time I checked you kissed me at my job," Trisha pointed out.

"That's different," Judy said with a laugh.

"How?" Trisha asked as she tilted her head. Those beautiful ears of hers flopping to one side. It made Judy feel a rather warm feeling inside.

"It just is," Judy said, unable to think of a reason. The two does began to laugh at Judy's terrible argument. "Things are different here. What would happen if I came behind the bar huh?"

"Don't know," Trisha said with a shrug. The brown bunny looked down at the cones and then grinned evilly, "What would happen if I came across the cones?"

"Well technically that is breaking into a perimeter and can lead to being escorted out or cuffed and pla-"Judy began to explain. At the word cuff however Trisha grinned and jumped over the cones and landed an inch away from Judy.

"So after I am cuffed do I get searched?" She asked as she bit her lower lip, her bright blue eyes staring right into Judy's.

"I….I…I" Judy said, her paws shaking as she couldn't think of the words.

"Awfully lonely in the back of those squad cars, think I could get some company?" Trisha whispered as she leaned a little closer.

"I can't wait for Thursday," Judy thought as she remained still, letting the brown doe get a little closer.

Trisha froze and looked over Judy's shoulder. "Uh oh, busted," She grumbled bit smirked none the less.

Judy heard a set of paws running up behind her. She began to panic a little, knowing she was about to get an earful. Trisha took a step to the side and beamed at the approaching noise and held her arms open. Judy was a little confused at the action but soon understood why the doe did what she had.

Trisha was suddenly picked up and squeezed by one of the detector K-9s. A light colored painted dog with bright yellow eyes. A broad smile on his face as he scooped Trisha up in a warm hug. He lifted the doe off the ground and began to swing her back and forth.

"Ah Atom!" Trisha squealed happily as she nuzzled into the painted dog. Judy watched and began to giggle at the sight. She then felt something else boil down inside her, jealousy. She watched carefully, making sure the canines paws remained in friendly spots. The first sight of movement and she would pin the canine to the snow.

"Atom for the love of…oh you have got to be kidding me," Came Delta's voice from behind. Judy turned and watched as the other painted dog came strolling up. "You here causing trouble?"

"Trouble? Me?" Trisha asked as Atom nuzzled into the bunny, earning him another playful squeak. Judy was starting to get a little itchy watching the scene play out. She wasn't exactly a fan of all the attention Trisha was suddenly receiving.

Atom finally released Trisha who trotted up to Delta who opened his arms. She wrapped her paws around the canine's waist and gave him a gentle squeeze. "How ya been Trish?" Delta asked as he gave the small bunny a pat on the back.

"Good Delt! Why haven't you two come to visit me in the bar huh? Too good for me now?" Trisha said as she pulled away and gave the painted dog a playful slug on the arm.

"Girl you know they have been working us around the clock lately. I got three other ops going on right now," Delta said as he waved his arms about, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Came to see my favorite officer in the ZPD," Trisha said and looked over at Judy with a smile. Judy blushed slightly, all the negative feelings vanishing.

"I am right here," Nick said as he strolled back up.

"Every time!" Trisha shouted as she threw her arms in the air, "At this rate people are gonna actually think I like you or something Wilde!"

"What's not to like," Nick asked. He stopped and glared at Trisha, "Don't answer that." The fox then looked at Judy, "That goes double for you."

The two does began to giggle at the fox and then looked at one another.

"Also wanted to talk to Judy about our date on Thursday," Trisha said softly.

Delta let out a surprised laugh as he looked from Trisha and then over to Judy. He shook his head and patted Judy on the shoulder, "Gonna have your hands full with this one Judy."

"Oh hush," Trisha said and stuck out her tongue.

Delta grinned and then looked over at Atom who was currently beaming at everyone, just happy to be near others. "What about poor Atom here?"

"Oh Atom is always gonna have a place in my heart," Trisha said as she waddled over to the canine and reached up. Atom looked slightly confused as Trisha pulled the dog down to her level and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. The dog's eyes went wide as he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, making a gagging noise. "What's wrong Atom? Don't want smooches?"

The canine began to sneeze rapidly as he struggled to get away. Pushing the doe away gently and shaking his head.

"You goof balls," Delta said and shook his head. "Come on Atom, let's go warm up before the next sweep. Trish it was good seeing ya. Have fun on your date."

With that the two painted dogs trotted back to the warmth of their own truck.

Trisha looked over at Judy. She was smiling at first but as she examined the expression on Judy's face she became hesitant. "Judy?"

Judy realized she may have been scowling and shook her head, trying to put on a happy face. "Sorry, how do you know those two?" She asked, a rather jealous tone coming with her words.

"Oh someone is in trouble," Nick said as he took a step back.

Trisha smiled and walked right up to Judy, a warm smile on her face. "First off those two nut cases are old friends." Trisha began to explain as she ran a paw up Judy's drooped ear. "Second I love teasing Atom because he loves hugs but hates everything else." Trisha reached the base of Judy's ear and rubbed gently. Judy wanted to stop the doe, not because she was mad but because this looked very unprofessional. She decided to let Trisha finish though. The brown doe's voice lowering in a whisper. "Three…." She trailed off which caused Judy to give her a rather questioning look. "I have had a crush on you for ages. So I am not about to mess things up now."

Judy's mouth fell open as she stared at the doe. Suddenly a series of chimes went off in Trisha's jacket and she pulled out her phone. She let out a soft sigh, "I gotta go, still got lots to do before work tonight."

Judy felt her ears droop with a slight disappointment as she knew this meant her and Trisha would have to part for a bit.

"Awww," Trisha said as she looked at Judy, "Don't worry cutie, Thursday is right around the corner."

"Yeah, your right," Judy agreed and her ears shot up.

Trisha beamed and leaned close to Judy, giving the doe a gentle kiss on the cheek. The brown does lips lingering for an extra second or two. Judy couldn't help but close her eyes and lean against Trisha's lips.

The brown bunny pulled away and suddenly began to laugh. Judy opened her eyes and looked at Trisha and then the direction in which the brown bunny was looking. Nick was standing at a distance with his phone out, aimed right at the two.

"WILDE!" Judy barked, knowing full well what her partner had been doing.

"You have fun with him," Trisha said as she gave Judy's paw a squeeze, "Text me later?"

"Of course, thanks for coming by and bringing the hot chocolate," Judy said gratefully as she nodded to Trisha.

The brown doe smiled and then hopped back on the other side of the cones. She waved to Nick who gave her a lazy salute. With that Trisha was gone and Judy felt a little sad she was left alone. Well she wasn't really alone. She had a fox to skin.

* * *

 **This chapter just came tumbling out!**

 **Credit time:**

 **Thanks to _Fox in the hen house_ for not only the use of Lylah but also helping me come up with this amazing title! Took him like 5 seconds to think up a whole mess of amazing titles but this one just stuck out to me!**

 **Updated 4/7/2019**

 **Editing continues smooth like. Sometimes its nice to reread ones own work to see where they have come from...mine is just measuring the amount of craziness i have written through the ages..but hey its something!**


	3. The date

-The date-

To say the rest of the work week had dragged on was an understatement. After the surprise visit in Tundra Town Judy hadn't seen Trisha at all. She had wanted to go to the 10-7 later that night but Nick advised against it.

When asked why the fox just say to trust him. It would make things a little better in the long run. Nick had never steered Judy wrong before so she trusted the fox. Of course after a day or two she started to grow a little annoyed at him for the advice he gave.

She couldn't explain it but she wanted to see Trisha, even before the date. This was an extremely weird feeling and Judy sat for hours trying to figure out what it all meant. She finally decided it was just the excitement to be going on a date she actually looked forward to for once.

All the other times had been a little nerve wracking for the wrong reasons. Thoughts of how the date could go bad thanks to some dumb buck were always in her mind whenever preparing for a night on the town. Now though she began to wonder something completely different. What if she messed up?

Try as she might Judy couldn't stop the seed of doubt from being planted and it soon sprouted into a tree of hesitation and anxiety.

 _"What if I don't wear the right outfit? Where will we go? Should I make reservations? What about a movie? Would that be too cheesy? What will she where? What if I overdress? What if I underdress? What if it rains? What if it's too warm out? Should we do something outdoors?"_

 _"OMG! What about at the end of the date?! What happens with two does?! Do I invite her inside? Wait why am I concerned with that? It's not like we are going to go that far right? Is that too far? Is it normal?"_ All these thoughts and more filled Judy's mind and it started to take its toll on the poor bunny.

Fortunately enough she had a date with Trisha. Who just like Trisha constantly calmed Judy down and made her think of happier things.

Though Judy didn't visit or see the brown bunny, Trisha constantly texted Judy little things. The two does used to text all the time. Sending each other pictures or jokes. Talking about work. Making fun of Nick. Texting reactions of Nick when he found out he was being made fun of.

Now though the texts were different. The little flirtatious moments Judy had taken for granted before stuck out to her even more. Whenever she was called "Cutie" or "Sweetie" she would blush at the names a little more. Sure she experienced a form of happiness from these words before, but now they had a deeper meaning.

The night before the date Judy was lying in bed, having just gotten home from work. Still in her ZPD uniform, her expression was one of deep thought. The two still hadn't made solid plans for the next day. Judy had the whole day off and now so did Trisha.

As the storm in her mind continued to rage Judy heard a sudden phone ringing. She looked down at her phone which was clutched in her paws and noticed it wasn't just a call. It was a video call. Judy smiled happily as she looked at the picture of Trisha. It was an image she had taken a while back when she got a new phone. Trisha was posing in front of the bar over at the 10-7. A playful wink on her face. The bunny looked beautiful in a dark blue shirt and khaki shorts.

Judy noticed the time in the upper right corner of her phone and became somewhat confused. Normally Trisha would be at work right now. Serving drinks to the many patrons of the 10-7. Maybe she was on a break or something and called to confirm the plans for tomorrow.

Judy rolled onto her side so her phone was in-between her and the wall next to her bed. She then pressed a button and answered the video call.

An image that surprised Judy filled the screen. Trisha was smiling as she laid down in her own bed, looking at Judy from her pillow, exactly how Judy was. She felt her heart skip a beat as she took the image of her friend in. It was almost as if the two were laying in the same bed and staring into one another's eyes.

"Hey Trisha. Shouldn't you be at work?" Judy asked, though her words said one thing her bright expression said another. Her purple eyes wide with joy and the smile just screamed happiness.

"Yeah well, slow night. Eddie can handle the bar on his own. Called the boss and asked if I could head home and he gave me the go ahead," Trisha explained, "You just get home?"

Trisha's eyes went to Judy's uniform and then back to the gray bunny's face.

Judy nodded slowly and yawned, "Yeah, just got in a little while ago, was just resting before I get ready for bed."

"Gotta take a nap before you fall asleep?" Trisha teased with a wink.

 _Oh gosh that wink._ It caused Judy to shiver with excitement.

"Well bunnies are closely related to sloths ya know," Judy began to say and then winced, realizing how speciest it sounded.

Trisha however let out a happy giggle which told Judy she was in the clear.

"Gonna be more cheesy jokes like that tomorrow?" Trisha asked as she scooted closer to her phone. Judy's screen filling up with Trisha.

"Oh you know it, Nick has given me some of his best one liners," Judy informed her date.

Trisha rolled her eyes, "Oh good, can't wait for that..."

"So about tomorrow..." Judy said slowly, looking a little nervous. "What are the plans?"

"Well," Trisha had a wicked smile on her face, "Do you like surprises?"

"Nope, hate them," Judy said quickly, but the way her lips curved told Trisha she was being playful.

"Well that's too bad," Trisha said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Awwww come on! Please?" Judy begged.

"Nope," Trisha said as she shook her head. "Just gonna have to _Try everything_ , right?"

"Well, I guess," Judy said with a slight pout. This didn't exactly put the storm in her mind to rest though. There was still so many factors.

"I will pick you up at 5, wear one of your button up plaid shirts, preferably the purple one because it matches those beautiful eyes of yours and some jeans," Trisha said firmly but sweetly. To some this would look like Trisha trying to micromanage. However to Judy this was a godsend. Suddenly knowing what to wear put her mind at ease.

"So there is a dress code?" Judy asked playfully.

Trisha just gave Judy a knowing smile and the gray bunny closed her eyes.

"How much has he told you?" Judy asked, knowing her partner must have spilled the beans about her nerves.

"He said you were nervous, but in a good way. Also said you have been asking him for some fashion tips. As much fun as it would be to see you dressed like Nick, I wanted to be seen with Judy Hopps."

Judy shook her head. Part of her was annoyed with her partner for revealing what she had been feeling to Trisha. The other part though was so grateful to the fox she decided to buy him the largest coffee they could find the next time they were on patrol.

"Yeah, little nervous…this is new to me and I didn't know what to wear," Judy grumbled as she looked down. When her eyes glanced back at the screen Trisha beamed.

"It's kinda sweet, but Judy it's me. Nothing to be nervous about. This will be fun," Trisha promised.

Judy didn't need much convincing and just nodded.

"Can you give me a hint to what we-" Judy began but the wicked smirk from Trisha told her there was no point.

"Take a chance, it will be fun," Trisha said confidently.

Judy just nodded.

"So how was your day?" Trisha asked, her tone made her sound genuinely interested.

Judy took in a deep breath and then began to tell Trisha about the most random call they had had that afternoon. It involved this odd fox who lived in a dark blue lighthouse over in the beach blocks district.

"So a crazy fox in a blue light house was shouting and ranting at some beach goers?" Trisha asked as Judy told the story.

"Yeah, didn't seem all there," Judy admitted as she thought more about the call, "Kept offering Nick and me sundaes whenever we started to ask him if he was feeling okay. He also kept looking at me asking if I was about to go savage."

"So a bunny can go savage now? Some mammals are just weird," Trisha said as she scrunched her nose.

"Tell me about it."

The two does laughed and continued talking about one another's day. Trisha saying her day was boring and seemed more interested in Judy's. Only to have the officer shake her head and request to hear about the other does adventures.

They talked for hours until Judy finally noticed how late it was. Sadly Trisha suggested it was a good time to stop, that they would see each other in the evening.

Judy just nodded, feeling slightly sad to end the call but also happy because just one more sleep stood between her and her date.

The two does wished one another a good night. Trisha blowing a kiss to Judy who blushed before hanging up.

"I have a date…" Judy muttered to herself as she looked at the ceiling, "I have a date with Trisha Rose."

The next day was a blur to Judy. Not that she cared, she was really just concerned with getting to the end of the day when she could finally go on this date. Part of her still couldn't believe she was actually going to go on a date with a doe. Another part of her though just felt this was right and told the other side to shut it.

"4:45...okay," Judy said as she looked at the clock on her desk and then back at the mirror. She examined herself for what must have been the 10th time. She wore the outfit Trisha had suggested. A bright purple and white button up shirt clung to her body while a pair of sun-bleached jeans hugged her legs.

She took in another deep breath, contemplating whether she needed to add more make up. It was a little too late now and she just hoped Trisha would be okay with a more natural looking Judy.

"4:50…okay..." Judy said as she looked back at the mirror.

Judy began to wonder if she should wait outside for Trisha. Or if she should text to ask. Would it be a little to forward? Or just sound stupid? What if she is already waiting downstairs?!

A sudden knock on the door answered all the questions running through Judy's mind. She looked at the door and then the clock which read 5:00.

" _Wow, right on the dot._ " Judy thought as she strolled over to the door. She slowly opened the threshold to her apartment and smiled.

There she was, Judy's date!

Trisha was wearing a button up blue blouse, its dark blue reminding Judy of the ZPD. It went so well with Trisha's eyes that Judy found herself lost for words. The brown doe had decided to go with a pair of tight khaki pants. The outfit, though not very revealing, complimented the doe's curves perfectly.

" _This is my date,_ " Judy thought as she stared at Trisha who smiled back.

"Ready?" Trisha asked. There was no need for a formal greeting. This was Trisha after all. The thought calmed Judy as she realized that this was one of her dearest friends. She could be herself around Trisha. Judy did her best to keep that in mind.

"Yeah, finally gonna tell me where we are going?" Judy asked as she stepped out of her apartment. She closed the door behind her and locked up. Once she was sure her apartment was secure she turned to look at Trisha.

Judy took a minute to study the brown bunny before she realized Trisha had taken a step closer. Judy instinctively took a step back and felt herself suddenly pressed against the door.

"So, I have an idea," Trisha began as she bit her lower lip. Judy tilted her head in curiosity.

"Uh oh," Judy teased. Trisha blushed but then returned to the subject at hand.

"I think it's a good idea," Trisha mumbled.

"Well I wouldn't mind hearing it."

"It's more of a show you kind of deal," Trisha said, a slight stutter in her voice.

 _Is she nervous?_

"Well try everything right?" Judy shrugged.

"Promise you won't be mad?" Trisha asked softly.

Judy suddenly had an idea where this was going. But she didn't want to be rash and assume. She looked at the brown does lips, her own mouth opening slowly.

"Promise…" Judy whispered.

No way it was going to happen like this. It couldn't be that easy.

"Okay, good," Trisha said as she took another step forward. The brown bunny placed a paw on the back of Judy's neck while the other went to the gray doe's cheek.

Trisha then pulled Judy forward and pressed her lips against a still rather surprised Judy's. This wasn't like the drunken kiss at the bar. Or the surprise during the Tundra Town operation.

No this was a different kiss entirely. This was the kind of kiss normally reserved for after a date that had gone well. The kind that would lead to passionate gasps and moans in a more private location.

Judy couldn't explain it but she felt herself melt against Trisha. Her own gray arms gently wrapping around the brown bunny's waist as she slowly let her eyes close.

"A doe is kissing you!" Judy's inner voice said in surprise. "No, I am kissing a doe!" She thought back. The words carrying more meaning.

Judy felt Trisha's lips part for a moment. Judy hesitated though, was she ready for all this? She felt her own lips part slightly as the kiss continued. Apparently she was ready for this.

This kiss carried on for a few more seconds before Trisha finally pulled away. Judy felt herself lean forward, catching Trisha's lips one last time before the doe was out of reach.

"So, yeah, wanted to get the awkward part out of the way. No need to worry about what to do at the end of the night, now we just focus on having fun," Trisha explained.

Judy kept her eyes closed a moment longer. The memory of what had just happened played over in her mind.

"Judy?" Trisha asked nervously.

Judy's eyes suddenly snapped open and she looked ahead. A nervous looking doe stood in front of her.

"Was that…too much?" Trisha asked nervously.

Judy shook her head and then pulled Trisha close once more. The brown bunny let out a surprised gasp as she suddenly pressed against Judy's body. The gray doe leaned forward and brought her lips to Trisha's once more. Trisha let out a soft giggle but then was silenced by Judy's next action.

Everything about this felt amazing to Judy, like she had been searching for this for so long. Now that she had found these feelings she wanted to see how good they felt. Without asking any permission or giving Trisha a warning Judy parted her lips and slid her tongue into the kiss.

Trisha let out a surprised noise. Judy suddenly worried she may have gone too…nope never mind. Trisha's lips opened to greet Judy's wandering tongue. The kiss growing more and more heated by the second. As their tongues intertwined Judy suddenly shivered. This wasn't her first kiss. This wasn't her first time making out. This was the first time it had felt so damn good though.

She didn't want it to end but suddenly a pair of paws could be heard coming up the nearby stairs. Like a high schooler about to get caught Judy pulled away and looked nervously down the hall. Trisha let out a giggle as she let go of Judy and stood next to her. Obviously not afraid of being caught. She did however respect Judy's wishes. The brown bunny knowing that since Judy lived here she would have to deal with any repercussions of being caught by the neighbors.

A tired looking wolf in a construction uniform came trotting from the stairs. He noticed the two does and gave them a kind nod. He then turned in the opposite direction and trudged down the hall to his apartment.

Judy watched as the predator strolled away and then looked at Trisha who gave Judy a smug look.

"What?" Judy asked nervously.

"Nothing," Trisha said, the smug look remaining.

"What?" Judy asked a little more firmly.

"You're a really good kisser," Trisha said slyly as she grabbed Judy's paw and started to lead her down the hall.

Had Trisha looked back she would have seen Judy's ears turn bright red as the bunny blushed. Had Trisha stopped however she would have probably been pinned to the wall as Judy had the sudden urge to continue what Trisha had started.

Trisha though seemed to be a doe on a mission as she led Judy down the hall and to the stairs. Her steps were quick and eager which caused Judy to become equally excited.

It only took a few minutes but soon the couple found themselves on the street in front of the apartment building. Judy giggling the whole way as she kept up with her date. Trisha's ears were low as she led Judy along, a sign that she was eager.

There was a vehicle idling in front of the apartment building and Judy recognized the driver.

"Hey Em," Judy said as she hopped into the back seat followed closely by Trisha. Judy was somewhat surprised by Trisha joining her in the back that the brown bunny almost ended up in Judy's lap. "How are you doing?"

The otter who was sporting a bright blue 10-7 shirt beamed at Judy. Her dark green eyes locking with the bunny's.

"Oh I am good. Got tricked into playing driver by your DATE!" Em informed as she gave Judy a wink. "Was wondering when you two would finally get this over with."

"Har har! Shouldn't someone be driving?" Trisha teased. Em though wasn't done.

"What happened to be right back? Been idling here for like 10 minutes," Em said with a smirk.

"The gas is the one on the right," Trisha said nervously.

Em however licked one of her digits as she turned around and reached over to Judy and wiped away some of Trisha's lips gloss from the corner of the gray does lips. Judy blushed as Trisha gasped.

"How did that get there? That is just so weird," Trisha said jokingly.

Em had a knowing look on her face, "thanks by the way!."

"For what?" Trisha and Judy asked simultaneously.

"I had 10 bucks on you two kissing before you even made it to the Boardwalk," Em said playfully.

"Boardwalk?" Judy asked, tilting her head and looking over to Trisha.

"EM! It was supposed to be a surprise," Trisha groaned.

Em winced, "oh, sorry Trish."

"You're lucky I like you," Trisha grumbled.

Her mood suddenly changed though when she felt Judy grab her paw and give it a squeeze. Trisha looked over at Judy who was smiling.

"Boardwalk?" Judy asked excitedly.

"And you're lucky you have such an awesome friend who doesn't mind driving your fluffy butts all over before she goes to work."

"Thanks Em…" Trisha mumbled as she looked at Judy, a smile forming on her face as she started to lean over.

"Ah!" Em shouted from the front as she proceeded to pull the vehicle out into traffic. "Save it for after I drop you off! I ain't playing prom night driver up here!"

Both does giggled and settled with just a simple hand holding session as they were driven through the streets.

The trip to the Beach Blocks district was actually kind of fun. Em and Trisha teasing one another about work. Judy asking Em if she had any good stories about Trisha. The brown bunny practically jumping into the front seat to shut the otter up as Em began to talk about a drinking competition gone wrong from a while back.

"Ah! Don't distract the driver!" Judy shouted as she pulled Trisha to the back seat.

"I wasn't distracting her! I was killing her!" Trisha said as Em chuckled from the front seat.

"Don't make me cuff you!" Judy barked and pointed a finger at Trisha who sat back, her bright blue eyes widening.

"Oh yes please!" Trisha said excitedly as she slid a paw up Judy's leg which caused the gray doe to shiver.

"Oi! No sweating up the back seat!" Em shouted from the front.

The three mammals all began to laugh once more and Judy felt her cheeks starting to get sore. She had been laughing and smiling all day and it started to take its toll on her muscles. It was an amazing feeling as she rubbed her cheek softly, realizing she hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

They finally reached their destination. Em pulling the car up to a set of large wooden pillars that held a sign that read: Boardwalk. The sign was made up of large light bulbs and Judy was reminded of older times. She had seen pictures of places like this. They were always in black and white. She didn't think a place like this still existed. She was very glad she was wrong and even gladder to be here with Trisha.

"Thanks for the ride Em," Judy said as she scooted out of the back seat.

Judy watched as Trisha leaned forward and gave Em a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Em, have fun at work."

"You have fun working it," Em shot back, leaning into the kiss on the cheek and grinning.

Judy watched and felt a little jealous at seeing the affection towards the otter. The feeling passed as quickly as it came. Realizing it was just part of Trisha's personality which was one of the reasons they were on the date in the first place.

Trisha hopped from the car and waved as her friend drove off. She then turned to Judy and smiled. She reached over and grabbed Judy by the paw and led her excitedly under the sign. Before they entered the boardwalk she stopped.

"Oh wait," she said and pulled her phone out. She looked around and saw a large moose waiting by the curb, most likely waiting for his ride. Trisha bounced over before Judy could say anything.

"Excuse me sir," Trisha said happily.

The moose turned and gave Trisha a friendly smile. "Yes ma'am?"

"Would you mind taking a picture of me and my date? Under the sign?"

Judy suddenly blushed. Hearing Trisha say that Judy was her date to a stranger felt kind of fun.

"Wouldn't mind at all." The moose said as he took Trisha's phone and strolled over. Trisha ran back to Judy and put her arm around Judy's waist and held her close. Judy leaned against Trisha and smiled, their cheeks pressed against one another as both their ears raised up.

"Okay! 1,2,3," The moose announced and took a picture.

Both Judy and Trisha beamed at the camera and heard a click.

"One more?" The moose asked kindly.

Trisha beamed and nodded, a wicked smile on her face.

"Okay! 1,2-"

At 3 Trisha turned her head and pressed her lips against Judy's cheek and gave her a loving kiss. Her soft lips felt wonderful to Judy as they brushed against her gray fur.

"Lovely," The moose said as he approached and handed Trisha the phone.

The two does thanked the moose who waved and headed back to the curb.

Trisha and Judy examined the pictures. Judy felt her cheeks warm when she looked at the second one. Her eyes were so bright and her smile held something she had never seen in her own pictures. Trisha of course looked amazing and the image of her kissing Judy's cheek made the gray doe excited.

"Okay ready?" Trisha asked as she put her phone away and grabbed Judy's paw once more.

Judy nodded as she looked around, "So what is there to do?"

"Tons! But there is one thing in particular I really wanna do," Trisha exclaimed as she lead Judy onto the board walk.

The boardwalk was like a mini amusement park on the beach. The old planks of wood were faded and worn which gave everything a very rustic and historic appeal. Judy felt excited as she looked around at all the park had to offer. There were a few wooden rides like roller coasters, nothing too intense mind you. There was a haunted house. And even a small train that had some kits stuffed onboard, all of them screaming with happiness as the train slowly went around the small track.

Judy felt rather nervous though when she spied a ride up ahead. Trisha leading them right towards it.

The Tunnel of Love was a light pink building. Travelers would sit in a small boat and be taken through different scenes of romance. Back drops of beautiful vistas or little rooms filled with hearts. It was very cheesy but still kind of fun. The whole point of the ride though was to get a little cozy with your fellow rider. Judy watched as an eager couple boarded a boat and entered the ride. Both of them acting rather bashful.

Before they reached the Tunnel of Love however Trisha veered to the left toward a different building. The bright sign with letters made of light bulbs read: Arcade.

Judy began to feel a little more at ease as the brown bunny lead Judy into the building. The large room was filled with different noises and happy voices.

Judy looked around and saw different games. None of them very modern though. A lot of carnival like games were set up in the large atrium. Mammals of different sizes trying their luck to win cheap prizes.

Trisha lead her date right up to one and Judy began to understand what was going on. She thought it was actually kind of cute.

"Well well well, look who came back," said a female wolf in a striped shirt. Her dark yellow eyes falling on Trisha who put on a playful scowl.

"I'm here for the big one Ellie," Trisha announced.

"Well hope you plan on dropping a lot of cash, because unless your aim has improved you aren't getting it," The wolf teased as she loaded a rifle with pellets.

"I brought a secret weapon this time," Trisha exclaimed as she got behind Judy and pushed the gray doe forward. Judy began to giggle at her dates antics.

"Come on, win your girl a prize?" Trisha whispered playfully.

"What do I get if I win?" Judy asked playfully as she nuzzled against Trisha.

"Name it, just wipe that smug look off Ellie's face."

Judy grinned evilly as she strolled up to the counter.

"You ever handled one of these?" Ellie asked smugly as she put a pellet rifle on the counter. There were several different sizes of rifles on the counter. Ellie eyed Judy and gave her the best fit.

Judy grinned as she slowly slid her paw down the rifle and then picked it up. Her memories of the academy flooding her mind as she put the butt of the rifle to her shoulder. She slowed her breathing and adjusted her body till she was in a comfortable stance.

Judy took aim at a series of tin cans. Lining up her sights. Trisha tapped Judy on the shoulder and whispered into her ears.

"Smaller ones are more points. Get us 1000 points and we get the big prize," she whispered and then gave Judy a peck on the cheek for luck.

Judy adjusted her aim and zeroed in on a series of very small tins at the top of the range. She stuck her tongue out and took a deep breath.

The poor tins never stood a chance.

Judy knocked over every single small tin with ammo to spare. She then cleaned up the center shelf and a random star that flew over the range.

Ellie sat at one end of the counter. A look of pure shock on her face.

"What the hell?" the wolf muttered.

Trisha squealed happily and wrapped her arms around Judy's neck and planted a series of kisses on the gray doe's cheeks.

"My hero!" Trisha said excitedly.

"That was fun," Judy said as she ensured her rifle was safe and then set it on the counter. She then turned to look at Trisha and beamed, "Your turn."

Trisha froze and began to shake her head, "No. You already won. Plus we should leave on a high note."

"Or we can see what you got," Judy said as she put some money on the counter. Ellie was still in shock as to what she had just witnessed so it took her a moment to realize Judy had paid for another round. The wolf loaded another rifle and put it on the counter.

Judy led Trisha over and the brown doe groaned, looking up at the ceiling as her ears fell to her back.

"This will be fun," Judy said, having a little plan on her mind. "Trust me."

Trisha sighed as she picked up the rifle and began to raise it up.

"No," Judy said quickly. She then stood right being Trisha, her chest pressed against her friends back. Trisha had a somewhat surprised look on her face but remained still.

Judy leaned close and began to whisper into her date's ear. "Hold it close..." she whispered sensually into Trisha's ear which earned a shiver from the brown doe.

Judy slowly reached around Trisha and pulled the rifle close. Her paws slowly gliding down Trisha's arms.

"Turn your hips a little more," She whispered as she put her paws on Trisha's waist and squeezed.

"Don't" Judy began slowly as her paws began to rise.

"Forget" her words lowering even more as her paws left Trisha's waist and glided towards the doe's chest.

"To breath" Judy finished, her paws stopping just underneath Trisha's chest.

The brown doe had her eyes closed and her breathing was somewhat labored.

"Judy..." Trisha moaned softly.

"Open your eyes," Judy instructed. Trisha followed the order and opened her bright blue eyes, her lids drooping slightly.

"Breath slowly..." Judy whispered.

Trisha lined up her sight and squeezed the trigger.

Though not as good as Judy the brown bunny did an amazing job. Only missing once.

Ellie shook her head as she watched the show. "So I'm just gonna say you got all of them."

"But I missed one," Trisha pointed out.

"Yeah but that show just now…wow..." Ellie said as she gave Judy a wink. Trisha growled and put an arm around Judy's waist causing the officer to giggle.

Ellie raised her large paws defensively, "Just saying Trisha, that was hot."

Judy grinned at Trisha who looked over with a nervous smile. Judy actually felt kind of proud of herself. It took a lot to get Trisha flustered so this was quiet the accomplishment.

"So I am guessing you want him?" Ellie asked, bringing Trisha's attention back to the wolf.

Trisha nodded quickly with a smile.

Ellie smirked and strolled over to the other side of the shooting gallery and reached under the counter. Seconds later she produced two items.

Judy began to laugh out loud. Realizing all this was for some toys.

Trisha bounced in play excitedly. "You have no idea how long I have been trying to win these."

"Seriously, you don't," Ellie said jokingly.

"Is that Captain Carrots?" Judy asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Trisha nodded as she took the carrot plushie with a cape and hugged it close to her body. Captain Carrots was an old kit cartoon about a carrot with super powers. The show was very cheesy and no longer on the air. Judy though could remember some of the theme song.

"Don't forget his young ward," Trisha said as she scooped up the other plushie which was a bright blue or with a cape and mask. "Blueberry boy!"

Trisha spun in a circle as she hugged the plushies to her body. She stopped and beamed at Judy who had produced her cellphone when Trisha wasn't looking. Trisha smiled for the camera, unabashed by her own hijinks.

She then looked at Ellie and pulled her cellphone out. "Ellie! Picture!" Trisha said excitedly as she handed the wolf her phone. The predator chuckled and took the device and aimed it at the pair of bunnies.

Trisha handed Captain Carrots to Judy who stood next to Trisha. Ellie counted down before taking the picture. On 3 Trisha turned to give Judy a kiss on the cheek but Judy knew it was coming. Though Trisha's original target was the gray fur on her date's cheek she instead found her lips pressed against Judy's, the gray bunny turning at the right moment to meet Trisha.

They heard the camera click but lingered for a second. It took Ellie coughing before the two does parted. Trisha was speechless as she looked at Judy happily.

After retrieving Trisha's phone and giggling at the picture the does hopped on their way. Once outside Judy noticed the sun had started to set. Trisha noticed this two and suddenly gripped Judy's paw with excitement.

"Sunset spot," Trisha blurted out happily and began to drag Judy through the small crowd of mammals that were wandering the boardwalk.

"What spot?" Judy asked as she was dragged by her date towards one end of the boardwalk.

"You will see," Trisha said excitedly.

It took only a minute or two but soon Judy found herself on the side of an old photo shop. The doors were boarded up. A sign the place had been out of business for a while. Trisha led Judy around the corner of the building.

"Are we supposed to be back here?" Judy asked nervously.

"What are you? A cop?" Trisha asked with a wink as she led the nervous bunny towards a set of stairs on the side of the building. Trisha let go of Judy's paws and moved a gate that blocked the stairs aside.

Trisha then led Judy up the steps to the roof of the building which was actually two stories. Judy kept close to Trisha during the climb up. Looking over the side with some hesitation since there was no guard rail.

It was all worth it though when they reached the top of the building. There was a few chairs here and there. The main attraction though as an old lumpy looking couch that had obviously weathered the elements for a while. It wasn't exactly in the best condition but it still looked like an appealing spot to sit.

Trisha led Judy over to the couch and took a seat. Judy didn't need much prompting as she sat right next to Trisha and scooted close to the brown bunny who rested her head on Judy's shoulder and snuggled up to the doe.

They said nothing as they watched the sun slowly sink into the sea out in the distance.

Judy began to take a mental inventory of sorts of her night. The date, though had just started, had been amazing. Also completely unorthodox. She had thought that Trisha would take her to some club and go dancing or maybe a bar. Instead though the brown bunny had surprised Judy with one of the sweetest dates she had ever been on. There was no pressure, no awkwardness, and just fun times. This was exactly how a date should be.

"I'm so glad you asked me out Judy," Trisha whispered softly, breaking the silence with a sweet sounding sentence.

"Me too," Judy whispered as she leaned over and gave Trisha a small peck on the head between the ears.

The two watched as the last line of orange completely faded from view. The star filled sky illuminated the world around the two does.

Trisha slowly tilted her head so her face was buried into Judy's neck. Judy giggled softly but then suddenly froze when she felt a pair of lips gently press into her fur.

Trisha began to lightly peck at Judy's neck which caused the gray doe to get goose bumps. Trisha continued her handy work and quickly pelted Judy with small pecks till Judy spoke up.

"Slow down," Judy whispered which caused Trisha to freeze and pull away.

"I'm sorry Judy. Too far?" Trisha asked nervously.

"No, slow down so I can enjoy it," Judy whispered.

Trisha gave Judy an odd look which caused Judy to giggle. The gray doe began to blush as she looked at her date. She then took a deep breath and leaned close to Trisha.

"Like this," Judy whispered as she put a paw to Trisha's cheek and tilted the brown bunny's head so her neck was exposed.

Judy couldn't exactly explain what she was doing nor did she know where all this came from. It just felt right though. She gently pressed her lips to the brown fur of Trisha's neck and gave it a light peck.

She smiled as she felt Trisha shake excitedly and let out a soft purr. Judy used the excitement filling her to keep going.

As she pressed her lips to Trisha's neck once more her lips parted slightly as she ran her tongue against Trisha's skin.

"Ohhhhh," Trisha said softly as she began to understand where Judy was going. "I think I got it. But better keep showing me to be sure," Trisha teased.

Judy obliged. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with it though. Her heart was racing as she continued to slowly kiss at Trisha's neck.

The moment was interrupted though by a suddenly buzzing in Judy's pants.

Trisha whined slightly as Judy pulled away. "Sorry, let me just make sure it's not work," Judy apologized, feeling a little guilty for stopping the moment.

Trisha however decided she wasn't done with Judy. As the gray bunny pulled her phone out Trisha leaned over and began to kiss at Judy's neck. Her lips parting slightly as she ran a tongue over Judy's fur.

"Mmmm, there you go," Judy whispered, surprised at her own voice.

Judy looked at the phone and saw it was Nick calling. "It's Nick."

"Answer it," Trisha said, her voice muffled as she nibbled at Judy's neck which earned her a gasp.

"No marks," Judy whispered suddenly.

"You sure? Not even a little one? Something to remember me by?" Trisha teased.

Judy giggled and answered her phone. She put the cell to her ears as Trisha continued her work. With her free paw Judy began to run her digits over Trisha's arm and enjoyed the soft fur.

"Hey Nick."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Nick asked quickly.

"Ummm," Judy began.

"Wow Trisha works fast," Nick teased which made Judy blush.

Trisha began to press her body against Judy. The gray doe gasping and closing her eyes. "Yeah, well bunnies like moving fast. We got things to do."

"Sounds like it. I just wanted me sure she didn't have you tied down somewhere. Glad the date is going well," Nick said happily over the phone.

"It is," Judy said as she bit her lip. She felt very distracted and had troubling focusing on the phone call. "Listen Nick can I-"

"Call me later carrots. Say hi to Trisha for me and have fun," Nick chuckled.

"Thanks, bye," Judy said as she hung up the phone and then turned her attention back to Trisha.

"Was it for me?" Trisha teased as she gave Judy another little nibble.

"Mmmmm, yeah, some fox asking what you were doing to me," Judy teased.

"Hehehe, that's sweet of him, checking up on his partner like that," Trisha whispered as she began to run a paw over Judy's stomach. Trisha had actually been restraining herself the whole time. She would have gladly had the shirt off her date by now but she didn't want to ruin the moment. After all this was a whole new thing for Judy.

"Yeah, he is the best partner ever," Judy mumbled as she let her head fall back.

"Bet I could beat him," Trisha whispered as she nibbled at Judy which caused the gray doe to moan.

"Don't know, he sure has taken to being a police officer..."

"No I mean I bet I could literally beat him, like with a bat," Trisha teased.

Judy had to out a paw to her mouth as her eyes watered with tears. The image of Nick running away from the brown doe welding a bat was such an amusing sight she started to wheeze.

"Oh no," Trisha said playfully as Judy had trouble breathing. "Mouth to mouth!"

Before Judy could respond Trisha put both her paws on Judy's cheeks and pressed her lips to Judy's. She then blew against Judy's lips causing a funny sound to escape from between the two does.

If Judy wasn't laughing hard before she sure was now. The gray doe closed her eyes as she rolled over on the couch. Her laughter filling the area around them.

Trisha sat back on the couch as she stared at Judy. The bunny needing a minute to compose herself. When Judy had finished laughing she slowly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, thanks for the CPR," Judy giggled.

Trisha just grinned and gave Judy a wink.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Trisha stood up. "Come on, I got a lot more games for you to beat and win me prizes at."

Trisha reached her paw out and Judy took it happily. The two collected their plushies and hopped to the stairs that led back to the rest of the boardwalk.

The rest of the night was filled with jokes, laughter, games, prizes, and candy.

Trisha had apparently been to the boardwalk many times before so she was a kind of expert on the different things to try and the stuff to avoid. She knew several of the mammals that worked around the amusement park and received friendly greetings as she led her date around.

When Trisha brought Judy over to one of the many street food vendors the buffalo at the cart greeted Trisha like she was an old friend. He gave them the "Trisha special". It was a set of steamed carrots and a sweet sauce in a sweet bun. At first Judy thought the combination was a bit odd. Until she bit into the food and her taste buds were sent through a loop. The tangy flavor of the sauce mixed into the familiar crunch of the carrot was actually surprisingly good. Trisha paid for their food before Judy could offer. The brown bunny waving her paw about as Judy pleaded to help pay. Turned out Trisha had already gotten a discount on the food and Judy's meal was pretty much free.

A lot of their date was actually free. When Trisha brought Judy into a sweets store the panda at the register handed them a bag of fresh salt water taffy. When Trisha tried to pay the panda waddled away with his large paws to his ears as he started to sing.

"Thanks Po!" Trisha shouted as she was dragged from the shop by Judy.

The pair strolled down the pier as they popped the sweet salt water taffy into their mouths and chewed.

"This is amazing," Judy declared as she chewed at a citrus flavored candy.

"Po is amazing," Trisha admitted. "He and I met at a movie night at an old theater nearby. We are both really into Kung Fu. He is the one that told me about this place."

"I'm glad he did," Judy said happily as the does continued to snack at the candies.

The night was growing late and Judy knew it. She noticed that there were fewer and fewer mammals on the boardwalk and a few of the shops had begun to close up for the night.

Judy felt a sudden dread when she realized what all this meant. Once the boardwalk closed the date would have to come to an end. For the first time in what felt like forever she

"What time do you have work tomorrow?" Trisha asked softly as the pair began to stroll towards the exit of the boardwalk.

"Kind of early..." Judy admitted sadly. Her ears starting to droop. For the first time ever she actually didn't look forward to work.

"Ew," Trisha said playfully. "I hate early. I like nights."

"Kind of goes with being a bartender," Judy pointed out.

"Yeah, It's fun too. Get to see a lot of folks I wouldn't normally get to see," Trisha said as they strolled past the arcade which had begun to shut down for the night. The pair spotted Ellie who waved and smiled in their direction. Trisha held up her blue plushie and waved it about triumphantly which caused Ellie to laugh.

"Only problem is I keep getting hit in by all these mammals," Trisha chuckled.

Judy blushed, "That must be terrible."

"Oh yeah, there is this one doe," Trisha began as she gave Judy's paw a squeeze, "She is so pushy. Wouldn't take no for an answer."

Judy giggled as she rolled her eyes, "Oh I hate those types."

"Yeah, at least she is cute," Trisha said playfully.

The two does began to laugh as they strolled in silence to the edge of the boardwalk. The bright sign was still illuminated and a few mammals were still about.

Trisha reached into her pocket and looked at her phone, "Let me arrange a ride, give me a sec."

Judy stood next to Trisha as the brown bunny began to type into her phone. Judy noticed the bunny had opened a driver request app and was typing in their location.

"Hey there," came a confident voice. Judy's ears twitched. The gray doe turned to look at a pair of bucks who had wandered up to them. The pair both sported dark gray fur and outfits that told Judy these were the type of bucks that would be out late partying.

"Um, hello?" Judy said as she looked around and then back at the bucks. Hoping they were talking to someone else but there wasn't another mammal in the direct vicinity.

"What's a pair of does like yourself a doing out on a night like this?"

Judy didn't need this right now. She didn't need it ever but she especially didn't need it right now. She had already been hit on so much during the community outreach events and during her shifts that she just wanted to pull someone's ears off.

All of this had happened before Trisha had come into the picture though.

"How often does that line actually work?" Trisha asked without looking up from her phone.

"Ask me in the morning," the other buck said as he strolled over to Trisha and brushed a paw against her arm. Something seemed off to Judy. The way the two bucks had just appeared out of nowhere and how they acted. It was all too convenient.

"Listen you two!" Trisha began. As she swatted the bucks paw away. "We aren't interested! So why don't you two go find some nice quiet place and screw off!"

"Aww, come on Trisha don't be that way," the buck closest to Judy said softly.

Trisha froze and her eye twitched as she looked over at the buck next to Judy. Oddly enough the buck closest to Trisha also looked at his friend, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I mean! Random bunny we haven't met before!" the male began to panic as he looked to Trisha and then Judy. When he looked over at his friend the other male shrugged and began to stutter.

"We will fight you!" The buck closest to Trisha shouted quickly as he got into and exaggerated fight stance and began to move his arms about.

"Yes we will fight you for Judy!" The other buck said as he ran to his friend and got into a similar stance.

"Shut up Jerry we aren't supposed to know Trisha's date's name," the first buck said.

"Dude its Judy freaking Hopps! How am I not gonna notice that!"

Trisha put her paw to her forehead and slowly looked at Judy and gave her date a weak smile.

Judy put a paw on her hip and smirked, "Well? Aren't you gonna fight for me?"

Trisha giggled and looked at the two bucks who were obviously friends of Trisha's. She walked over to the two males who remained in position but swayed while making what they felt would be proper karate noises.

Trisha lazily raised a paw and bright it down gently on either of the bucks necks. The two males fell over quickly while making death noises.

"Oh no! Defeated by such a strong and protecting doe!"

"And also very cute and most likely an excellent provider who would be happy to lend a shoulder to rest ones weary head after a long day at the ZPD," the other buck added.

Judy ran over to Trisha and wrapped her arms around her date. "My hero!" she exclaimed as she gave Trisha a peck on the cheek.

Trisha blushed and shook her head. "I should have never listened to that fox..." she grumbled.

"Nick set this up?" Judy asked with a laugh.

"He mentioned you have been getting hit on a lot lately," Trisha explained as she turned to look at Judy, her blue eyes looking to the ground as she shuffled her feet.

"I know I would hit on you," one of the bucks mumbled.

"Dude shut up, we have been defeated by Trisha who would make an awesome girlfriend for any gray doe police lady."

Judy laughed at the two bucks on the ground while Trisha winced. The brown bunny knowing now just how dumb this plan was and secretly planning some way to get back at Nick.

"Do we have to stay dead all night?" came a grumbling from the floor.

"Let's at least wait for their ride, I think we almost have Judy convinced," the other 'body' on the floor suggested.

"This has to be the sweetest thing ever," Judy announced as she gave Trisha another peck on the cheek. Her lips lingering for an extra moment. "Thanks for saving the day."

"Do I get a reward?" Trisha asked playfully as her normal bubbly self returned.

Judy let her eye lids droop as she took a step closer to Trisha. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh well, I bet I can come up with an idea or two," Trisha said as she put her arms around Judy's waist.

"I'm all ears," Judy whispered.

"Well how about another date?"

Judy was a little taken aback. She had thought that Trisha would suggest something a little more risqué. Her personality had always been one of pushing limits and trying new things. This seemed a little unlike her.

"I think that can be arranged," Judy said sweetly. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, softer wood to be laying on," came a disgruntled mumble from the floor.

Both does began to laugh when suddenly a vehicle pulled up at the curb. A female wolf in the driver seat looked around and then pulled her phone up. Trisha heard a chirp on her own phone indicating their ride had arrived.

"That's us," Trisha pointed at the car and grabbed Judy by the paw. She led her date towards the waiting vehicle.

"Nice meeting you two! Sorry you had to be slayed for my honor!" Judy shouted to the two bucks staying laying on the ground.

"Bye Judy!" they both shouted as they raised their arms, only to let them fall back down to the ground.

Once inside the car Judy scooted closer to her date and leaned in and whispered sweetly into Trisha's ear. "So my brave bunny, you got another date, I am pretty sure you earned at least one last thing."

Trisha purred as she leaned against Judy. "And what's that?"

"Do you like surprises?"

"Love them," Trisha said excitedly as the couple was driven off into the night, back to Judy's apartment.

* * *

 **Woot! Finally got to the date!**

 **Thank you all for the continued support! The out pouring of positive vibes have been amazing!**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now if you excuse me, think Firewatch needs some attention!**

 **Updated 4/8/2019**

 **Few minor edits in here. Forgot how sweet this date was. Rereads can be fun right?**


	4. Coming up for coffee

-Coming up for coffee-

The ride back to Judy's apartment was a quiet one. Not because it was awkward or anything. Far from it. No it was just neither doe had anything to say really. The driver would check on her passengers in the review mirror from time to time. The black wolf smiling when she watched the two does. She reached over and turned on the radio and landed on a jazz station. Letting a calm music fill the car. The wolf looked in the rear view once more and when neither doe protested to the music focused in the road once again.

The sight in the back of the small car was actually rather sweet. Judy was sitting at a window seat but her eyes were closed. The reason was clear. Trisha was cuddled against Judy, her head resting on Judy's chest with one arm wrapped around the gray doe's waist while a paw rested next to her own head. Judy meanwhile had her paws wrapped around her date and held the bunny close, using one paw to rub the brown fur on Trisha's arm while her cheek rested against the top of Trisha's head. A smile on her lips as she heard the brown bunny let out the occasional purr.

The moment was wonderful to Judy. Her heart was racing even though it was such a calm moment. She tried to think as to why this was but decided to just focus on the now.

Judy drew in a soft breath and Trisha's scent wafted up into her nose. Trisha smelt wonderful to Judy and she soon lost herself in the sweet scents.

Trisha would occasionally move her head slightly or take in a long breath. But she was obviously very content being nuzzled right up to Judy. Her ears falling behind her head in a comforting manner.

Sadly though the ride didn't take very long and soon the wolf pulled the car right up to Judy's apartment. The wolf let out a soft cough which brought the bunnies back into reality.

"I could always take another drive around the block," the female in the front teased with a wink.

"No, that's ok," Trisha giggled and then had a nervous look about her as her bright blue eyes went to Judy. "Should she keep the motor running or-"

"Want to come up for coffee?" Judy asked before Trisha could finish.

The brown doe beamed and nodded happily. She then looked at the driver and pulled her phone out, activating the driver app. She pressed a few buttons and the wolf looked at her own phone which chirped. The large predator smiled and looked at Trisha.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," the wolf said happily.

"No problem, good choice in music by the way," Trisha complimented.

"Good choice in date by the way," the wolf mimicked and gave the girls a playful wink.

The two bunnies quickly hopped out of the car and waved as the car drove off.

"So...umm...fair warning I'm not really into hot coffee," Trisha admitted as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

Judy wrapped her arms around Trisha's waist and pulled the brown bunny close. "Good," Judy said as she pulled Trisha into a sweet kiss, not caring anymore if anyone saw them, "because I don't have any."

Trisha beamed and realized what the lack of coffee really meant.

"Oh smooth," Trisha giggled.

"Learned it from Nick," Judy admitted.

"Obviously not," Trisha teased, "because it actually worked."

Both bunnies burst out laughing which ended when Trisha leaned in and gave Judy another peck on the lips. The small peck quickly heated and turned into something rather passionate.

The two parted for a moment and Judy grinned as she grabbed Trisha's paw and then darted for the front entrance of the apartment building.

Judy had been at the small apartment building for a while now. It was the first place she moved into when she arrived in Zootopia and she had been so content with it she moved back in when she returned to the city. Nick constantly teased her about it being a shoe box but she had learned a while ago to ignore him.

One of the perks of living in a place like this long enough was one would learn how much time it took to get to their doorstep. Judy had timed herself a few times to see how quickly she could get home. Normally it would be about a 3 minute ordeal once inside the building.

Tonight she cut that time in half. The gray bunny pulling her date through the narrow halls of the building as if there were a fire. She looked back at Trisha who looked a little winded, the brown doe though lovely, wasn't exactly built like Judy and was short of breath by the time they reached Judy's floor.

"You sure know how to take my breath away," Trisha teased with a wink.

"Night is still young," Judy said in her best seductive tone. It seemed to work because suddenly Trisha got a second wind and suddenly charged forward, now dragging Judy behind her the rest of the way.

Seconds later Judy found herself in front of her apartment door, fumbling with her keys. Her paws had begun to shake and on the third miss she felt a soft brown paw grasp her own and help her slide the key into the lock.

"Sorry…just…umm..."

"So cute," Trisha whispered playfully from behind Judy.

Once the door was open both does hurried inside Judy's apartment, neither of them hiding how eager they were to get inside.

Judy slammed the door. She couldn't explain it but having her heart race after the marathon up the stairs just increased her want for Trisha. She turned in time to see Trisha move forward. Caught off guard Judy was easy prey and soon found herself pressed against the now closed door.

Trisha grabbed Judy's wrists and pushed the gray bunny's arms over her head and against the door. Judy let out a surprised gasp but her mouth was soon covered by Trisha's as the brown bunny forced her tongue into Judy's mouth.

Judy loved every second of this. She loved how soft Trisha felt against her but was still rough in all the right ways. The gray doe let out a soft moan as she lost herself in the moment and let her eyes fall close.

Trisha pressed her body against Judy's and the bunny felt a rather gifted chest against her own firm one. Judy shivered in excitement but she suddenly felt very nervous at the situation she found herself in. Sure she had experienced certain things before and was not exactly oblivious to the way things like this went. It wasn't exactly a situation she had ever thought she would find herself in though.

Trisha pulled away from Judy's lips but her body remained close. She rested her forehead against Judy's and was breathing heavily, matching Judy's own labored breaths.

"I can't tell you how long I have waited for this," she said with a pant as she slowly let go of Judy's wrists and began to run her paws down Judy's arms.

The gray bunny shivered with excitement as a tingling feeling filled her. She could feel goosebumps pop up all over and she trembled at Trisha's touch.

"I can't believe I never thought of something like this," Judy admitted, her voice shuddering as the words escaped her lips.

Trisha continued to run her paws down Judy's body. Judy let out a surprised gasp as the brown bunny decided to go for the outside, her paws going down Judy's arms and then around her waist.

Part of her was grateful that Trisha had gone this route, however another part had wished to feel those brown paws on her chest.

"So what are some other things you never thought about?" Trisha asked as she leaned close and began to gently peck at Judy's neck.

The gray doe giggled both at Trisha's words and actions. The small pecks felt amazing but the words began to stir something in her mind.

Judy was still very new to this particular kind of date. She knew she could trust Trisha but at the same time was a little nervous. Or was it excitement?

One of Trisha's paws had wandered from Judy's waist and underneath her shirt, gently gliding over the gray fur underneath.

Ok, it was excitement!

Judy gasped and wrapped a paw around Trisha's head, bringing the doe close as she pressed her body against the brown bunny.

The feeling of someone's paw running over her stomach was amazing. No one had ever really done this, Judy hadn't let anyone at least.

The fact that this paw did not belong to her but to the pretty doe in front of her made it that much better.

"So unless you plan on calling me a ride I think I'm going to-" Trisha began to mumbled, her lips still pressed against Judy's neck, causing sweet vibrations to tickle the officer.

"Spend the night," Judy moaned as she let her head fall back. The feelings inside her were wonderful and she didn't want any of this to end. Not yet at least. If that meant she had to share her bed then…

Was she really ready for that? To sleep with Trisha? Not like sleep sleep. But…

"Mmmmm, gladly," Trisha whispered as her paw that was under Judy's shirt began to rise up slowly. "First though…think we should go over something."

"What's that?" Judy asked nervously as she opened her eyes and watched Trisha pull her head away so she could gaze at Judy with her fabulous blue eyes. Trisha's paw however continued to wander. Slowly and steady it went up. Judy's shirt resisted at first but soon it was brought up by Trisha's other paw, revealing the gray bunny's slim stomach.

Judy began to shiver nervously but gave no signs of stopping, she put her paws against the door she was still pressed against. The feelings taking control.

"I am ok sleeping here...but I literally mean...sleeping," Trisha said as her paws continued to glide ever upward.

Judy gasped as she felt the tip of Trisha's paw at the bottom of Judy's bra. The brown bunny's digit went under the fabric. All it would take was one more second and Trisha would be groping Judy. Just one more…

"I just don't want things to go too quickly is all," Trisha said simply as she suddenly pulled her paw back down and out of Judy's shirt. The brown bunny then turned around and strolled into the apartment. Leaving a very flustered Judy standing against the door. The gray doe's mouth was open and her eyes wide.

After all that build up. If Trisha had wanted to she could have had Judy naked by now. Judy wouldn't put up a fight. Wait? Would she? No, no she wouldn't.

Judy had to think about this for a moment and then realized she was actually ok with all of this. Literally all of it. It took Trisha's little tease for Judy to realize that though.

As the thought crossed Judy's mind another popped up.

" _Oh that tease!_ " Judy thought as she gritted her teeth. She should have known a date with Trisha would have had something like that.

Judy watched as the brown bunny looked over her shoulder and winked. Trisha was fully aware of what she had done and she seemed very pleased with herself. She took a moment to flick her tail at Judy before continuing deeper into the small apartment.

Judy however wouldn't stand for this. Oh no, she had to get Trisha back for that.

Without thinking Judy leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Trisha's waist.

The brown bunny let out a surprised yelp followed by a giggle as she felt Judy press her lips to her neck. Trisha raised her arms over her head and reached behind her, she grasped Judy's ears and ran her paws down. Even though Judy was behind Trisha and had all the power the brown bunny still found a way to make Judy feel wonderful.

Judy however wanted to return the favor and the tease. Before Trisha could say anything Judy ran a paw underneath the brown bunny's blouse and moved her digits through the soft fur.

Trisha let out a soft purr followed by a gasp. Judy moved quickly and raised her paw upwards like Trisha had done before. The only difference was she was moving a lot faster and gave no signs of stopping.

"Woah," Trisha said as she bit her lower lip. Judy felt Trisha tense up which only caused the officer to move faster.

Judy thought she heard Trisha say something else but the words were lost in a series of moans.

Judy paw reached the bottom of Trisha's chest. However she didn't stop. She slid her paw under the fabric and felt the soft fur of Trisha's breasts. She continued to move up, the bra coming with her paw.

She then was stopped though. Judy felt her heart skip a beat as she felt Trisha grab her wrist and shake her head.

"Slow down there Hopps," Trisha said quickly.

Judy felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach. She had gone too far. She had found a way to ruin the moment. Sure Trisha was a tease but Judy had welcomed the attention. Trisha however may not have wanted things to go that far.

"Trisha I am so sorry," Judy said as she let go of Trisha and pulled away. Her paw coming out from under Trisha's crumpled blouse.

Trisha however remained silent and did not turn to look at Judy at first. Judy took a step back and looked at the floor. Her cheeks warming as she blushed.

They were silent for a moment or two as Trisha adjusted herself a few times before taking in a deep sigh. "Well great…"Trisha began, still looking away from Judy. "Now I can't get comfortable."

"Trisha I didn't mean to, I just kind of lost it there and I was all wound up," Judy began to explain as she looked up from the floor.

What she saw made her jaw nearly hit the floor. Trisha had been messing with her top for a few seconds and now Judy could see why. Trisha undid the last button and tossed the blouse over onto the desk in the corner of the room. She then looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"As cute as I know I look," she began, her lips creasing into a wicked grin, "it's so uncomfortable. Would you mind if I borrowed a shirt?"

Judy was dumbfounded. In front of her was Trisha's back. A black bra strap was all Judy could see besides a palate of beautiful brown fur.

"Judy?" Trisha asked, keeping her back to her date.

Judy shook her head as she brought herself back to reality. "Oh yeah! I...I umm...I…"

"Maybe a comfortable sleeping shirt?" Trisha asked with a wink.

Judy nodded and darted to a wardrobe next to her desk. She opened it up and rummaged around. She found a very baggy ZPA shirt she sometimes wore when doing laundry or just laying around her apartment.

Before Judy could turn around though she felt a soft arm wrapped around her waist as her date came up from behind and pressed herself against Judy.

A wave of relief washed over the doe as she thought the night could be recovered. Sure she had kind of gone a little wild just now but with Trisha's arm around her she felt all was forgiven.

"I know it may sound weird coming from me," Trisha whispered softly as she nuzzled her face into Judy's neck, "I just want to take it slow right now. You're so special to me I am worried about…well…I am just a little nervous is all."

"The famous Trisha nervous?"

"Well I get nervous around beautiful creatures," Trisha whispered before giving Judy a sweet little peck.

"I am sorry if I went too far," Judy whispered as she closed her eyes.

"You didn't," Trisha answered sweetly, "I just want to enjoy this. We don't all drink so fast ya know?"

Judy scoffed, knowing the last part was at her expense.

"Do me a favor," Trisha whispered sensually.

"Anything," Judy mumbled as she rested her head against Trisha's shoulder.

She then felt something hung over one of her shoulder which caused her to open her eyes suddenly.

"Hold that for me will ya?" Trisha said playfully.

Judy examined what was now hanging on her and she felt her whole body shudder in excitement. It was Trisha's black bra.

Which meant what Judy was feeling against her back was….

Trisha was topless right behind her!

A brown paw reached over and plucked the ZPA shirt from Judy's shaking grasp.

"Mmmm….you feel nice," Trisha threw in as she rubbed herself slightly against Judy's back. Just knowing that Trisha was rubbing her exposed chest against her caused Judy's mind go into overload. She wanted so badly to turn around suddenly. To see what Trisha was hiding.

She knew if she did though it wouldn't be much of a staring session for long. Judy's libido was suddenly going into over drive as the thought of throwing the topless Trisha into bed flashed in her mind.

Trisha slowly moved away from Judy and the gray bunny's ears twitched as she picked up Trisha's footsteps. The doe must have stopped in the middle of the room.

Judy was shaking. She could barely take it anymore. She bit her lip and turned her head slightly. She saw just as Trisha brought the gray ZPA shirt over her stomach and let the rest for the fabric fall to the floor.

Judy giggled at the sight, the shirt was obviously too big for the bunny.

"Ummmm…..Judy. Did you shrink after the academy?" Trisha asked as she flipped her paws around the large shirt.

Judy rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at Trisha. The gray bunny picked the bra from her shoulder and looked at it. She felt her cheeks warm but she tossed the bra to the desk before looking back at her date.

"I think that one is actually Nick's." Judy stated as she examined the extra-large shirt.

Trisha froze and looked down at the shirt and then at Judy. She then put her paws on her hips which was a somewhat amusing sight at first. The look in her eyes not so much.

"And what exactly is Nick's clothing doing at your place hmm?"

Judy felt her ears fall back behind her head as she gave Trisha a weak smile.

"I can explain!" she said as she raised her paws up in defense.

"Oh you better," Trisha said as she crossed her arms.

"A while back he and I started a new work out program and when we were done he accidentally left his shirt in my bag and I brought it back here," Judy admitted. It was a lame story but it was the truth.

A few weeks back Nick had stated he needed to change his workout program. After getting his butt completely kicked Nick had torn his shirt off, thrown it to the ground, and promptly fell over. Judy had been laughing the whole time since she had only broken out in a light sweat.

Nick had somehow tossed his shirt in Judy's bag not long after that and she ended up taking it home by accident after they cleaned up. She had only discovered it when doing laundry and had been meaning to return the shirt to the fox who had obviously given up on the workout regimen since he hadn't asked about his shirt since.

"Wait….new work out?" Trisha asked as she looked down at the shirt. Her eyes widening in terror. "Did you wash this?!"

The doe began to fan herself and gag at the thought of wearing Nick's dirty work out shirt. She began to paw at it and was about to strip it off.

"I washed it," Judy said quickly and laughed. She then winced as she realized if she had kept her mouth shut Trisha would have probably taken the shirt off. "I mean…no...It's super gross. You should take it off."

Trisha froze and gave Judy a smirk as she picked up the gray doe was playing at. She slowly lifted the shirt upwards. Playfully showing some brown fur.

Judy watched and couldn't help but lick her lips. The action earned a raised eye brow from Trisha who took a step closer. Still raising the shirt up.

"I mean if you don't think it's too far," Trisha whispered as she closed the gap and stood right in front of Judy who remained silent.

Judy had to think for only a second before smiling and looking down. She looked back up into Trisha's beautiful eyes and smirked, "I don't think so..."

"You want to see?" Trisha whispered as she leaned close and gave Judy a gentle peck on the lips, pulling back so she could lift the shirt even more.

Judy let out a soft moan and nodded.

"Yes…"

Trisha leaned even closer, "then take me somewhere real nice on our next date..."

Judy felt her ears which had been raising suddenly fall back as Trisha let the shirt fall down and cover her fur once more, she then hopped over to the bed.

"That is so cruel," Judy laughed as she realized she fell for Trisha's teasing once again.

"No," Trisha said in the most innocent tone she could muster. "It was just me being me."

Judy rolled her eyes and just looked at Trisha with a smirk.

Trisha meanwhile flopped on the bed and giggled. She then winked at Judy and patted the bed. "Care to join me?"

Judy began to take a step towards the bed but Trisha held up a paw and shook one of her fingers. "Aren't you gonna get dressed for bed?"

Judy rolled her eyes and put a paw on her waist. "Really?"

"I promise not to peak," Trisha said with a look that didn't fool Judy for a second.

Judy however had an idea. A rather fun idea. She slowly ran her paw up her body and undid the top button of her shirt. She then reached down to the next, and then the next. Slowly revealing more and more fur.

Trisha's eyes went wide as she rolled over on the bed and watched the show.

Judy let her ears droop slightly as she slowly ran another paw up her body.

Trisha let out a gasp as Judy finished the final button and began to open up her shirt. Revealing her dark blue bra. She then turned around before letting the shirt fall to the floor.

" _You tease me,_ " Judy thought as she reached around her back and undid her bra. Letting the article fall to the floor. " _I tease you._ "

She then reached down and undid the button and zipper to her jeans. She put one paw on either side of her waist and slowly pushed down. As she revealed more of her fur she began to bend down. Letting Trisha enjoy a rather nice view. Judy was very glad she had worn a matching set of panties for her date.

"Wow," Judy heard Trisha whisper. This made Judy blush. She paused for a moment. Realizing what she was actually doing. Had someone mentioned she would be putting on a little strip show for the doe from the 10-7 she would probably have cuffed them and called for a mental evaluation. Now though, it just felt fun.

Judy was now completely naked except for her panties. She had her back to Trisha so all the doe could see was the beautiful gray fur of Judy's back. Her ears falling back so they covering some of the view but just knowing what was under them was enough for the brown bunny on the bed to go wild.

Had Judy turned around and looked at Trisha she would have seen a stunned bunny. Trisha had to contain herself from drooling all over Judy's sheets. The urge to jump up and tackle Judy was so strong that Trisha wondered just how she had managed to control her urges.

Judy strolled over to her wardrobe, making sure her tail flicked in just the right way, and found a shirt for her to wear to bed.

Finding her own ZPA shirt she got dressed and turned around. Only to see Trisha toss her pants to the floor by the bed. The way Nick's shirt clung to her body made everything look so enticing to Judy.

"You gonna stare all night?" Trisha teased as she patted the bed.

Judy leap from her spot and landed onto the bed, curling up next to Trisha.

"Show off," Trisha teased.

"Next time I will do a flip."

"Next time do it naked and then I will be impressed," Trisha shot back. Both the does began to giggle and lose themselves in the moment.

Trisha scooted closer to Judy and nuzzled her head underneath Judy's chin.

Judy wrapped her arms around the brown doe and held her close, taking a few deep breaths and enjoying the sweet smells the bunny gave off.

Many ideas popped into Judy's mind. Ones she never thought she would have. She had a half-naked Trisha in her bed. She herself was just a few articles shy of being naked. And yet she didn't want to ruin this moment. Well at least part of her didn't want to.

Another part screamed for something. Her drive needing to be satisfied.

"So before I fall asleep in your arms..." Trisha mumbled as she began to run a paw up Judy's body. "I think we have a problem..."

"What's wrong?" Judy asked nervously as she opened her eyes and looked down at Trisha.

"Well it's this shirt," Trisha said as she pulled away from Judy and put a paw on either side of Judy and crawled over her. "I think something is wrong with it."

"Like what?" Judy asked as she tilted her head.

"Maybe it's the smell of Nick or the fact it's made for a predator but it's making me…hungry."

Judy began to giggle at the cheesiness of Trisha's attempt to have more fun. "Oh no. And what ever will you eat?"

"You look pretty tasty," Trisha said huskily as she leaned down and nibbled at Judy's neck.

Judy squealed happily and wrapped her arms around Trisha, pulling the bunny down on top of her. Without so much clothing in-between them Judy felt Trisha's body rubbing against her in ways she never thought she would enjoy so much.

She was however enjoying it. A great deal to be honest.

Soon the giggles between the does were replaced by gasps and moans as the playful nibbles on the neck turned to passionate kisses on the lips. Trisha's ears fell over her shoulders on either side of Judy who closed her eyes.

Their thoughts focused on one thing: each other.

Judy wrapped her arms around Trisha's neck as she held her close. Trisha however supported herself with one paw as another slid up and down Judy's body.

Judy lost herself in the moment and felt her body melt in Trisha's grasp.

Every once and a while Trisha's paw would find its way under Judy's shirt. The brown bunny was careful to stop just shy of Judy's chest, not wanting to make her date uncomfortable.

It actually had a different affect. Judy was starting to go mad and the sensation of being so close and yet so far was starting to get to her. So much so she started to whine when she felt Trisha move her paw away.

After the third time Judy finally pulled herself away from the rather sloppy kissing session and gasped for air.

"Please keep going," Judy whined as she arched her back.

"Judy..." Trisha began.

"You remember how you said you didn't want to drink too fast?" Judy asked, reminding Trisha of the conversation they had just had minutes before.

"Yeah and?"

Judy opened her eyes and looked at Trisha, "I always drink fast."

Trisha giggled and looked away for a moment. Obviously deep in this guy. Judy was worried she may have gone too far again but said nothing as she felt a certain brown paw slowly slide up her stomach, still underneath her shirt.

Judy closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Trisha's soft paws glided over Judy's gray fur. She let out a sudden gasp as Trisha finally reached her destination.

The sensation wasn't much normally. Judy had been groped once or twice before. It had felt fun at the time but not too much. Now however knowing it was Trisha doing it. The feeling was amazing. Trisha gently ran her paw over Judy's breasts and then back down her stomach, only to return once more.

Judy arched her back as Trisha gave her date a little squeeze before sliding her paw back down. Trisha adjusted her positioning and soon was straddling Judy just below the gray bunny's waist.

Trisha remained silent as she started to run both her paws underneath Judy's shirt and upward. She did her best to make sure the shirt still covered Judy, not that the bunny would have minded showing off her bare chest.

Judy watched as Trisha would slide with her paws, moving down so she was just inches from Judy. Her paws squeezing the gray breasts of her date before sliding back down, causing Trisha to rise up once more.

The sensations were amazing and soon Judy found herself short of breath. Both the sight and touch of Trisha were driving Judy wild.

The look in Trisha's eyes was one of lust and she opened her mouth slightly as she slid back down, running her paws over Judy's chest once more.

Trisha kept this up for a while. Judy wanted to close her eyes but kept them open so she could take in the sight and remember it for later.

Judy wished this moment would never end. However she still enjoyed when it did.

Trisha gave Judy one last little treat before stopping the fun. On the last slide down she actually grasped both of Judy's breasts and squeezed gently. Causing the doe to arch her back in pleasure. That wasn't the best part though.

Judy watched as Trisha leaned down. Her mouth open with a seductive grin. She then pressed her lips against the Judy's shirt. The thin fabric protected direct contact but still allowed Judy to enjoy the feeling. Trisha gave Judy a sweet kiss on both breasts before letting go and pulling her paws out from under the shirt.

She then slid off of Judy and landed next to her on the bed. Trisha watched Judy as the gray bunny painted and caught her breath. A few soft chuckles escaping her.

Judy wanted so badly to just…well she wasn't sure what she wanted to do but it involves a lot of heavy breathing and Trisha screaming in pleasure.

The thoughts subsided though when Judy felt Trisha nuzzle into her from the side.

Judy reached over and wrapped her arms around her date once more, holding Trisha as close as she could.

The two remained silent for a while. Judy finally found the words to describe how awesome this all was but was interrupted by a soft snoring noise coming from Trisha. The brown bunny having fallen asleep.

Judy giggled as she gave Trisha a sweet peck on the head before letting her eyes slowly close shut. It didn't take long for Judy to fall into a warm and happy sleep.

The next morning the two does were woken up by Judy's alarm. The beeping jostling both from a wonderful sleep. Judy was the first to wake up and found herself resting her head against Trisha's chest as the brown doe had wrapped her arms around the gray bunny, bringing their bodies close together.

For the first time in what felt like forever Judy actually hated her alarm. Mainly because it signaled the end to such wonderful feelings.

Judy slowly slid from Trisha's arms and turned off the alarm and then looked back down at the brown doe who was starting to stir. Trisha slowly stretched her arms over her head and arched her back. This just caused her chest to be puffed out which earned a hungry stare from Judy.

"Mmmm….morning," Trisha mumbled as she scratched her side and looked up at Judy who was sitting over her.

"Morning," Judy whispered as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Trisha's, enjoying a sweet morning kiss.

The two stayed this way for a moment before their lips opened up and the kiss began to gain passion. Judy however was on a time constraint and had to end the session before it turned into something else.

"I…have to get ready," Judy whispered softly as she rubbed her forehead against Trisha's.

"Go ahead…I'll join you in the shower in just a second," Trisha teased.

Judy blushed and her eyes looked down Trisha's slender body. The image of wet brown fur pressed against her own was something she would be thinking about for the rest of the day.

"I mean if you want to," Judy said, trying her best to remain calm and not come off as desperate.

"Mmmm, maybe another time," Trisha said with a smirk as she gave Judy a playful peck on the cheek. Judy didn't want to admit it out loud but she felt somewhat disappointed she would have to shower alone.

All these new feelings were strange but wonderful to Judy. She was actually enjoying all of this. Whatever this was.

Judy finally managed to pry herself away from the bed and left Trisha to stretch and get ready. The gray bunny hurried into the shower, taking her work uniform with her. She decided it would be best if she changed in the bathroom for now. Being completely naked in front of Trisha may have to wait, especially since the brown doe had just talked her way out of showering with Judy.

By the time Judy had finished getting cleaned and dressed she found Trisha waiting in the main room of her tiny apartment. Trisha had taken the time to get dressed in the clothing she had worn the night before. Though she looked a little disheveled the brown bunny was still a radiant sight.

The warm smile and bright blue eyes she used to look at Judy made the gray doe wonder if she had enough sick days saved up to just take a little vacation.

Trisha stood up from the bed and strolled over to Judy who was just adjusting her duty belt. A pair of brown paws reached down and helped secure the belt. Trisha then pulled Judy rather roughly so the officer stepped forward. Judy couldn't explain why but her arms instantly went up and over Trisha's shoulders and hung there. Trisha meanwhile held onto the duty belt and kept her bunny close to her.

"Gotta love a doe in uniform," Trisha said playfully as she leaned close and gave Judy a gentle peck on the nose.

The two stood there for a minute or two and just gazed at one another. The moment however was interrupted by a buzzing coming from the desk. Judy looked over and saw her phone vibrating as a picture of Nick popped on the screen.

"That would be my partner, he is probably…waiting…out…side..." Judy said the words and her eyes went wide.

If Nick was waiting for her then he would surely see Trisha leaving the apartment. Or he may ask questions. What would she say? What could she do?

Judy began to panic and started to think of ways to cover her trail. She didn't notice Trisha stroll over to Judy's desk and scoop up the phone.

Before Judy could say or do anything Trisha answered the video call.

"Oh hey, Morning Trisha. Judy ready for work?" Came Nick's voice.

For some reason he only sounded half surprised to see Trisha answering the phone. Almost as if he had expected it to happen.

Trisha didn't miss a beat, "Yup, she just got dressed and we will be down in a second. You are gonna look like such a stud walking two cute bunnies to work."

"Looking forward to it. One thing before you go."

"What's up?" Trisha asked.

"How embarrassed does she look right now?"

Trisha looked up from the phone and smirked. Judy's mouth was hanging open as an expression of pure terror.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 I would say about a 7, but I bet we can beat that next time."

There was laughter coming from the phone as Judy's partner lost it. Trisha then hung up and strolled over to the shocked bunny. She put Judy's cellphone in a clip on the duty belt and then gave Judy a sweet little kiss on the cheek.

"Next time I vote we answer naked."

A few minutes later the two bunnies were outside of the apartment building where a very amused looking fox was waiting. Nick remained silent for a whole 30 seconds which was actually very impressive. However he couldn't help himself and soon the jokes came pouring out.

"So how was the date?"

"Hate you," Judy would grumble.

"What did ya do?"

"Hate you like so much."

"Did you score?"

"WILDE!"

Much to Judy's relief however Trisha soon got into her regular groove and soon Nick found himself being poked and prodded by the brown doe who loved to tease the fox. Trisha would reach over every few seconds and unbutton one of Nick's pockets or turn a flashlight on that was secured to his belt. She especially enjoyed switching his radio controls on and off which made the fox swat a paw at Trisha, trying to fend the annoying bunny off.

"Ah! Carrots call off the attack bunny!" Nick shouted as he tried to fend off the annoying bunny for what felt like the tenth time.

"Attack bunny!" Trisha shouted as she leapt up and landed on Nick's back. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist as she held on.

Nick let out a surprised yelp and almost dropped his coffee which would have been a tragedy of epic proportions. Fortunately for everyone around the fox managed to save his drink.

"Couldn't you have just called her a cab from your apartment?" Nick groaned as he carried the brown bunny on his back. Trisha wrapping her arms around the fox's neck as she giggled.

"Less chatting more mushing," Trisha ordered.

Judy blushed as she watched Trisha tease Nick. The scene was so refreshing to the small officer that she couldn't help but feel complete. Here she was with her awesome partner and now her awesome…well whatever Trisha and Judy were.

"I'm going to dump her in a fountain ok Carrots?" Nick said as he took a sip from his coffee with his free paw while the other held onto Trisha's leg so the brown bunny wouldn't slip too far down

"Noooooooo," Trisha groaned as she nuzzled into Nick's back.

"Awww, just a little farther Slick?" Judy asked which earned her a grin from Trisha and a groan from Nick.

"Hate you both so much," Nick grumbled. Now quoting Judy from earlier.

"No you don't," Trisha said as she leaned forward and smiled.

Watching Trisha flirt with Nick like this was kind of fun. Mainly because Judy could tell Nick wasn't interested in the brown bunny, he actually seemed more annoyed than anything.

Judy began to wonder if she could use Trisha against Nick whenever the fox became particularly annoying. Though it didn't happen often the fox had ways of making one too many puns in a shift.

"Oh thank goodness…never thought I would be happy to see work," Nick said as he picked up his pace.

Judy was the exact opposite as she kept up with Nick. For once she didn't really look forward to work. It meant that she would have to part from Trisha. Last night's date was still fresh in her mind and she felt all bubbly inside as the wonderful evening played over in her mind.

Before Judy realized it they were at the bottom of the steps to the ZPD. Nick let Trisha go and the brown bunny slid to the ground.

"Thanks Nick, You know if this whole cop thing doesn't work out you would make an excellent mode of transportation," Trisha said with a playful wink.

"Coffee..." Nick grumbled as he took a sip of his drink. He did however give Trisha a playful rub on the head which earned a little squeak from the cute mammal.

"So…" Judy said as she rubbed her arm and took a step towards Trisha. "Last night was…well…"

"I had fun!" Trisha exclaimed as she took a step closer to Judy.

"I had so much fun too. I can't tell you how much I needed that."

"Think you will need more?" Trisha asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Judy bit her lip and looked to the ground. Why was she so nervous?

She felt a paw under her chin as Trisha slowly brought Judy's gaze back to her.

"I'm just gonna lay it out there," Trisha said. Her normal bubbly tone was laced with a little seriousness. "I want more of this. Do you want more of this?"

Judy smiled as her eyes brightened. She then nodded.

Trisha beamed and as tears of joy formed in her bight blue eyes.

"Oi! Carrots! You want to explain to buffalo butt why we are late?" Nick shouted from the top of the steps. This caused all the officers heading inside to look down at Trisha and Judy.

"I got to go…umm..." Judy rubbed her arm again and took in a deep breath. She then leaned over and gave Trisha a gentle peck on the cheek. It was against regulation being in uniform and getting too touchy feely but she felt that this was just under that rule.

"Nope," Trisha said firmly as she put her paws on her waist.

"Nope what?" Judy asked, worried she had done something wrong.

"I want a proper kiss good bye," Trisha exclaimed as she pointed to the ground right in front of her.

"What?!" Judy blurted out in a panic as she looked to the group of waiting mammals and then back to Trisha.

"Carrots!" Nick shouted. "We got like 5 minutes here."

"Kiss," Trisha ordered.

"Trisha! I can't right in front of everyone."

"Why not?" Trisha asked as her lower lip quivered, the doe acting f she were hurt. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Oh don't play that card," Judy chuckled and shook her head.

Time was running out and Judy knew she would regret disappointing Trisha if she didn't just bunny up.

"One little kiss?" Judy asked hesitantly.

"No." Trisha said as she took a step closer to Judy. Her body against the gray bunny. "I want a good one."

"Trisha."

There was the sound of paws behind Judy and she turned to see Nick charging down the steps. "For crying out loud carrots I don't want parking duty!"

"Well?" Trisha asked with a smirk.

Judy looked at the approaching fox and then to Trisha.

She said nothing and just did what her mind told her to do. She wrapped one arm around Trisha's waist and the other around her neck. She brought Trisha right to her and held her close as their lips met.

The kiss was something filled with passion and heat from the start. Their lips opening up as their tongues intertwined. Judy closed her eyes and lost herself in the moment. Enjoying the taste of Trisha as the brown doe let out a soft purr.

There was hoots and hollers from the mammals on the top of the steps as the two bunnies shared a wonderful kiss.

"Ok, sweet and all but I don't want parking duty," Nick chuckled as he put a paw on Judy's collar and began to tug.

Trisha parted and smiled at Judy who waved as she was dragged away by the fox.

Nick carried Judy up the steps to the waiting crowd of officers who all cheered at the triumphant looking doe. Judy was blushing something furious as she received a few pats on the back and some high paws.

Judy was ushered inside by her fellow officers but the group stopped when Tammy squealed. Judy looked over at the cheetah who was standing at the now closed glass door, looking back outside and down the steps.

"Judy quick!" Tammy exclaimed as she waved for the doe to join her. Everyone else froze and looked at one another.

Judy ran over, worried something had happened to Trisha.

Something had happened. In a good way.

Judy let out a soft sigh as she watched the brown bunny at the bottom of the steps begin to wiggle her booty and throw her arms up in the air. She was dancing and cheering as if no one was around. Several mammals passing by gave the bunny amused looks.

Trisha however obviously didn't care as she started to skip away, the biggest smile on her pretty face.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the wait on this new chapter. I have lots of stories and chapters needing attention so updates for some stories are taking a while.**

 **I am actually very suprised as to how many positive reviews and messages I have received on this story. I have faced some trouble in the past when it comes to shipping Judy with another character but all of your positive feedback has made me happy I took time to write this story. So thank you.**

 **Fun announcement time!**

 **There is an awesome new story involving Trisha and a different Hopps girl. Don't get me wrong I love Judy and she is an amazing mammal. But the main star of this new fanfiction that just came out has stolen my heart and she will probably steal yours. I am of course talking about Sarah Hopps from _Fox in the hen house_ 's new story _Sweet Treatment._**

 **If you like this story you will love that one. Plus it is more Trisha time! Fox has done amazing job with my character and is the only writer I trust to use Trisha for a story like this and it is obvious to see why. Go and read it!**

 **I have to go focus on Nighthowlers now. However in the meantime Firewatch has been updated, so go and enjoy that.**

 **-Blue**

 **Updated 4/11/2019**

 **I forgot how much fun this chapter was! Also the end bit where Trisha does her little victory dance. Hope you are all enjoying the story.**


	5. Judy's Turn

-Judy's turn-

"Nope..." Judy groaned as she crumpled up another piece of paper and tossed it angrily to the floor of the cruiser.

Nick looked down at the pile of paper balls which had been accumulating during the shift. At the rate Judy was burning through pages she was going to need another notepad. Of course he never used his so she could borrow it if need be.

"Arg!" Judy said as she bit her head against the dashboard and rested it there for a moment. Her eyes closed as she put her paws on the back of her head. "Why is this so hard?"

"That's what she-" Nick began but thought better of it as Judy turned her gaze to the fox and glared, almost daring him to finish the immature saying. "Sorry carrots. Maybe you just need a moment to clear your mind."

A car whizzed by the parked cruiser and Nick excitedly looked at the radar screen. Hoping they had a speeder to take Judy's mind of things. Unfortunately the vehicle was going just 2 miles over which really wasn't worth the paper work. Plus Nick had sworn to himself when putting on the badge he would never be "that cop".

"No, I have to think of something. It's just…how do I beat the boardwalk?" Judy groaned as she hit her head against the dash once more.

Judy had been spending the majority of the shift in another world. She would look at her phone and eye the pictures that had been taken on her date with Trisha. She would lose herself in the memories from time to time but always managed to bring herself back and focus on work. Though she had a bit of a problem. Trisha had texted her earlier and made a few jokes about what Judy had planned for their second date. Everything Judy thought of though couldn't come close to what Trisha had done for their first date.

The boardwalk date had been amazing and Judy felt it was paws down the best date she had ever been on. Of course the destination was only a small reason as to why the date had been amazing. Trisha had done a stellar job and shown Judy a wonderful night.

Now though Judy had the daunting task of trying to match that evening with something. Something fun, exciting, maybe sexy, and…she had no idea what to do.

"Niiiiiiiick…why can't I think of anything?" Judy groaned as they heard another vehicle wiz by. This one would surely set off the alarm but nope, another 2 miles over the speed limit. Nick snapped his fingers before returning to the conversation at paw.

"I don't see what the big deal is carrots. I think you are worrying over nothing. Trisha is gonna enjoy the date no matter where you take her."

Judy had a feeling that her partner was probably right but it didn't exactly make her feel comfortable. She wanted to show Trisha a wonderful time and reaching that bar that the brown bunny had set was turning out to be very hard.

Another vehicle whizzed by displaying the same number as the previous vehicles. Judy was still deep in thought but still took notice of this. "Nick, how many vehicles have been at that speed?"

Nick looked at the radar equipment and tilted his head. He then scooted forward in the driver seat and did the only thing he could think of. The fox raised his paw above the device then brought it down with a satisfying smack.

The numbers on the device suddenly flashed and a series of words scrolled across the screen: Check laser.

"Aw damnit," Nick groaned as he leaned forward and began to fumble with some of the wires. "Laser must have been tagged or bumped earlier..."

Judy's ears raised up at the words as she crumpled another piece of paper up. She froze as a look of revelation crossed her face. Her purple eyes shimmered as she had an eureka moment.

"Laser got tagged?" She repeated the words as she looked at the fox currently pulling wires he had no business pulling.

"Yeah you know how finicky the old gear can be, we need that new kit. I'll talk to-"

"Laser tag!" Judy cheered from her seat.

"What?" Nick asked as he finished with his work and watched as the device booted back up.

"That's it! Laser tag! She will love that!"

A car whizzed by the parked cruiser and the radar device suddenly beeped and showed a series of numbers. The car had passed 20 miles over the posted speed limit. Nick hit a series of buttons and activated the cruisers light bars and sirens.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Judy said excitedly.

Nick had trouble telling whether his bunny partner was talking about the chase they were now in or her date. He liked to think both. The fox smirked as he eyed the bunny in the seat next to him. "Oh carrots."

The rest of the shift went by rather quickly. Nick and Judy managed to ticket quite a lot of mammals once the laser on the radar gun had been fixed by Nick's repair skills. The fox made comments how he could turn a lot of things on by giving them a gentle tap. Judy then reached over and grabbed the fox's wrist. The predator watched as Judy pulled his paw over and brought it down in the gray bunny's head. Judy stood for a moment with a pensive look on her face.

"Sorry slick, not turned on." The comment caused Nick to fall over laughing as the doe grinned at her cheesy joke.

"Maybe if it was Trisha?" Nick suggested which got a rather noticeable blush forming on Judy's cheeks, the rosy tint going up the inside of the doe's ears.

"Think she would like laser tag?" Judy asked as Nick put their cruiser into drive. The shift coming to an end.

"It's Trisha, wouldn't be surprised if she was a laser tag champion," Nick teased.

"I just really want to make this date amazing Nick," Judy said nervously as she began to second guess the idea.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Carrots," Nick said as he drove their cruiser through the winding streets of the Rainforest District. "She keeps telling me how much fun she had with you at the boardwalk."

"Really?" Judy asked happily as she felt a warm feeling course through her body.

"Yeah. She loved it and keeps texting me all these dorky pictures of you two."

"Hey now! We aren't that dorky," Judy said defensively as she looked over at her partner.

Nick gave her a questioning look and Judy just smirked.

"Okay, maybe we are a little dorky."

"All the more reason for you two dorks to go play laser tag," Nick said, steering the conversation back to Judy's idea.

Judy opened her phone and began to search the web for laser tag places in Zootopia. Several family parks came up. All of them displaying images of mammals laughing and enjoying some time together. There were images of kits and cubs running around and laughing as they played arcade games and laser tag matches. All of it looked a little kittish which raised some concerns with Judy. Nothing seemed to look like the kind of thing Judy was looking for. The last thing she wanted to do was take her date to some kit event and not find a moment of quiet

Judy was about to give up hope when she came across an interesting article about laser tag for more mature mammals.

As Nick drove the cruiser down an intersection Judy read about a kind of event group that had set up shop and created a fun glow in the dark theme park somewhere in Zootopia. She felt her heart sink as she read how it was currently closed for refurbishment though. The article showed pictures of rooms covered in glow paint and a few mammals running around an obstacle course illuminated by black lights.

"Dang it..." Judy grumbled which caused Nick to look over in mild concern.

"You got something?" The fox asked as he saw Judy's ears droop.

"Had..."

"What was it?"

Judy explained what she had just read in the article and began to read over the amenities that the park had. The fox giving off an amused smirk as the bunny read over the article aloud. She then read an insert from the park's owner about what she had tried to build into the park.

"I'll be damned," Nick muttered when Judy finished.

"What's up?" Judy asked as she looked over at her partner.

"Emily finally achieved her dream, good for her," Nick said happily as he casually flipped the turn signal on the cruiser and waited at a stop light.

"Wait Nick…" Judy said as she saw a shimmer of hope to her situation. "Do you know the mammals who run this?"

Nick looked over at Judy with a smug look. "Carrots don't you remember? I know everyone."

As it turned out Nick did know the mammal who ran the glow park. They had been old friends from back in Nick's pre-police days. Nick liked to call them the hustling days but Judy hated the idea so they would always make different names for the times before Judy's arrival to Zootopia.

The mammal in question was a red panda named Emily. She had all these fun ideas to make unique adventure parks that hadn't been made before. She would always pester Nick with ideas like this. He had managed to help her prepare a presentation once for a park but it had sadly been turned down. The two mammals had drifted apart but when Nick contacted her about the park it was like they had just seen each other the other day.

Emily was ecstatic to hear from Nick and constantly brought up how they needed to meet up for lunch soon. When Nick asked for a favor Emily jumped at the opportunity to have Nick owe her a favor. Something Nick planned to hold over Judy for a while.

It didn't take long for the two predators to coordinate and soon a plan was made. All Judy had to do was bring Trisha by later that week in the afternoon. Something that confused Judy since this was supposed to be a nighttime park. She didn't complain or raise an issue however. The bunny was all too happy to accept the offer to show Trisha a wonderful time.

The day finally came and Judy found herself in the back seat of a taxi with an excited brown bunny curled up next to her. Trisha looking out the window from time to time and trying to guess where they were going on their afternoon date. All the guesses becoming odder and odder as the drive carried on.

"We are going to the Opera?" Trisha guessed as they passed a theater.

"No, do we look dressed for that?" Judy giggled as Trisha fell back against Judy and cuddled into her. Judy loved the attention and wrapped her paws around Trisha. The brown doe letting out a pleased purr.

Judy had worn her standard farm special. A pair of sun bleached jeans and a checkered shirt. She was worried about the image it may give off for a date but Trisha constantly reassured her she loved the way the doe looked in those outfits. Her eyes of course confirming the compliments as they would sometimes wander over the gray does slender form. Trisha had gone with a dark green shirt which hugged her figure rather tightly. Judy didn't mind at all as it showed off Trisha's luscious curves. Her chest looked especially appealing and Judy noticed how the brown doe would sometimes check herself to make sure she was looking good for her date. She wore a pair of khaki shorts that stopped just shy of her knees. Her tail looking wonderful against the lighter fabric. Something she made sure to remind Judy of constantly as she flicked her tail at the gray bunny from time to time.

Now that they knew where one another stood in the relationship their interactions with one another had changed slightly. There was far more physical contact than before. Trisha showing just how much of a cuddle bug she could be. Judy loved all of it and found herself feeling a little sad if she didn't have a paw running through the brown bunny's soft fur.

"It's just ahead ma'am," the ram in the driver seat said gruffly.

"Thank you," Judy said happily as she closed her eyes and drank in Trisha's scent.

"We need to buy a car," Trisha said softly as she tilted her head and looked up at Judy who gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Don't you enjoy this cuddle time?" Judy asked with a playful wink.

"Oh I do," Trisha said as she scrunched her brow, "I just think we would have more fun in the back seat if we had our own car."

Judy blushed and let out a cough, hoping the driver hadn't hears Trisha's suggestion.

Fortunately the ram focused on the road as he pulled the car through an industrial park and stopped in front of an unmarked set of warehouses.

Judy paid the driver who nodded and pulled out his phone and checked for his next set of fares. He gave the two bunnies a kind wave and pulled away. Leaving the two alone on the deserted street.

"Ok, so organ harvesting?" Trisha guessed as she looked at the ominous warehouse.

Judy began to giggle at the nervous look Trisha was giving her.

"No, but how are your kidneys?" She asked with a wicked wink.

Judy remembered Nick's instructions and grabbed Trisha by the paw and led the brown doe up towards a side door of the warehouse. Trisha may not have noticed but Judy began to take in her surroundings and realized the area was actually rather clean and well kept. Whoever the landlords were they obviously took pride in their work. This calmed Judy a little. She was still somewhat nervous that Nick may have played a fun little trick on her and sent her to an abandoned warehouse. She trusted her partner though so she kept leading Trisha towards the door.

"Underground bunny fight club?" Trisha suggested.

"Shush!" Judy said quickly which earned a surprised look from her date. "What's the first rule of bunny fight club?"

"We don't talk about bunny fight club," Trisha said proudly.

The way the brown doe held herself in that moment made her that much cuter to Judy who had to resist the urge to pin her against the door.

Judy smirked and leaned over. Giving Trisha a sweet peck on the cheek which earned her a happy squeak.

"Oh gosh is it bunny fight club?" Trisha asked nervously, having not been given a proper answer just yet.

Judy didn't answer the question. Instead she turned to the door and knocked. She then looked back at Trisha and winked evilly.

The door flew open and a happy looking red panda grinned at the two bunnies. The predator was wearing an all-black outfit. Her shirt clung tightly to her body and Judy looked back to Trisha to make sure the eyes didn't wander too much.

"You Nick's partner?" The panda asked happily with a grin.

"Yes," Judy said as she smiled back at the predator. "I'm Judy and this is my date Trisha."

"Nice to meet ya both, I'm Emily, come on in," The red mammal said as she stepped to the side and allowed the two bunnies to enter the darkness.

Judy smiled as she felt Trisha suddenly cling to her. "Please tell me it's not a haunted house," Trisha whispered nervously.

"Don't worry, I will protect you," Judy said as she felt Trisha lean close and nuzzled against her gray fur. The two continued into the large open room and froze as the door behind them close, plunging the two into darkness.

"No one take my kidneys!" Trisha screamed playfully.

"Darn, you figured us out," Emily said playfully from behind them by the door. "You two ready?"

"For bunny fight club?" Trisha asked nervously.

"Oi! What is the first rule about bunny fight club?!" Emily teased. There was a loud clang as Emily flipped a large breaker on the side of the wall. The room was suddenly illuminated in a dark purple like glow as a series of black lights activated overhead.

Several low level neon lights turned on as well and began to glow vibrant colors. Judy was in pure shock at the scene. Nick had given her a heads up but she hadn't been prepared for all this.

Trisha however had been completely out of the loop and was grinning from ear to ear as she took a few steps forward. Her ears raised up as her eyes brightened. The room had two large food trucks covered in glow in the dark paint. The menu boards illuminated by the black lights. Several booths were set up behind them with tables scattered about. In the distance Judy saw a large number of shipping containers stacked around randomly. She guessed that was the arenas Nick had talked about. She also noticed the glow obstacle course off to one side of the large room along with a raised stage on the other side. Judy assumed it was a dance floor.

"Welcome to Glowtopia. So as you can guess the food trucks are down and so is the dance floor," Emily explained as she strolled over. "Some techs are coming by later to test some stuff out but otherwise the place is all yours"

"This…this is amazing!" Trisha said as she turned to look at Judy. She had a wicked grin on her face and before Judy could react Trisha leaped at the unprepared officer and wrapped her arms around Judy's neck and pressed her lips to Judy's. The kiss lasted for just a moment but Judy loved all of it.

Trisha pulled away and her eyes shimmered. She said nothing and merely pressed her lips to Judy's once more. Judy began to giggle as she wrapped her arms around Trisha's waist. The two bunnies swayed in place. The dimly lit warehouse setting the mood.

"Ok so you two gonna make out or you gonna play? I mean either way Nick owes me a favor!" Emily shouted from one of the booths she had strolled over while the bunnies lost themselves in one another embrace.

"I mean making out is kind of fun," Trisha admitted as she nuzzled her forehead against Judy's.

"Yeah but there is always laser tag," Judy whispered.

"Wait this place has laser tag?!"

Judy laughed as she looked at her brown bunny, "What did you think this all was?"

"Glow in the dark bunny fight club!" Trisha exclaimed.

"What is with you and breaking that rule?" Emily teased from the booth she was now behind. Judy and Trisha both shared a laugh as they turned to look at the red panda who was busy setting up some equipment.

The two does strolled over, their curiosity getting the better of them. As they approached the booth Judy noticed what Emily had been working on. It was two small vests that had a series of glowing string lights up and down the sides. One was glowing a bright orange while the other a vibrant green. Judy recognized them as mock tactical vests. They weren't the bullet proof kind she was used to seeing at work though. They were light weight and designed for all purpose use. Emily had found a use apparently.

"So these are your vests," Emily explained as Trisha let go of Judy's paw and eagerly began to run them over the orange one. "Battery pack inside is powering the lights. Stuff is good for hours so don't worry about that. What you need to worry about is each other though."

Trisha grinned evilly and looked over at Judy, "Oh you are so going down Hopps."

Judy gave Trisha a wink, "What score did you get at the academy again? Oh wait that's right! I'm the bunny cop."

Emily snickered at the twos antics as she watched the bunnies put on their vests. Judy had to say that they were actually rather comfortable and the glow didn't mess with her vision too much. Once hooked up she looked over at Trisha who was having trouble with some of the Velcro.

Judy took a step closer and pulled the straps a little tighter which earned her a surprised squeak from Trisha. "Too tight?" Judy asked.

"Why don't you try tighter and we see where it goes," Trisha whispered suggestively into Judy's ear.

The gray doe blushed but fortunately it was lost in the low glow of the room.

"Alright, all dressed up?" Emily asked as she inspected the two excited bunnies. "You two ready to get your lasers?"

"One of the best questions I have ever been asked!" Trisha exclaimed as she raised her paws up in excitement.

Judy giggled at her dates antics and eyed the doe. She couldn't explain why but seeing Trisha dressed in something tactical was a bit of a turn on for Judy. She saved that thought for later though.

"Let's get you armed and dangerous," Emily instructed as she led the two very excited bunnies over to another booth which had a series of lockers. A large glow sign above the booth read: Armory.

Emily pulled a ring of keys from her side and began to flip through them. She found the key she was locking for and unlocked one of the lockers.

"Now for mammals your size we have about 3 different lasers we can hook ya up with." The red panda explained as she set two different weapons on the table before retrieving a third and lining them all up on the counter for the two excited bunny's to examine.

"We got your standard pistol," Emily said as her paw hovered over a small pistol which glowed a dark blue and had several interesting symbols painted over it. "Then for the more rapid fire bunnies we have a small SMG," The next 'weapon' was glowing a similar blue. Judy recognized it as a model of an MP5. Though a few parts were different and she could see some wear and tear. Judy reached over and picked up the laser gun and inspected it. Judging from the weight of it she guessed it was plastic.

"Going rapid there Judy?" Emily asked.

"Sorry, just wanted the check something," Judy said as she put the SMG down. "Just wanted to make sure it wasn't real..."

"Cops never shut off do they?" Emily asked as she gave Trisha a wink.

"Comes in handy," Trisha said as she smirked over at Judy's, "she has a lot of practice with cuffs."

Emily laughed at Trisha's risqué comment and Judy looked over at her date in embarrassment. Trisha just gave Judy a wink and bit her lower lip.

"And on that note..." Emily said as she regained some composure. "Our final toy is supposed to be a sniper rifle but no one has taken the time to fix the scope and since its laser it is kind of silly. However a mammal the other day showed some skill with it."

Judy looked at the longer weapon and guessed it was a mix of rifle with a few odd parts thrown in. She ignored the weapon as an option completely and picked up the pistol. Knowing she had a better chance with something she was used to at work.

Trisha looked at the lasers on the table and then Emily. "Are we going head to head or what..?"

"That's up to you two," Emily said as she looked over at Trisha. "We have a few arenas. One of them has robots painted on the walls with targets. You hit one and your score shows up on your vest. It's for those not wanting to get too aggressive."

Trisha looked at Judy and smiled. "Mind if we do some practice first so I can get into the zone before taking you down?"

Judy nodded and gave Trisha a sly look, "Sure, a warm out round will make it easier to beat you later."

"Oh you are so going down now," Trisha said as she picked up another pistol of her own. Judy gave her date an odd look as if trying to suggest something.

"You sure you don't want a-"

"What's the best deathwatch arena?" Trisha asked Emily as she twirled the pistol like an old western desperado.

Emily looked from Judy and then to Trisha with some hesitation. "Umm, well for one on one we have a good one but since it's just the two of you how about City Streets?"

"Lovely," Trisha said as she looked over at Judy with fire in her eyes. Judy became a little nervous as she watched how Trisha carried herself. Something about how she held pistol made Judy have a feeling it wasn't the first time the doe had handled something like it.

Emily took an extra minute setting the does up. Each vest had a small device inside which had to be paired to the laser pistols. Emily explained technology behind it but the does were too busy making some rather fierce looks at one another. A little competition had started and neither doe were known for backing down. This would be a battle for the ages.

Once all geared up Emily led the two does towards the large shipping containers. Upon closer inspection Judy realized that they had all been aligned to create makeshift arenas. A set of stairs led up to the top of the containers for mammals to watch games and maybe cheer on their friends. Judy also had a feeling they were used for areas to just relax as several tables and benches were set along certain parts of the upper level.

Emily led them over to one of the containers and opened the large metal door and swung it to one side. Both bunnies stopped and looked on in awe as they gazed inside the container. A series of black lights hung suspended and illuminated the glow paint all over the inside of the container. Arrows pointed towards the other end of the container. Words like "This way to City Streets" and "Danger battle ground ahead" were sprayed on the walls. It was all very cheesy and probably meant for a younger crowd but both bunnies began to show a little more skip in their steps.

"Ok so there are normally bases and start points for the big teams but since it's just you two feel free to head on in and start tagging each other. When you two are done feel free to come on out and meet me back at the booths. I'm gonna go start some music as well so you all have some battle music," Emily said happily as she ushered the bunnies into the container and pointed down to the other end. "Door will be open when you get done. Oh and one more thing..." At this point Emily had a rather sly grin cross her face. "Nick suggested to turn the cameras off. So you two can have a little bit more of a private match, enjoy!"

At the last part Judy felt her cheeks warm as she blushed. The low light though kept her embarrassment hidden from the other two ladies. Emily excused herself and strolled out of the container and back to her work station. Judy turned to look at Trisha and was surprised to see the bunny charge forward. Judy was suddenly pressed against the wall of the container which made a muffled echo. She was about to say something but a pair of soft lips pressed against her own as she felt Trisha force her body against Judy's.

The gray doe let out a pleased moan and closed her eyes as she lost herself in the moment and allowed Trisha to show her appreciation to the awesome date. Trisha must have really appreciated the date since her paw began to wander underneath Judy's shirt and gently rubbed the gray fur on her stomach. Judy let out a gasp as the kiss intensified. Losing herself in Trisha's embrace.

The moment was perfect and Judy drank up all the passion being shown to her. That was until she felt her vest vibrate suddenly and make an odd beeping noise.

Judy opened her eyes and pulled away from the kiss. Trisha had an evil grin on her face and stuck out her tongue. The reason became clear as Judy looked down and noticed Trisha's laser tag gun pressed against the vest. One of her digits squeezing the trigger.

A number appeared in Trisha's vest showing she had scored a point.

Judy felt her mouth fall open and her eyes widen as she stared at the brown trickster.

"Looks like I'm winning," Trisha said as Judy's vest darkened. The lights would turn off when a point was scored which allowed the user to seek cover so they wouldn't be used as an easy target.

"You sneaky…" Judy began. Trisha cut her off and gave the gray bunny a peck on the lips and then darted down the container towards the arena. Her sweet laughter echoing off the walls as Judy began to chase after her.

Trisha cleared the shipping container first and quickly dashed around a corner. Judy dove after Trisha but froze and looked in horror as she saw Trisha just a few feet away taking aim at Judy. The brown bunny squeezed the trigger and Judy felt her vest vibrate.

"Really Hopps? Don't they teach you better at the academy?" Trisha said with a wink as she twirled the laser gun in her paw.

Judy gritted her teeth. Trisha was right. Judy should have known better. She was normally the one to berate Nick for making mistakes and here she was two points behind in what should be an easy match. Sure part of her thought of going easy on Trisha when they started but the brown bunny had shown that she could hold her own. Not only that but she could apparently match Judy in laser tag skills.

Judy changed tactics and quickly rolled behind a drum which was glowing bright orange. She noticed that this part of the warehouse was a little brighter thanks to the generous amounts of glow paint used on all the walls and obstacles. It was at this point music began to fill the arena. It was an odd techno mix that Judy was unfamiliar with. Though not normally a fan of the genre she had to admit it was fitting for a place like this and got her blood pumping.

Trisha squealed with laughter as she dove behind an old looking car that had been painted purple. The gray bunny took a moment to appreciate her surroundings and was impressed with how much fun this all was. The colors all mixed together to make the room glow with vibrant images. The music just added to the atmosphere.

Judy heard her vest power back on which meant she was ready for another attack. She kept low and started to move in a flanking pattern towards where she had seen Trisha take cover. Judy though wasn't going to let Trisha get the slip on her this time and kept a wary eye out for her brown opponent.

Trisha appeared just ahead as she moved to find better cover. She hadn't taken notice of Judy yet. The officer took advantage of that and took aim. She squeezed the trigger and smirked as Trisha's vest made a beeping noise and then went dark. Trisha let out a groan and looked up at the ceiling before looking around to see a very smug Judy looking at her from cover.

"Oh gonna get you for that!" She teased.

"Bring it on Blueberry!" Judy shouted. The gray bunny noticed the dreamlike state that came over Trisha at the use of her pet name. Judy smiled and watched as Trisha skipped away. Nick had told Judy about how Trisha had been wanting to date Judy for a while now. The brown doe had finally gotten her wish and now she seemed to get into these moods of happiness that incapacitated her from time to time.

Judy felt a warm feeling inside her as she thought about how lucky she was to have someone Trisha in her life. The feeling didn't last long though as she detected movement to her right and noticed Trisha taking aim. Judy's training kicked into overdrive and she performed a roll to cover.

"Hey! No fair! You got ninja bunny reflexes!" Trisha shouted with a laugh as she came running towards the large pillar Judy had taken cover behind. Trisha turned the corner and had her laser gun drawn. However Judy was nowhere in sight.

Trisha gripped the handle of her laser and slowly scanned her surroundings but froze when she felt a strong gray arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind. Judy had double backed and managed to catch Trisha from behind.

"Is that a laser in your paw or are you happy to see me?" Trisha asked as she let her head fallback onto Judy's shoulder. The bunny giggled as she felt her vest vibrate as Judy took the point but then let out a sweet moan as Judy pressed her lips to the fur of Trisha's cheek. "What a way to go..."

"Sorry cutie but all is fair in Love and war," Judy whispered as she held Trisha close. Trisha meanwhile reached up behind her and gently rubbed Judy's ears which caused the gray doe to gasp happily.

"Dropping the L word already?" Trisha teased.

"Oh come on! That's what you got from that?" Judy laughed and then closed her eyes as Trisha's paw finally came to the base of Judy's ear and began to rub gently. "Hey no fair..."

Trisha turned around so she was now facing Judy and pressed the doe against the pillar. Her paw beginning to massage Judy's ear. The feeling was amazing and Judy lost herself as she allowed Trisha to continue her work.

"How…" Trisha began to whisper.

"Mmmm, how what?" Judy gasped as the feeling from her ear took over. Judy suddenly felt her vest vibrate and give off a beep.

"How have you fallen for that two times?" Trisha said with a chuckle as she gave Judy a gentle peck on the lips.

"Grrrrrrr….Trisha!" Judy growled as the brown bunny squealed and bolted.

"It's like fighting a kit!" Trisha shouted as she tried to disappear behind another pillar.

Judy chased after the bunny. Throwing tactics out the window. Trisha began to laugh as she looked over her shoulder and noticed a certain gray ball of vengeance on her tail.

Judy heard her vest beep which mean she could return to the fight. She aimed at Trisha and squeezed the trigger as Trisha darted behind cover only to have Judy turn the corner.

The chase lasted a while. Both bunnies firing wildly at one another and laughing at each other's hijinks. The points began to pile up and soon the bunnies were running short on breath as they darted around the arena and fired wildly at each other.

"First one to 10?" Trisha asked as Judy scored another point.

Judy looked down at her score and saw a 7 glowing brightly up at her. She then eyed Trisha's vest and noticed a 9. All Trisha needed was 1 point. Judy rolled her eyes as she caught her breath.

"I mean…unless you want me to just keep kicking your butt?" Trisha teased with a wink.

Judy however had a sudden idea as the numbers flashed in her mind. She smiled as a plan came together. She strolled over to Trisha whose vest powered back up. The brown bunny though didn't raise her laser just yet. Her eye lids drooped as she watched Judy walk forward.

"First one to ten then..." Judy whispered as she reached down and grasped Trisha's laser in her own paw and brought it up to her own chest, right over the heart.

Trisha gave Judy a confused look as the gray doe helped squeeze the trigger of the laser pistols. Judy's vest vibrated and then went dark as the number on Trisha's vest changed to a 10.

"I mean I guess that's the more merciful way," Trisha said playfully.

"It's also the most important number," Judy said softly she put her arms around Trisha's waist and brought her close.

"Why is that?" Trisha said as she let instinct take over and rested her arms on Judy's shoulders.

Judy set her pistol on a drum next to her and then placed her paw on the score reader attached to Trisha's vest. "10" she said as she then pointed at her own score "7".

"My bar?" Trisha asked as she tilted her head and gazed into Judy's beautiful purple eyes.

Judy let her eye lids droop as she shook her head. The limp ears behind her swaying as she leaned closer. "It is important not just because it's where you work…"

Trisha bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what the importance of the numbers were. Judy decided to answer the question running through her dates mind.

"It's where I met you..."

Trisha's mouth fell open as she looked right at Judy. The gray bunny watched as the pair of blue eyes in front of her began to water.

"Was that too-" Judy began to ask but she never managed to get the words out as she was suddenly tackled to the floor. Trisha pressing herself against Judy as the brown doe showered her with kisses.

Judy began to giggle as Trisha wrapped around her arms around Judy and attacked the doe.

"That was so cheesy," Trisha said between sweet pecks. "But that was the sweetest thing ever.'

Judy began to giggle as her date continued to kiss every part of her face.

"Why did it take you so long to ask me out?" Trisha said as she put her paws on Judy's waist. Whatever her intention had been she froze when Judy let out a giggle.

"Wait don't! Not like that!" Judy gasped between laughs.

"Omg is the famous Judy Hopps ticklish? How did I not know this earlier?" Trisha said evilly as she began to change from affectionate kisser to tickling tormentor.

"No! Stop!" Judy pleaded as she squirmed beneath Trisha. The pleads fell on deaf ears as the brown bunny continued her attack.

A few minutes later the two does trudged out of the laser tag arena and towards the booth where Emily was currently sitting, her phone in her paws as she texted out a message. The red panda detected their movements and looked up. A knowing smile crossed her lips as she noticed the ruffled fur and disheveled looks of the two bunnies.

"I better not have anything to clean up in there," she teased causing the two does who both blushed.

"I mean my awesomeness is all over the walls" Trisha admitted playfully.

"That better not be code for something," Emily shot back at the brown bunny who giggled. Red panda stood up from her seat as the pair of does set their laser guns on the counter. "You two aren't done already are you? It's only been an hour."

Judy let out a long breath as she felt her heart race. The air returning to her lungs. She looked over at Trisha and giggled as she noticed some of the fur around the does ears were a little puffed up. A sign of some sort of attention. She reached over and gently pressed the fur down only for it to stick back up. Trisha beamed and looked back at Emily.

"Is there a scoreboard?" Trisha asked. Emily looked over at Judy and then back. "Because I want it to be known that I beat…" Trisha began to shout but was stopped as Judy put her paw over the doe's mouth in an attempt to silence the eager doe. It only worked for a few seconds as Trisha licked Judy's paw which caused the gray bunny to squeal in surprise.

Emily laughed at the doe's antics as she began to put away the laser tag equipment. When she was done she looked back at the bunnies who were now giggling as Judy began to run a paw up Trisha's side in an attempt to find a tickle spot.

"You two make a sweet couple you know that?" Emily stated as she eyed the pair. Trisha beamed as she nuzzled her forehead against Judy's.

"Yeah….and…" Trisha began to speak as Judy closed her eyes. "I totally beat her at laser tag!" Trisha shouted as she struck a hero like pose.

Judy took a step back and admired Trisha who started to wiggle her butt excitedly and give Judy a playful look.

"Yeah…you did..." Judy said as she crossed her arms. "So does the winner know what she wants as a prize?"

Trisha stopped moving as a rather seductive look crossed her face. She looked over at Judy and licked her lips. "Oh I can think of something."

"Oh really now?" Judy asked as she turned to her side slightly and flicked her tail.

"Yeah…" Trisha said as she strolled over to Judy and grabbed the bunny by the paw. "But first I saw a giant trampoline!" Trisha said changing her tone from seductive doe to excited kit as she dragged Judy to another part of the warehouse, Emily's laughter echoing after them.

* * *

 **Special Thanks to _Cimar of Turalis WildHopps_ for his score suggestion. **

**Also thanks to everyone for the positive reviews and messages about this story.**

 **Updated 4/12/19**

 **Glowtopia! Need to get something made of this place because I think it would be awesome to see glow in the dark Trisha chasing after Judy with lasers!**


	6. Shots

-Shots-

Judy was lost.

The whole world around her just didn't really matter to her right now.

All that did matter was how soft Trisha's fur was. How sweet her scent was. How warm her body was. More and more thoughts like these swirled around in Judy's mind as she nuzzled into Trisha's chest and let out a soft purr as the brown doe ran her paws down Judy's ears which had fallen loosely behind the officer.

This right here was one of the moments that made everything worthwhile.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

"At this rate we are going to need to hit a fast food joint on the way home because I am about to lose my dinner," Nick gagged.

Well almost nothing could ruin this moment.

"Ouch what the hell?" Nick yelped as he was swatted by his date.

Okay, moment was back to being awesome.

"I think they are adorable," Emily said firmly as she gave her date a playful slap on the arm.

"Well they are kind of cute," Nick admitted.

Judy opened her eyes and Trisha tensed up as both does looked over at the fox, fire in the pair's eyes.

Nick however stood his ground and raised a bottle in the direction of the two bunnies currently planning his demise.

"I set you two up, I am allowed."

He had a point. It was Nick that pushed Judy to asking Trisha out on their first date. If it hadn't been for the fox they may never have found themselves in this situation.

"I also set up the laser tag date," Nick added.

"Well technically that credit should go to Emily," Trisha pointed out as she ran a paw down Judy's ears once more which earned her a purr.

Emily who had been taking a swig of her drink suddenly put the bottle down and raised both paws in the air triumphantly and then turned to smirk at Nick. The red panda giving the fox a knowing look.

The couples were on a sort of double date at the 10-7 that night. It wasn't exactly a full blown date though. Trisha was still on the clock and had patrons to serve and Nick was insisting that he was there with Emily as a thank you for allowing Judy to take Trisha on such a wonderful date. Emily agreed that this was a good thank you but didn't make them even. She apparently intended to hold the favor over the fox's head for a little while longer.

Upon their arrival to the first responder bar Emily was introduced to the bouncer Rhino up front. Normally folks who weren't first responders were turned away. Nick had asked the rhino to maybe bend the rules for him to which the bouncer responded, "Or you could just say the fine lady is your date and pay for all her drinks."

Nick was left speechless as Emily looped her arm into his and skipped into the bar. Little nicknames were thrown at the fox for the rest of the night. Emily's personal favorite was "Foxy".

While Judy and Emily continued to find ways to make fun of the fox a certain brown doe was alerted to their presence and prowled through the small crowd in the bar. In-between fun nicknames for the vulpine Judy would look up and scan the bar for her doe. Trisha however could be very sneaky and had managed to find a way behind Judy. Before the gray bunny had a chance to react Trisha snuck right up and took a seat on Judy's lap, laying against the surprised bunny's chest.

Judy however loved the surprise and quickly wrapped her arms around Trisha's waist and squeezed. Only to have the brown beauty lay back and just melt into Judy.

As the night went on Trisha would excuse herself for a moment and help the other patrons. Not wanting to neglect the other customers. She was however quick to return to the table with more drinks for her friends, a few jokes at Nick's expense, and of course lots of affection for Judy.

Every time she had a free moment she would find new ways to curl up with Judy. Occasionally sitting on Judy's lap or sharing the seat with the doe. Of course one of Judy's all-time favorites was when Trisha hopped up on the table and sat right in front of Judy with her legs on either side of the officer. She would then reach out and pull Judy close and pet the pair of gray ears that fell to Judy's back.

That was the position the pair found themselves in now. Judy closing her eyes once more after giving Nick a certain look for using the "C" word. She nuzzled into Trisha's bust and let out a soft purr as Trisha did her best to contain a moan of both happiness but also slight pleasure. Trisha closed her own eyes and continued petting her girlfriend.

Judy and Trisha had both spoken about what they were recently. Judy beating around the bush a little bit. Not wanting to come off as too forward. Trisha then reminded Judy who she was dating. So titles were finally put up and the couple decided they were just that, a couple.

"So how did you come up with an idea like Glowtopia?" Trisha asked as she looked over at Emily, her eyes full of curiosity.

Emily scooted in her seat slightly, a sign she was more than happy to discuss her little venture.

As Trisha and Nick listened to Emily explain how she came about running the fun indoor glow park Judy let herself get lost in thought. She listened to Trisha's steady heart beat and shivered as a feeling of relaxation and content filled her. She had never felt like this before. Few mammals actually had.

She had her dream job, was respected by the city, had an amazing partner, and now an amazing girlfriend. Life was good. Judy couldn't think of a way her life could get any better so she didn't bother. She nuzzled a little more into Trisha which earned her the attention of the lovely barkeep.

"Wanting another round cutie?" Trisha asked sweetly in a whisper laced with want.

Judy opened her eyes and peered up at Trisha and smirked. "Yes and no."

Trisha tilted her head in curiosity as Judy smirked.

"I don't want you to have to leave."

Trisha let out an "aww" as she squeezed Judy tightly to her own brown fur covered body.

"That one definitely earns my girl another drink."

With that Trisha scooted out of Judy's grasp. The gray doe giggling as Trisha exaggerated her escape. The bunny then skipped away to the bar to retrieve Judy a drink.

Once it was safe to assume Trisha was out of earshot Emily scooted over to Judy and beamed. "So you two are just awesome together."

Judy blushed at the compliment but smiled all the same. "Thanks, I guess I do owe Nick some of the credit."

The fox smirked as he rubbed a paw on his shoulder and then inspected his claws. "I know I know, I am awesome."

Emily reached out and put a paw to Nick's face and pushed against the vulpine slightly. "Oh hush," the panda said with a chuckle. Nick nipped playfully at the other predators paw. Something Judy hadn't seen the fox do before.

"Is he flirting?" The doe thought as she watched the two mammals in front of her continue a playful little fight. A thought popped into Judy's mind and she made a mental note to pursue the topic of Nick and Emily the next time she was on patrol with her partner.

"So..." Judy began but let the words trail away as she watched Nick and Emily eye one another for a moment more than friends would normally do. She had a feeling something was going on and intended to pursue the subject when she heard a sudden yelp from near the bar.

Everyone at the table looked over to see Trisha standing on the bar, a mammal in a ZPD shirt was pinned to the counter by the doe's strong legs. Trisha had a look of anger on her face as she pressed her knee into the mammal's throat.

"What the hell?!" Judy and Nick said as one as they suddenly stood up from their seats and darted over.

"Trisha what's going on?" Nick asked as he stopped just shy of the scene. Several mammals were backing away, none of them looking like they wanted to mess with the brown bunny currently growling on top of the bar.

Trisha looked up with fire in her eyes only for her expression softening when she noticed Judy.

"Just seeing if the ZPD is keeping up with their defensive training," Trisha said with a smug look as she released the mammal in ZPD gear. The lynx rubbed his neck and looked as if he was about to speak but the sight of Judy made him think twice.

"What happened?" Judy growled towards the other officer. She felt an anger begin to boil inside her as different scenarios began to flash in her mind.

Her poor Trisha being taken advantage of by several strong looking shadows was enough to make the bunny want to lash out at any threat nearby. Of course another part of her was rather impressed by the scene she had walked in on. Trisha not only showed she could handle harassment but could take on a mammal twice her size.

For some odd reason this knew knowledge caused something to stir inside of Judy. The bunny didn't know why but the thought of Trisha showing off some strength was oddly delicious to Judy. She began to wonder just how rough the brown doe could be.

Judy looked at the retreating lynx and then to Trisha once more. The brown doe put her paws on her hips and gave Judy a sweet little wink.

That's all Judy remembered. Mainly because what happened next was a blur to her. She did have some vivid images in her mind of grabbing Trisha by the wrist and pulling her off the bar. Then there was the back hallway behind the bar. Finally a large door and some giggles.

None of that really mattered to Judy though. What did matter was just how much she wanted Trisha out of her shirt at that moment. The two does found themselves in the back stockroom of the 10-7. It had only taken them 30 seconds to get to here from the bar but both of them were panting heavily. The run to their current location was not exactly the reason their breathing was so labored though.

Trisha managed to pull her lips away from Judy's. The brown doe needing a moment to catch her breath. Judy however didn't want any of this to stop and pressed her own lips to Trisha's neck.

"Where is this coming from?" Trisha asked in a moan. It wasn't a question that really needed an answer. Judy gave a more physical response though as she grabbed Trisha's legs and used her strength to lift the doe up off the floor and set her on a box of bottles. Trisha letting out a surprised but all together pleased squeak.

Judy didn't know what had come over her but she didn't dare question it. Especially when Trisha began to let out a soft series of moans. The gray bunny began to nibble at Trisha's fur before she felt a pair of paws on her cheeks. Trisha dragged Judy's face forward and pressed her lips against the gray bunny who went absolutely mad with lust.

Judy wanted more. She didn't know how to satisfy these feelings. She just knew that if they weren't satisfied soon…

Trisha plunged her tongue into Judy's mouth as the kiss intensified. The raw passion behind it made the feelings course through Judy magnify to the point she wondered if she would burst into flame.

Trisha must have been feeling the same way as the brown doe suddenly pulled away from Judy's lips. The gray doe opened her eyes and looked at a pair of blue eyes in front of her. Both bunnies letting their inner emotions show in their own gazes. Lust, want, heat, and hunger. Emotions like these swirled around in Judy's mind and must have shown on her face as Trisha took a leap.

Judy felt Trisha's paws swat her own gray ones away from where they had been resting on Trisha's waist. Judy was slightly confused but the feeling passed as she watched Trisha reach down and pull the bottom of her shirt upward. It took only a second as Trisha tore her shirt off as if it were on fire. More and more brown and cream colored fur was revealed until it reached her chest. Judy's eyes went wide as she saw a dark blue bra cupping a pair of rather rounded breasts. Trisha pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side somewhere. She didn't really seemed too concerned with its retrieval anytime soon.

Trisha then placed a paw behind Judy's neck and pulled her into a loving kiss once more. Judy was in total shock at this point. Her drive completely halted by the sudden reveal by Trisha. The brown doe took notice of this and pulled her lips from the kiss for a moment.

"Don't slow down on me now Hopps," She growled before pressing her lips to Judy's once more. Judy was still at a loss. Her heart was racing at such high speeds she thought it may just up and die at any moment. She slid her paw up Trisha's stomach slowly. Apparently it was too slow for Trisha who pulled her lips away for a moment.

"Do you want to stop this?" She asked in a labored whisper.

"Hell no," Judy responded in an excited manner.

"Then speed it up," Trisha said as she grabbed Judy's wrist and brought a paw right up to her chest. Judy suddenly tensed up but relaxed as Trisha pressed her own paw down so Judy's was forced against the fabric of the bra, she then gave it a quick squeeze as she pressed her lips back to Judy's

The gray doe took the hint and gave Trisha a slight squeeze which earned a gasp from her girlfriend.

"More," Trisha begged before throwing her tongue against Judy's lips. Judy's own tongue coming out to meet hers.

Judy responded to the request and began to squeeze down on Trisha's breast, the fabric of the bra protecting Trisha's fur from Judy's touch. Judy of course loved all of this but wanted more. So much more.

She began the kneed Trisha's chest as her other paw came and joined in. Now both of the gray does paws were full of the brown bust of the bar bunny.

The noises escaping Trisha were like an addiction to Judy. With every little moan she wanted more. Every little squeak made her fur stand up. And sudden gasps were drunken up.

Trisha pulled away from the kiss once more, not opening her eyes. Judy watched as a pair of luscious lips fell open in pleasure.

"You feel warm," Trisha teased as she put a paw at Judy's waist and began to pull at the fabric of Judy's shirt.

"I am," Judy stated in a quivering voice.

"Why don't we cool you off," Trisha teased as she pulled at Judy's shirt.

Judy didn't stop her but she did want the brown doe to understand something, "I um….I didn't put a bra on..."

Trisha opened her eyes and a hungry look showed in her expression. She then bit her lower lip. If Judy's heart was racing fast before it was about to go into overdrive.

"How about we make it even then," Trisha said as she reached began her own back and began to mess with her bra.

Judy felt her jaw nearly hit the floor as she looked at Trisha's chest, still protected by the bra, and then up into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

Judy reached down and began to grab pawfuls of her shirt and lift up.

It was all about to happen. What exactly Judy didn't fully know but all that mattered was it was-

"Oh for fucks sake!" Came a surprised curse from behind Judy. The doe froze as she turned to see a rather flustered Em standing in the now open stockroom door. The otter looked from Trisha and then to Judy before glaring back at the brown doe. "First you beat up a customer and now you are getting frisky in the stockroom?!"

Just like that the moment was over. Em began to berate Trisha to no end as the brown doe just sat back and listened to the complaints. The otter had apparently been covering the bar on her own now and didn't exactly appreciate Trisha leaving her to mind the bar while orders piled up. Plus the scene with the lynx was now being talked about across the establishment and would likely spoken of across the different departments for a while. Of course everyone knew who was at fault, it still wasn't exactly a good story to be associated with.

"I love you girl but sometimes," Em groaned as she stuck her hip out and shook her head.

"Love you too Em, now can you give me like 5 more minutes?" Trisha shot back.

This just started another tirade. Of course Em had a smirk on her face the whole time so Judy knew it was all in jest. Judy took in a deep breath as she watched Trisha hop from the box of beer and scoop her now crumpled shirt from the floor. Judy eyed the bunny's back and licked her lips. So much exposed fur made Judy feel a little hungry.

Em turned away and disappeared, most likely returning to her duties behind the bar. Trisha took a moment to straighten her shirt before strolling over to Judy. She wrapped a leg around one of Judy's and put a paw on the gray bunny's cheek.

"Think you can hold that hunger till the end of my shift?" Trisha asked in a hushed whisper laced with lust.

"Tonight?" Judy asked, sounding surprised.

"You better believe it," Trisha said as she gave Judy a gentle peck on the cheek. "You can't wind me up like that and think you aren't going to finish it later."

"Finish?" Judy asked, sounding slightly hesitant.

Trisha leaned up so her lips were at the base of Judy's ear, "Finish..."

Judy felt her cheeks warm but then Trisha upped the ante.

"Then I'll finish you," She whispered before giving one last peck.

Judy was completely frozen as her eyes widened at what this all meant. She watched as Trisha strolled out of the stockroom. Before she was out of sight though she gave Judy a little tail flick and a wink.

After a few moments of stunned silence Judy finally returned to reality and skipped after Trisha. Of course little did she know something was waiting for her just around the corner.

The bar suddenly exploded with cheers and applause as the gray bunny emerged from the back area of the bar. Judy felt her ears fall behind her and put her paws to her gaping mouth. All eyes were on her now. Mammals in different uniforms from different departments were all standing nearby. Every mammal had the same knowing looks on their faces as a mortified Judy pulled one of her ears over her face and tried to hide.

Judy didn't noticed a large tigress suddenly lunge forward. The gray bunny was lifted into the air and set on her fellow officer's shoulder.

"Let's hear it for Hopps!" Lylah shouted in a slurred manner. The smell of booze wafting out of the predator's mouth. Judy turned an even brighter shade of red as she held onto the back of Lylah's head for balance. She now had a full view of the bar. Part of her wished she could just turn invisible at that very moment. Another part of her though was enjoying the attention.

Judy looked through the crowd and saw Nick with one of the smuggest looks he had ever put on. An excited Emily sitting on his…..ON HIS LAP?! The red panda looked awfully comfortable as she raised a beer bottle in Judy's direction. Cheering the bunny on with the rest of the bar.

Judy was a hero in the eyes of the regular citizens of Zootopia for her hard work on the Missing Mammal case. However tonight she was a hero of the 10-7 and every first responder present for what they could only assume was a heated moment involving everyone's favorite bartender.

The drinks were never ending for the remainder of the evening. Everyone at the bar wanted to buy Judy a drink. The gray doe finally making it back to her table where Nick and Emily, now in separate seats, greeted her with some rather smug looks and risqué comments.

"So?" Nick asked as he put his chin in his paw and looked across the table at Judy.

"Nothing happened," Judy tried to lie.

Unfortunately at that moment Trisha showed up with a tray of drinks.

"These are from tables 3, 5, and 6," Trisha explained as she put shot after shot on the table. She then put a colorful drink in front of Judy, "And this one is from me for the awesome time in the back room."

Trisha planted a sweet kiss on top of Judy's head before skipping away.

Nick merely sat and waited for a comment but none came. Instead Judy slid a few of the shots towards the fox and smiled as she sipped at her own colorful drink.

All three mammals were taken care of by Trisha and it showed as the night went on. Judy would become more and more affectionate with Trisha when the doe showed up to serve more drinks. Nick meanwhile kept control of his beer and managed to maintain his normal wittiness. However occasionally he would let out a snort or chuckle at Emily's hijinks. The red panda was letting loose. Of course Judy had a feeling she didn't exactly need all this alcohol to be this fun. The red and black predator would make a few jokes at Nick's expense. Much like everyone else at the bar. The only difference was instead of sending him a playful wink as an apology, which was standard for Judy and Trisha, she would lean over and plant a kiss on the fox's cheek. Judy couldn't help but notice that Nick not only allowed this, he seemed to enjoy it.

Sadly though all good things must come to an end. Trisha skipped over for last call. Instead of carrying a tray filled with different spirits however she slid a pitcher of water to her friends along with a few cups of ice. They all understood what she was doing and no one complained. Each mammal at the table was in a dazed state as the different concoctions floated through their bodies.

Nick being the gentle mammal that he was scooped up the bill without hesitation. Apparently he had told Trisha earlier that he would cover the group's tab. Judy however wasn't having any of it. The gray doe literally climbing over the table in a vain attempt to grab the small black envelope that had the table's bill.

"I got this Carrots," Nick said with a smile as he tried to reach for his wallet.

"I can chip in some," Emily suggested as she reached for her bag. Nick however grabbed the panda by the paw and shook his head. Though her fur was already a brilliant red and black Judy noticed a slight blush and a goofy smile cross Emily's face.

While Nick was busy smiling at his…whatever Emily was to the fox... Judy took the opportunity to swipe the bill away from her partner. Glaring daggers at Nick when he tried to get the bill back. Judy opened the small envelope and was amazed at how much the group could drink. Of course the 10-7 took care of its patrons and gave them a few discounts. One of them Judy recognized as a discount that belonged to Trisha. Each bartender having a little nickname they added to the bill. They had received the Blue Berry discount. Something that made Judy squeal with happiness.

All the tabs had been collected and closed out. Em and another bartender would be on closing duty while Trisha was free to go. Some nights Trisha would have to stay late to help clean and close. Tonight however was not a night she wanted to stay late. Apparently she hadn't forgotten about their little episode in the stock room and was eager to continue.

Trisha skipped over to the table and without saying a word grabbed Judy by the paw and started to lead her to the door.

Nick and Emily shared a laugh at the couple's expense as they watched Judy get dragged away by a rather excited ball of brown fur.

Once outside Judy was surprised to see Tammy and Lylah waiting. The two large predators were chatting in hushed tones and standing rather close to one another. They were partners at the ZPD but this wasn't exactly a partner like stance. Tammy had her paws up on Lylah's chest as she was pulled close by the tigress. The two seemed only slightly intoxicated which must have been the reason they were throwing caution to the wind.

"Awww…kitty love," Trisha whispered which caused Judy to snort. The noise catching the attention of the two felines who let go of one another and took a step away.

"Oh come on, I think everyone knows," Trisha teased.

Tammy blushed as she looked up to the sky, as if the action would clear her of all guilt in this matter. Lylah however gave Trisha a wicked grin and rolled her eyes.

"Dorks," Trisha teased which earned a laugh from the members of the ZPD that were present.

Emily and Nick finally joined the group outside and waited for Nick to sober up. He was the groups ride tonight. Of course they had left his car in front of the bar before in favor of a taxi. Tonight may have to be one of those nights.

As Nick introduced Emily to Lylah and Tammy the two small does took a moment to themselves. Judy purred as she felt Trisha wrap her arms around her waist from behind. The small brown doe gently nuzzling into Judy's neck.

"Your place?" Trisha asked in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes," Judy let out as she reached up and ran a paw down Trisha's ears.

"Excuse me ma'am," Came a stranger's voice from behind the does.

Trisha released Judy and turned to see who was speaking. Judy did the same and smiled at a sheep who was standing nearby. The sheep reminded Judy slightly of Dawn Bellwether. The former mayor's assistant who had been responsible for the Nighthowler production in the city. Dawn was currently serving out a very long sentence in prison after Nick and her brought the sheep's plan to light.

"I am sorry to interrupt," The sheep said sweetly as she adjusted her coat. "But are you Judy Hopps?"

Trisha chuckled, "Little miss celebrity."

Judy blushed and nodded, "Yes ma'am I am Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD."

Judy took a few steps forward, extending her paw in a friendly manner. She watched as the sheep moved one of her hooves, expecting it to come up and meet Judy's in a friendly paw shake. Instead she watched as time began to slow. The universe wanting this moment to go in slow motion.

The sheep reached into her coat and produced an odd yet familiar device. Had Judy not been impaired by all the alcohol she would have recognized it as a Nighthowler pellet gun. Her mind however was fogged thanks to the spirits inside her body.

She did however tense up when she realized the weapon was pointed at her.

"Judy! Get down!" Came a scream behind the gray bunny. Trisha must have realized what was happening and tried to give some kind of warning.

It was too late as a soft sound escaped the barrel of the gun. A small purple pellet was pushed out by compressed air and flew right at Judy. The bunny's head snapped back as the pellet hit her on the cheek. The beautiful gray fur was covered in a thick purple liquid.

"That was for my sister you bitch!" The sheep shouted as she took aim at Trisha. Judy wasn't fully gone yet and the adrenaline in her system took over, clearing her mind. She refused to let Trisha get hit. With lighting reflex's she leapt forward as another pellet flew through the air. This one hitting Judy on her outstretched arm.

By now the rest of the members of the ZPD became aware of what exactly was happening and suddenly charged forward to join the fight.

Nick growled as he lunged at the sheep whose eyes shot open in fear. The fox barred his teeth as he grabbed the offender's hooves and smacked the Nighthowler gun from her grasp. He then used all his strength to twist the mammals wrist, forcing the suspect to turn less she suffer an extreme amount of pain. Nick however didn't act alone. Lylah jumped in and took control of the situation. Her superior strength made it easy for her to pin the sheep to the ground and even in her inebriated state managed to keep calm. She looked over at Nick and gave him a firm nod, signaling she had control of this.

Judy felt herself start to lose control and shook as the Nighthowler took effect. Trisha was holding onto the doe who began to let out some low growls.

"Trisha you have to get back!" Nick demanded as he grabbed Trisha by the paw. The brown doe though refused and yanked her arm away from the fox.

"Judy stay with me!" Trisha pleaded as tears welled up in her beautiful eyes. "Don't lose control!"

The words, though sweet and compassionate, didn't have any affect. The Nighthowler now coursing through Judy's system was taking over.

What happened next may never be fully explained. Some medical professionals would make guesses while others would just give up on trying to explain. What should have happened was Judy falling back into a more primal bunny state. Since bunnies were known as flight mammals she should have squeaked and run off. Or maybe tried to burrow somewhere. The scene was covered in predator scent and the bunny would have surely smelled it. Meaning she would try and get away from the scene as fast as her legs would carry her.

Instead what happened was Judy froze for a moment as her pupils dilated. Her nose twitched and suddenly her muscles tensed as she jumped up onto all fours. The bunny let out a low growl as she scanned the surrounding mammals.

Tammy nearly dropped her phone but the operator on the other side brought her back to reality as they requested more information so they could dispatch accordingly. Lylah was focused on the sheep beneath her as she began to pat the suspect's sides for more weapons. The sheep let out a few surprised noises and cursed as she demanded to be released. Emily was not a trained member of the ZPD and thought it was best she stayed out of the way. The red panda standing close to Tammy.

Nick however was fearing for Trisha's safety. He knew what his partner was capable of and would be fine after this ordeal. Trisha however was a civilian and currently in a dangerous situation. The fox remained calm as he raised his paws up and attempted to move towards Trisha. He had to get the brown doe out of there. If Judy ended up hurting Trisha while in this state he knew the gray doe would never forgive herself.

The fox took a step forward but stopped when Judy detected his movement. The gray bunny turned and growled at the fox. She then lunged forward and tried to swat at him with one of her paws. When that didn't work she turned around and tried to kick the fox with one of her strong hind legs. Nick narrowly avoided the attack and quickly jumped out of range.

"Trisha," Nick began to speak in a calm voice, "Remain still and very calm ok?"

Trisha meanwhile had her eyes on Judy. She didn't seemed scared at all. She actually seemed somewhat curious. Her eyes went to Judy's cheek where the fur was now stained purple. The brown does gaze then went to Judy's arm where a purple mark showed.

"Judy?" Trisha asked softly as she began to lower herself to the ground.

Judy may have recognized her own name but was most likely just responding to the noise behind her. The carnal doe turned suddenly to look at Trisha. Her dilated eyes almost seemed to soften as she crawled over to Trisha. Judy then climbed upward and nuzzled into Trisha's side.

"What the hell?" Nick mumbled to himself. The sharp minded fox began to put it all together, "Is she protecting Trisha?"

The group watched in a stunned silence as Trisha slowly sat down on the ground, her legs crossed. Judy took the opportunity to climb up into Trisha's lap and began to nuzzle her head underneath Trisha's chin. Trisha took it all in stride. Of course she was panicked on the inside. Her girlfriend had just been shot with a dangerous toxin. Panic however wouldn't do Judy any good. The brown doe was resolute and remained calm for her bunny. She even began to gently stroke at Judy's ears, whispering sweet words to the compromised officer now resting in her lap.

"You are okay Judy," Trisha began to whisper. The words were not just for Judy though, they were for Trisha as well. The brown bunny needing to hear the words herself in order to convince herself that things would be ok. "You protected me, now let me protect you."

* * *

 **Hey everyone.**

 **So first off sorry for the long wait in between these chapters. I have a lot of projects I am working on right now.**

 **One of which is Cimar's _What If_ collaboration. If you havent had a chance to check it out yet you really should! It is awesome. I may have even written a chapter involving the 10-7 that will show up there soon. **

**So we are about to see some fun stuff happen in this story. I know right now a few of you are saying, "Oh great...Nighthowlers? Really Blue?"**

 **Trust me. We have some fun plans coming up in the next chapter. You all are going to either laugh till your sides hurt or say "awwwww" so many times it becomes annoying.**

 **Special thanks to my buddy _Fox in the hen house_ for the continued use of Lylah and for the fun ideas that are about to come into play. **

**Also thank you all for the continued support. You all are super awesome and I love the fans I have!**

 **-Blue**


	7. Scent Bondage

-Scent bondage-

The halls of Savanna Central Hospital were normally quiet on nights like this. Weekdays just didn't seem to bring in the 'crowds' that weekends would. That didn't mean the occasional call or incident wouldn't occur that would cause some type of chaos.

Tonight was one of those nights when though it had been quite the universe wanted to make some noise.

Of course, the small doe in the medical scrubs darting through the halls seemed to be doing a good job of making noise.

Several mammals had to dive out of the way as they saw a multicolored blur of fur rush down the halls. Sarah Hopps was one of the doctors who worked in the ER of the hospital and was used to rushing around from room to room treating the many different odd cases that seem to fall into her lap. Tonight though was different. While sitting in her office trying to finish up a few case files the bunny had been interrupted by a call from reception. This was standard and Sarah prepared to hear some odd case or maybe some request for assistance. What she got though was a call she had dreaded she may hear. Her sister Judy Hopps had just been admitted after being exposed to night howler. The thought of her sister being admitted to the ER at all was a nightmare to Sarah but the last part made it that much worse.

Sarah came skidding around a corner and spotted a familiar face. Nick was sitting in a chair just outside one of the examination rooms. A strained and tired look on the fox's face.

"Nick!" Sarah said suddenly which caused the fox to nearly jump from his seat. "Oh Sorry, sorry Nick."

"It's ok Sundae, just been a nasty night for surprised," the fox said with a strained grin. "Now before you start freaking out-"

"Too late," Sarah admitted as she caught her breath and stared at the fox. "Sorry, continue."

"It's understandable," Nick said kindly. Even though Sarah was an amazing doctor it was still a shock to her system to learn her older sister had been injured. However seeing Nick this calm gave her some confidence. "So what have you been told?"

Sarah explained what little she knew and was happy to have Nick there to fill in the gaps. Apparently, this was not necessarily a time sensitive case so it was actually more important she was brought up to speed about what happened. The bunny listened intently to the fox as he gave an abbreviated account of the incident. Explaining how Judy had taken not one but two shots from a Nighthowler gun. How she refused to leave Trisha's side. How she may not be all there.

"Well let's see what is there then shall we?" Sarah said confidently as she straightened her scrubs and headed into the room, ready to figure out how to best treat her sister. Nighthowler to this day still had a whole lot of unknowns and was still under close study. The medical community doing its best to understand why the flower did what it did and what long-term effects mammals may suffer from exposure.

Nick tried to say something but Sarah was already through the door. Though Nick was Judy's partner the hospital still had certain rules and he would have to wait outside till Judy was cleared to see others. To Sarah's surprise, however, Judy wasn't alone in the examination room. She was somewhat surprised to see that there was someone else in the room. She had to freeze, not just out of surprise of seeing a stranger but also because what she saw was probably one of the most adorable sights she would ever witness.

There sitting on the examination table were two bunnies. One of whom was her sister. The other though was a stranger to Sarah who eyed the new doe with a form of hesitation but also interest. The brown doe was wearing a blue shirt that covered a rather nicely rounded chest and a pair of khaki shorts. Sarah recognized the bar logo on the does chest as the bar her sister frequented.

That would explain a few things. What was hard to explain was what Judy was currently trying to do to this bunny.

Judy practically sat right on the brown does lap, her legs against the other bunny's as she leaned against her. To say she was nuzzling this brown beauty was a bit of an understatement. Judy had her head underneath the other does and continued to rub up against her so hard that occasionally the brown bunny had to reach out and put her paw down or else she may just fall over.

"Hi there," The bunny said as her bright blue eyes looked right at Sarah. "So my name is Trisha and this is my…ah easy!" Trisha muttered as she nearly lost balance from Judy's constantly nuzzling. The gray doe letting out a whine when she was denied the affection. "Oh, alright…you are worse than Atom..." Trisha grumbled but giggled as the cuddle session began anew.

"I'm umm…" Sarah began but was busy staring at her sister and the affection she was giving this stranger. "I'm Dr. Hopps, Judy's sister."

Trisha let out a surprised squeak and nearly leaped out of the seat.

"Oh my gosh! You are Sarah!" Trisha said happily as she tried to break free of Judy's grasp. However, Judy showed some strength and squeezed Trisha even tighter. "I would get up and shake your paw…but you know how clingy this one can be." Trisha smiled down at Judy who had her eyes closed as she rubbed a cheek against Trisha's shoulder. "Aren't you my little savage?"

Sarah was slightly concerned with how Judy was acting. While very cute to the point of vomiting Sarah's doctor side start to work into overdrive. This kind of affection in front of a family member was very unlike Judy. This, of course, could just be a kind of shock after the Nighthowler attack and the treatment most victims received. Sarah kept her gaze on the two does as she reached over for a clipboard that was sitting on a cabinet nearby.

"How was she with the needle?" Sarah asked as she flipped through the notes on Judy, looking for the time she had received her antidote from the Nighthowler.

"Needle?" Trisha asked. "Judy hates needles."

"I know but it's the only way to get-"

"No one has injected her with anything yet," Trisha pointed out which caused Sarah to look up suddenly.

"You mean? She is still?" Sarah asked, feeling somewhat nervous. Though she had never been near a Nighthowler exposed mammal face to face she had heard stories of how savage they could get. She had actually taken some time to study the effects of exposure to the point she was considered a kind of expert.

"Savage," Trisha giggled as Judy let out a loud purr and placed her head right under Trisha's chin and moved upward, doing everything she could to be close to the brown bunny. "Super savage!" Trisha added as she wrapped her arms around Judy and cuddled with the gray bunny.

Sarah picked up a phone that was attached to the wall. Planning to get you're the bottom of all this. Sure this Trisha bunny seemed very nice and all but she shouldn't be in the room while Judy is examined. Another violation was the fact that Judy had not been given the antidote to the Nighthowler which meant she was still technically a danger. It pained Sarah to think of Judy this way but she had sworn a long time ago that if her sister did ever arrive at the hospital that Sarah would do everything in her power to see that Judy got the best care which would sometimes mean being objective.

The receptionist at the ER arrival desk answered the phone and Sarah began to try and get some answers. As it turned out there were plenty, even though they simply created more questions. The medics who had treated Judy made sure to document everything and one of them had even left his phone number so they could call him directly in order for him to explain what happened.

Sarah did her best to gather what info she could as quickly as she could. Before time hadn't been a factor, now though it was important to make sure Judy got her treatment as soon as possible. The multi-colored doctor was grateful for Trisha, though she had just met the brown bunny, she proved her worth by keeping Judy occupied with no complaints whatsoever. In fact, Trisha seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Easy," Trisha let out in a gasp as Judy buried her head in Trisha's chest and began to try and burrow into the bunny. Trisha let out a series of giggles which stopped suddenly when she felt Judy's paw slide under the 10-7 short and across the fur just beneath her chest. "So…have you ever seen this before?" Trisha asked in a pleasure laced gasp.

Sarah did her best to stay focused but the sound of Trisha's pleasure caused the doctor to blush slightly, mainly because it was her sister causing this noise to occur.

"No, I don't think anyone has," Sarah explained as she tried to keep her eyes on the chart in front of her.

Luckily for Sarah, her attention was brought away from the two does on the examination table when the medic she had been trying to get a hold of finally picked up. Sarah was then given quite the story.

As it turned out when the medics arrived on scene and tried to separate Judy from Trisha the gray bunny went absolutely mad. She apparently hissed at one medic and tried to claw the other. They had been completely caught off guard until a certain fox on the scene explained what was happening. Against all procedures, they loaded Trisha and Judy up together. While one of the medics drove them emergency status to the hospital the other one remained in the back to monitor Judy. Unfortunately, they couldn't hook up any equipment up since just would let out a growl or at least the bunny equivalent to one. The brown bunny who Judy refused to leave had been a godsend though as she just sat back and stroked Judy till she returned to a more tranquil state. Since Nighthowler were still somewhat new to the city the medics didn't have an antidote to treat Judy with as most ambulances weren't equipped with the serum. Normally the 'savage' mammal was tranquilized and transported to the hospital to receive treatment. In this extremely rare case, however, that wasn't done.

Having gathered what she could from the medic she thanked the mammal and then hung up.

"Ummm, so…as much fun as this is," Trisha said nervously. Sarah turned to look at Trisha and her eyes went wide. In all her time working in the medical field, Sarah liked to think there weren't a lot of things that got to her. Seeing Judy lifting up Trisha's shirt so she could bury her head in the brown bunny's chest, however, was something she may have nightmares about.

"Judy!" Sarah instinctively called out. The gray doe, however, didn't even budge as she continued to cuddle right into Trisha's bust and take a series of deep breaths. Sarah was somewhat happy that Trisha's bra was still in place although part of her wouldn't have minded seeing what exactly the brown doe was hiding. Shaking the somewhat crude thoughts from her mind Sarah tried to focus on this medically.

"Just ignore the fact your sister is trying to get all up in her girlfriends….girls," Sarah told herself as she reached for the phone once more and dialed reception.

The next piece to this puzzle was why Judy hadn't been given treatment yet for the Nighthowler exposure. Savanna Regional did have a few treatment kits at the ready. However, the pharmacist who received thought it had been a joke. A Nighthowler antidote prepared in a needle for a rabbit was obviously a prank set up by some bored EMTs right?

Sarah made sure to rectify that problem and berated the pharmacist as quietly and calmly as she could, worrying that her anger may affect Judy somehow.

After getting everything order Sarah tried to gather her thoughts on this. Judy was showing some extremely odd behavior throughout all of this.

Her exposure to Nighthowler should have sent her into a more primal state. It had been theorized that some prey species would either try to run or burrow in an attempt to escape since their natural instincts would take over. Predators, of course, went into a more savage state which was easy to study thanks to all the evidence from the Missing Mammals case. Prey species though had not been exposed to the Nighthowler serum directly.

While Sarah remembered hearing stories of how her uncle bit her mother after being exposed to the flower, she also remembered a few cases of bunnies fleeing from family and acting terrified during their time under the Night howler's influence.

None of the cases brought up had anything like…well...like this.

Sarah watched as Trisha stroked Judy's ears which laid on the gray bunny's back. The brown doe showed just how confident she could be. Trisha having tossed her shirt to the side allowed Judy to bury her face in the brown fur on her chest. In fact, Trisha seemed to welcome it which just raised a few personal questions in Sarah's mind which she planned to pursue later when Judy returned to normal.

A slight doubt popped into Sarah's mind suddenly.

What if Judy didn't come back?

No, there was no point thinking like that. No good would come from doubting Judy and her resilience. She had proven time and time again just how strong she could be.

There was a knock on the door and Sarah strolled over and peered outside. A lynx in a pair of sky blue scrubs smiled at Sarah.

"Hey Samantha," The doe said with a breath she then noticed Nick who was peering over the nurse's shoulder, a look of concern in his brilliant green eyes. Sarah couldn't help but like the fox a little more for this. He had always acted so kind towards Judy and did everything he could to make sure the bunny made it home safe every night. "She is ok Nick, but we still need a little bit. How about you go and get some coffee."

"Think I will wait," Nick said as he sat back in his chair. A look of concern on his face. "Do Bonnie and Stu know yet?"

"Oh cheese and cracker," Sarah blurted out while putting a paw to her head. "No…and I'm not looking forward to that phone call."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Nick asked, wanting to do more for his partner but knowing she was in very capable paws.

"Not right now Nick but I am hoping to have Judy up and running soon if you want to wait I am sure a friendly face would do wonders," Sarah suggested. It wasn't much but Sarah knew it would give hope for the fox which would, in turn, perk Judy up. Not that she seemed to need much perking up from the way she tried to cuddle into Trisha.

Once back inside the room, Sarah noticed that Judy had suddenly stopped her cuddle session with Trisha and was now staring at Samantha. The lynx giving off a nervous smile.

"Shhhh, she is ok, she is here to help," Trisha cooed as she ran a paw down Judy's ears. Judy kept her eyes on the new arrival. Sarah made a mental note of this. When she had entered Judy hadn't taken notice. In fact, it was like Sarah wasn't there. Judy probably recognized the scent of family. This new stranger, however, was someone unfamiliar to Judy and therefore deemed a threat. The way Judy sat up though showed she wasn't so much scared for her own safety. A firm paw on Trisha's stomach as Judy squeezed told Sarah that Judy was actually more concerned with Trisha's safety.

Trisha was blushing as she looked over at Judy. Sarah saw something in Trisha's gaze and any doubt of Trisha's intentions with Judy began to diminish. There was caring, concern, and love shimmering in those bright blue eyes. Sarah didn't know many mammals who would be willing to put up with all this the way Trisha did. Here she was sitting in a room without a shirt on in front of two mammals she had never met before and she didn't seem to care at all. This was all for Judy.

Administering the shot was difficult at first. Sarah remembered how her older sister hated shots. On occasion, the multi-colored bunny had to sit and hold Judy's paw as the gray doe looked away from the needle. With this knowledge in mind, they tried to prepare for the worst. Sarah, however, was smart and decided to use Trisha to help out. Trusting the brown doe would be on board for just about anything if it meant it would help Judy.

With a plan in place, everyone prepared for one savage and ticked off bunny. When administering the antidote in the past it had been observed that many of the savage mammals acted aggressively towards the shots. In fairness, they weren't in a very lucid state, to begin with, so they reacted in a way any mammal would if you plunged a needle into their skin.

"Hey cutie," Trisha whispered as she put a paw on Judy's cheek and brought Judy's gaze to her. Judy began to breathe heavily and her chest heaved as she stared into Trisha's eyes. "Hi, oh my sweet Judy," Trisha said softly as she kept Judy's attention on her.

Sarah took this opportunity to prep the injection site. Taking an alcohol swab and dabbing the area of the intended site. Judy's gray fur growing darker in the area. Sarah then looked at the lynx who handed over a needle which contained a dark purple liquid with just a slight tint of blue. The multi-colored doctor took in a deep breath and turned to look at Trisha, wanting to signal the brown doe when the injection would occur. Had she not had a better grip on the syringe she may have dropped it from what she saw next.

Trisha had her eyes closed and was shaking in what could only be assumed as happiness. The reason was clear as Judy leaned up and continued to lick at Trisha's cheeks before moving across her face.

"Oh…you two are that close?" Sarah asked in mild surprise. She had heard about Trisha from just but she hadn't assumed they had gotten that serious. In some bunny cultures, this was a sign of…well...love. Bunnies would share moments like this with their family or loved ones. Normally signifying how much they cared for the individual. It wasn't something that they did lightly. Some considered it a form of bonding when doing it with someone in Trisha's role.

"Apparently," Trisha cooed as she instinctively ran a paw down Judy's back and kept her eyes closed. Sarah couldn't fully read Trisha's expression at first but from the way her lips curled on the corners, the doctor could tell this was a new and welcome experience.

"Ok," Sarah said firmly as she took in a long breath. "Ready? 3, 2…"

On one Trisha held Judy tightly and squeezed the bunny, hoping that her strength would be enough to keep Judy from attacking Sarah and the nurse.

Judy let out a surprised yelp and then a growl as she turned her head and tried to swipe at what she thought was an attacker. Sarah didn't hold any resentment towards her sister, knowing the bunny was not herself right now. She was also once again grateful for Trisha being there as Judy continued to try and defend herself.

Trisha didn't know what else she could do as she started to feel Judy slowly wiggle free. So she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She leaned close to Judy and ran her tongue up the soft gray fur on Judy's cheek. At first, it didn't seem to have that much of an effect but as Trisha continued to gently lick at Judy affectionately the gray killing machine began to settle down until she simply closed her eyes and let out a series of soft purrs. It would take a short while for the antidote to take effect and it had been mixed with a light sedative so Judy would be asleep during the transition. Hopefully, when she woke up she would be back to her regular self. If not…well… maybe Trisha wouldn't mind having an attack bunny as a girlfriend.

With the antidote administrated the nurse excused herself. Normally Sarah would leave and let Judy get some rest but this being her sister she couldn't pull herself away. She told the nurse to advise her boss of the situation and say she would stay late to help cover if it meant she could be here for her sister. She knew her boss was a sucker for offered overtime but he was also a family mammal and would most likely take it easy on Sarah for wanting to stay with her sister.

Trisha continued to gently lick at Judy's cheeks and rub the now snoozing doe. It was Sarah's chuckles that finally caused Trisha to stop mid-lick. The sight was rather amusing as Trisha opened her eyes and blushed, her gaze going over to the multi-colored doe now sitting in the corner of the examination room.

"So tell me, Trisha," Sarah said as she crossed her legs, "How long have you been dating my sister?"

-The next day-

Judy began to stir from her sleep. She felt so fatigued that she didn't really want to open her eyes. All she wanted to do was stay curled up next to this rather warm and comfy pillow and sleep the day away.

It was as her brain started to boot up did she begin to realize how strange this all was. Mainly because she didn't remember exactly how she had gotten home last night. She didn't remember trotting into her apartment or anything. She didn't remember the car ride. All she remembered was standing outside of the 10-7 with Trisha when.

Judy's eyes shot open as the memories from the previous night came flooding back. She had been shot! Not just shot though, she had been exposed to Nighthowler. Twice! This wasn't good, this was very not good.

Judy heard a series of beeps next to her start to grow faster. As the cobwebs from her mind started to fall away and her eyes adjusted to the bright light coming from the window Judy looked over to the heart monitor next to her bed.

"Oh no…" Judy whispered as she began to realize she was in a hospital. She hated hospitals. The only time she even put up with them was when she visited her sister. Was her sister nearby? Did Sarah come to Judy's aid when the small doe took the shots? What about Trisha?

Trisha?!

She had been right there when all this went down at the front of the 10-7. Had she made it out ok? Did she get away from Judy in time? What if she didn't?

"Oh no!" just thought as her heart rate continued to spike. "What if I hurt...?"

"Mmmm…" Came a soft noise right beneath Judy's chin. It was at this point Judy realized she wasn't alone in the bed. The panicked bunny tilted her head slightly and felt her eyes soften as she saw her beautiful Trisha curled up and resting her head on Judy's chest.

Almost instantly the beeps coming from the monitoring equipment began to slow into a soft rhythm.

Trisha was ok. That's all that mattered. As long as Judy hadn't hurt the small barmaid during her savage state maybe everything would be ok.

Of course, Judy knew she wasn't out of the woods just yet. She was still in a hospital room with her girlfriend fast asleep on top of her. That wasn't a bad thing though, maybe Judy could actually stomach the hospital stay if it meant she could just sit back and enjoy this adorable, sweet…

It was at that exact moment Trisha opened her mouth in a yawn, only to close her mouth quickly as she proceeded to sneeze right in Judy's face.

Didn't matter, she was still adorable.

Judy reached up to wipe the small amount of spittle on her face. Her paw, however, had some trouble at first rising and soon Judy realized why. She was still trying to get a bearing on her surroundings and was just now starting to feel her muscles begin to twitch awake. Trying to raise her paw was met with some resistance and when Judy looked down she realized why. Her paw was buried down the back of Trisha's shirt, grabbing tufts of the bunny's fur. Judy's paws must have wandered under the brown bunny's shirt over the night. Judy let out a soft sigh as she ran her paw over the soft brown fur of Trisha's back. Bringing the paw up to her face she wiped some of her damp fur gently as not to wake Trisha.

Once finished with wiping her face she blinked some of the sleep from her eyes and looked down. She froze when she noticed a pair of big blue eyes looking right up at her. Trisha must have been woken up by Judy's movements.

"Heeeeey," Judy whispered softly.

Trisha's eyes brightened at hearing Judy's voice once more.

"You're you again," Trisha squealed happily as she leaned up and nuzzled her head under Judy's chin. "Oh, Judy I was so scared. You got hit…and then you took a shot for me."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," Judy cooed as she reassured her small brown bunny. She squeezed Trisha close and took in a deep breath of the does scent. She couldn't explain but the scent was intoxicating. So very intoxicating. It was like breathing in a sweet drink that Judy needed more of.

"Did she always smell this way?" Judy asked herself as she felt warm feelings fill her body. "Always so wonderful?"

Trisha let out a soft purr as Judy continued to take in deep breaths and buried her nose into the delicious smelling brown fur.

Judy began to run a paw back down Trisha's back, only to drag her tiny paws back through the fur rather roughly. She needed to feel more of Trisha. She couldn't explain why but not having all of Trisha in her arms was like trying to drink her favorite carrot juice from an empty bottle. It was so disappointing to not have more of Trisha in her arms right now. She had to fix it. She had to find a way to change it.

Judy began to pull Trisha as close as she could. Trisha letting out a surprised gasp as she squirmed slightly.

"Ju…Judy?" Trisha moaned as she felt her body grabbed in certain spots.

"I missed you," Judy growled as she leaned took a paw and placed it under Trisha's chin. She moved the brown does head upward as she leaned down, pressing her lips rather forcefully against a pair of luscious lips.

"Judy...I missed you too but..." Trisha began as she pulled away for a second only to have her lips covered by Judy's once more.

The gray doe felt a wave of pleasure coursed through her as she pressed her body against Trisha. It was like an itch that had been there for so long was being scratched. Being away from Trisha was not so much painful as it was annoying. Whenever their bodies parted slightly Judy felt like something inside her was being stolen from her. She hated the feeling and did everything she could to stop it.

"You are making it hard to be the responsible one right now," Trisha teased as she managed to pull her lips from Judy once more. Not feeling Trisha against her lips caused Judy to itch. The gray doe remedied this feeling though by pressing her lips to the base of Trisha's neck.

"Oh, Gods!" Trisha gasped. "Judy you are still recovering!"

"Recovered," Judy growled. "I'm good, so good here, right now, with you" Judy's words poured from her mouth quickly, as if she was in a rush to explain. Her lips found their way back to Trisha's and the brown doe began to lean into the kiss slightly.

"You aren't afraid of getting caught?" Trisha managed to giggle.

Judy groaned as she felt the emptiness between them, even though Trisha had been against her body just seconds before.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Judy said longingly. "Let them catch us, I don't care who sees as long as it means I can-"

Trisha cut Judy off as she sat up and forced Judy against the bed with a firm paw. A wicked smirk on her face. Even though they weren't feeling one another at that second the look from Trisha was enough to slate the hunger in just for the time being.

"In that case," Trisha said sensually as she straddled Judy's waist. The heart monitor next to the bed nearly exploding as it started to beep sporadically. "Let me thank you for saving me last night!"

Trisha reached down to the bottom of her shirt she had been wearing overnight. It was slightly baggy for the doe and had the hospital's logo on the chest. Trisha must have borrowed it from one of the mammals working. What was on the shirt didn't really matter though. None of it mattered to Judy as she watched her girlfriend lift the shirt up and reveal a mix of creamy fur surrounded by a sea of dark brown. There was no stopping. Trisha didn't even slow down. She lifted the shirt over her head and let her ears fall to her back.

Judy felt the hunger inside her grow more ravenous as she looked at her brown bunny's bare chest. She had never really seen Trisha like this. Sure there had been a few close moments but someone had always stepped in or interrupted. Now though Judy found herself staring at Trisha's assets. They were there. Right in front of Judy. She felt like she was in a state of shock as she stared.

The shock didn't last very long though as Judy gave into her feelings and leaned up suddenly.

"Oh gosh yes!" Trisha moaned as she arched her back at the feeling of Judy attacking. The gray doe burying her head in between Trisha's chest and taking in a deep breath. The scents coming into Judy's nose was even sweeter here. It wasn't just the scent that had Judy going mad. As she opened her mouth she began to press her lips against Trisha's fur, causing the brown doe to moan in pleasure and begin to buck her hips.

"More," Trisha pleaded as she ran a paw down Judy's ears while balancing herself with the other. Judy happily complied with the request as she placed her paws on Trisha's bare back and began to drag her digits through Trisha's soft brown fur. Neither of them wanted to be gentle and it showed as the two began to drag their paws roughly through one another's fur. Judy felt a savagery inside her begging to be let out and she did not hold back. She started using her teeth on Trisha's chest which got a delicious response from the brown bunny who let out a whimper.

"Like that! Just like that!" Trisha pleaded as she reached behind Judy and brought one of the gray doe's ears upward with a firm paw. Judy granted Trisha's request and began to let her teeth drag across the other bunny's fur. Trisha let out a gasp and bucked her hips once more. The doe losing all sense of control and just wanting to find her own way of granting her Judy some kind of pleasure. She brought the large black tipped ear currently being massaged in her paw up to her mouth where she started to gently nibble at the edge. This caused Judy to moan into Trisha's fur, egging her mate on.

Trisha continued to run her mouth up and down the edge of Judy's ear as she whimpered in pleasure.

"What the hell?!" Came a surprised voice behind Trisha.

Judy had to use all her willpower to finally pull away from Trisha's chest and peak around the moaning doe's body. Her eyes twitched in embarrassment as she saw the shocked expression on Sarah's face. The multi-colored bunny must have come to see what was going on with all the different readings they were getting on the equipment. "Not in my ward! This is a hospital not a-" Sarah began to berate the two does but froze as Trisha turned to glare at her.

"Either shut the door or sit back and take notes!" Trisha barked in a demanding tone as she shot daggers at the surprised doctor. She then turned back to Judy and pressed her paws to Judy's shoulders and forced the shocked looking bunny to the bed. "Remember what I said last night?"

Judy felt her lower lip quiver with excitement and nodded.

"Good!" Trisha said as she pressed her lips to Judy's and slid her tongue so it ran across Judy's lips. The gray bunny opened her mouth as her tongue came out to meet Trisha's. The pair parted for just a moment as Trisha ran a paw under Judy's shirt. "Because I have been waiting way too long for this!"

"I said not in my hospital-" Sarah tried to intervene but stopped dead in her tracks as she watched Trisha reach down and pull Judy's shirt up and over the gray does head, exposing her chest to the room. There was a sigh from behind Trisha followed by a voice that had a hint of jealousy, "Fine, Five minutes Trisha!" Sundae closed the door behind her as she took one last look at Trisha's bare back as the bunny towered over Judy. "You are one lucky girl sis," The multi-colored bunny thought to herself. "I wonder if Trisha has a sister?"

Judy was happy to hear the door close on the other side of the room. She loved her sister so very much but right now she needed this. She needed to have this moment with Trisha.

"So," Trisha growled as she rubbed her body against Judy and began to place a series of kisses on Judy's neck. "Come to this hospital room often?"

Judy gasped in between giggles as she felt Trisha's paw slide down Judy's stomach.

"Only when I get shot."

"You weren't shot with just anything," Trisha pointed out. "You were shot with Nighthowler. You tried to go savage."

"Tried?"

"Yeah," Trisha teased as she pressed her lips to Judy's forcefully before pulling away. "Tried."

"Just tried?" Judy asked with a chuckle as she felt the hunger inside her take hold.

"That's what I said," Trisha shot back.

"And?"

"I think you have more in you," Trisha whispered as her paw slid under Judy's waistband. Judy arched her back and watched Trisha with lust in her eyes.

Suddenly something inside her snapped. This wasn't enough! She needed more! She had to have more!

Judy growled as she grabbed Trisha's paw and squeezed. The brown doe stopped her exploration and looked at Judy in an apologetic manner.

"Judy I'm-" Trisha began but Judy used her hips to thrust upwards and roll at the same time so Trisha was now lying beneath the hungry gray bunny.

"I think you're right," Judy growled. Feeling somewhat frightened at her own words but the look in Trisha's eyes told her this was just the right tone. Judy placed a paw on one of Trisha's breasts and squeezed which caused the brown doe to wince in pleasure. "I think I do have more in me..." As she spoke the words her other paw slid down and under Trisha's waistband. The brown doe arched her back and practically yelled in pleasure as Judy found a new way to make her prey squirm.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait on this one. I needed to complete a few projects before continuing on this fun story.**

 **So some special thanks are in order.**

 **Cover pick by Cyberamethyst! What an amazing artist and a pleasure to work with! Go check out their other work on tumblr!**

 **Ok so now on to something interesting. First off thanks to _Fox in the hen house_ for his use of Sarah Hopps. I know some of you are probably like: I miss the SarahxTrisha ship from his stories. While i love those two together and enjoy working with Fox on getting Trisha right I also enjoy this ship we have on here. If you all think Sarah and Trisha should give it a shot and haven't found Fox's story yet I recommend you check out _Sweet Treatment_. Super fun story. **

**Another thanks to my buddy Fox for helping me with this new plot idea. I am sure some of you have noticed a few similarities to Judy's new condition starting to show up. Well a while back during one of our many late night chats Fox and I wondered what kind of hilarity would ensue if Judy had the same condition from his story, _A bunny can go savage_ , only with Trisha as the main bond. We even thought of making it into a story before we realized that 3B here was already in position to go that route, so go that route we did. Last minute edition but I have some super silly and fun plans ahead! So Fox, thanks for this madness! Its all you bud! :P **

**Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **-Blue**


	8. Heading Home

-Heading Home-

Two canines of different sizes strolled into the 10-7. Both of them were in a stripped down version of their uniforms. Nick was wearing a pair of blue slacks and a ZPA academy shirt. A somewhat larger canine covered in different splotches that sat next to the fox was wearing a pair of BDU blue pants while sporting a black athletic shirt he normally wore under all his gear. Both of them gave the bartender a friendly smile as she approached.

"Hi boys," A lovely otter said as she took up residence between the two officers and leaned across the bar. "How have some of my favorite mammals in blue been?"

"Tired," Nick groaned which earned him a sad look from Em. "Since Judy is on medical leave guess who is stuck on parking duty?"

"You do look cute in the little cart though," Delta teased as he nudged the fox's arm. Nick gave the painted dog next to him an annoyed look before returning his attention to Em. The otter smirking a little too friendly like as she looked into the pair of handsome emerald eyes.

"How about something to ease those sorrows?" Em asked as she brought herself back to reality.

The canines both nodded and decided to share a pitcher of one of the house specialty beers. Nick had a few friends in the brewery business and had recently gotten one to start producing a special beer just for the 10-7 called the "Signal 2" which in the ZPD dispatch signal codes meant drunk mammal. Nick felt the name was fairly proper as the beer was especially strong and could even put an elephant out of sorts after a few servings.

After Em dropped off the drinks and was showered with thanks and a few flirty comments from the canines the otter finally excused herself to make sure her other customers had plenty to drink.

"So I am sure you are tired of the subject buuuuut." Delta began as he looked over at his drinking buddy.

Delta knew that Nick had probably been constantly questioned about how Judy was coming along. It had been roughly a week since the shooting had occurred and the doe had only just been released from the hospital but was still under watch as her condition developed. Many members of the ZPD had gone to visit Judy as often as they could, however, the doctors had kept visiting the small doe to a minimum. Mainly because she was still recovering but also because her condition was still a little bit unfamiliar. Occasionally she would suffer a form of attack when too many mammals were present. Of course, nothing terrible ever happened thanks to a certain brown bunny who had not left Judy's side ever since the shooting.

"You buying?" Nick asked as a sly smile appeared on his face.

Delta chuckled and nodded as he took a sip from his glass. "Can see why Trisha likes throwing coasters at you."

"I will take that as a yes," Nick said as he put his glass down and turned to look at the painted mammal next to him. "So what do you know about scent bonding?"

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Delta asked as he patted his chin. The canine had a sudden revelation and his eyes widened. "Noooo no way!"

Nick simply smirked and nodded as he leaned back in his seat.

"I thought it was all a joke. Didn't some stallion get involved in a big scandal a while back about it? What was his name again?"

"Who knows," Nick said with a shrug. "His mind sure flew the hen house."

"Think you mean chicken coop," Delta shot back as he took a sip of his beer.

"Whatever the saying is. It was crazy. But turns out it was kind of true." The canines were, of course, referring to a famous news story about a Stallion who swore he suffered a condition where if he was too far from his wife he would die. The story had made it online and soon the internet exploded with different memes, videos, and of course jokes about the condition. Some found it rather romantic. Others questioned the validity of it all. For the most part, though most mammals accepted it while several doctors debated amongst themselves about the science behind it all.

"So he was-" Delta began but was cut off.

"Right!" Nick said as he waved his arms about. "Anyways…so apparently Judy is going through an actual condition that involves that kind of stuff."

"Okay...explain it to me again," Delta asked as he tried his best to remember what the condition actually involved.

"Well I am no doctor," Nick admitted before continuing. "However what I was told is it has something to do with our primal states. Something about how we as mammals used to bond from time to time before we learned to be more civilized."

"Oh I am plenty civilized," Delta said as he wiped the foam from his lips.

"Obviously," Nick said with a chuckle as he took a sip from his own glass. "Anyways. It comes down to something in our individual scents. Down to the molecular level. Some mammals can pick up thousands of different odors on a single….why are you looking at me like that," The fox asked as he noticed the annoyed look Delta was giving him.

"You know what I do for a living right?" the painted dog asked.

"You are Atoms sidekick?"

"I AM NOT!" Delta shouted, the fox knowing full well what kind of pet peeves this was to the painted dog. Several mammals nearby looked up at the commotion. Delta gave them an apologetic look before returning back to the conversation at paw. "I am not. I am his partner and therefore I need to know about odors. I know that every object has more odors than some mammals believe and I am well aware of the different ones each mammal has."

"Couldn't help it," Nick said with a smug look as he took another sip from his glass. "So turns out during moments of extreme stress or panic we sometimes our brains try to find ways to calm us down. You know how when we respond to certain calls and we try to get the mammal on the scene to calm down. Sometimes by asking them how their day was? Well, think of it like that. We are trying to get their mind focused elsewhere, maybe on something that will keep them from completely losing it."

"Ok," Delta said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well it turns out sometimes the brain does the same thing. It tries to find a way to stop panicking. In Judy's case, her brain went to someone who made her happy. A familiar odor that would help her calm down."

"So that's how she bonded with Trisha?"

"No, turns out that's the reason she went to Trisha in the first place. Because that brown ball or annoyance just so happened to be an important memory to Judy." Nick teased.

"Ok, now I definitely see why you get coastered all the time." Delta laughed. "Ok, so Judy gets hit, starts to go all night howled and smells Trisha…then what?"

"Well it gets even more confusing from there," Nick admitted. "The doctors used a lot of big words but to put it simply Judy's mind began to focus on Trisha's scent so much in order to stop from going too savage that she imprinted on the odor."

"Bunnies can do that?"

"Up till a few years ago bunnies couldn't be police mammals, but Judy proved everyone wrong. So it would make sense that she would do it again I guess," Nick said with a bit of pride in his partner. He had to admit he somewhat enjoyed the fact Judy always found a way of messing up the status quo.

"But she still went savage." Delta pointed out, remembering what the reports had said about Judy.

"Exactly, Nighthowler doesn't care how strong you are, you are going savage no matter what," Nick said as he raised his glass.

Delta began to chuckle at the last part.

"What?" Nick asked sounding slightly confused as he raised a brow.

"A bunny," Delta laughed, "a bunny going savage. I swear I never thought I would hear those words."

"I guess a bunny can go savage," Nick said with a shrug.

"So Judy gets hit with Nighthowler, goes savage, imprints on Trisha…there has to be more to that. I mean imprinting just means you are familiar with the scent and recognize it on another level," Delta pointed out.

"Yes, but for bunnies, imprinting is a little different as it is very rare. Hence why this is such a unique case. Judy's body now recognizes Trisha's odor like we would a mate. Put that together with the traumatic experience if going savage and her body created a kind of dependency."

"Wait...I'm getting confused again..." Delta admitted and then looked at the now empty pitcher which the pair finished in record time. "Or drunk...I don't know...it just seems odd..."

"In the end, all that matters is it has happened," Nick said as he placed his empty glass down and looked across the bar at Em. The otter must have had a six sense about her as she looked right over and Nick, her eye brightening when he waved at her and pointed to the empty pitcher.

After a refill and a rather risqué comment from Delta which had the otter blushing the two had a set of full glasses and an overflowing pitcher in front of them.

"I think how it has happened will be debated, questioned, and most likely scoffed at for some time," Nick said with a shrug.

Delta simply nodded in agreement as he took a gulp of intoxicating liquid.

"I think what is more important," Delta began as he placed his glass on the bar. "Is what it means for Judy and Trisha right now."

"Well I have to admit Trisha has been a real gift from above through all this," Nick admitted. "She never left Judy's side. I mean she called into work, made arrangements for clothing to be brought over, and stayed with Judy without even being forced to."

"Do you really think she needed much prompting?" Delta chuckled. "I mean you have seen those two. For all, we know Trisha planned this all along just to have Judy even more infatuated with her."

"I'll be honest," Nick said with a smile, "Judy wouldn't need this to want that doe. She was so happy with Trisha. I swear it was nice at the start but it was also getting sickening. Those two can be incredibly gross."

"Gross?"

"All day Trisha this Trisha that!" Nick said jokingly.

"Sounds like someone is jealous," Delta said playfully.

"Gotta admit kinda am," Nick said with a sigh which changed the tone of the whole conversation. "I mean for the longest time it was just me and her. After all, we had been through. All the crazy stories we had together. I thought she and I would end up together. But she had a crush on Judy so I had to..."

Nick didn't get a chance to finish his joke as Delta snorted into his beer and began to guffaw with laughter. The fox gave the painted dog a wink before raising his glass.

"You know there was a pool on you two, Judy and you I mean," Delta admitted.

"Oh, I know..." Nick said smugly which caused Delta's eyes to go wide.

"Who told-"

"Benny."

"That gossipy-"

"You had Benny in a betting pool mainly around gossip and you expected him to remain quiet?" Nick asked, everyone loved Benjamin Clawhauser but they all know the cheetah couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

"Good point," Delta grumbled as he folded his arms and stared at his glass. The painted dog had a pensive look on his face.

"You ok their splotches?"

"How long do they expect this condition to last?" The somewhat larger canine asked as he looked over at Nick.

"They have no idea after all this is all new. There have only been one or two documented cases and they weren't exactly heavily documented. So a lot of it is guesswork."

"What happens if…well...they don't work out? Will Judy be ok?"

"First off I don't think you give Trisha enough credit on her clinging factor," Nick said confidently. "Second the doctors believe there may be treatments for Judy down the line. It's all experimental but they are confident that if anything happens between them or Trisha is no longer available to Judy that they will be able to keep Judy healthy."

"Healthy?" Delta asked with a raised brow. "You mean if she doesn't get enough of Trisha's scent she could become ill? If she becomes ill could she…die?"

It was Nick's turn to snort into his beer at the comment. The fox took a minute to clean up some foam from his shirt before looking at Delta. "Are all painted mammals so dramatic or is it just the ones I know?"

"It was a legitimate question!"

"How many times have you heard a civilian say that?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Oh gosh don't say that!" Delta winced. "I have become my own worst enemy!" The painted dog put his head on his paws dramatically.

"Pay for another pitcher and I will forget your stupidity," Nick teased as he waved Em over once more. The unfortunate thing about the Signal 2 was how refreshing the taste was which caused many mammals to burn through the drink rather quickly. Both canines had managed to get through 2 pitchers already.

"Alright alright," Delta groaned as he looked over at Em and waved at the barkeep who happily came round with a fresh pitcher. The otter giving her favorite canines a wink before heading off to serve beverages elsewhere.

"So what exactly will happen to Judy if she loses Trisha's scent? Like what is her condition really all about?" Delta asked as he looked over at Nick, ignoring the smug look from the fox who was about to ask why Em seemed so attentive to the painted canine lately.

"That my friend is a very good question." Nick chuckled. "One that they are still trying to answer. Think that's why the girls are off to Bunny Burrow this weekend. Something about wanting to test out some ideas."

"What kind of ideas?"

"Well knowing Trisha and that mad doctor Sundae I can only guess it is the type that even the city of Zootopia can't handle.."

The next day outside of the city on a familiar set of tracks a train weaved through the majestic landscape as it ferried its passengers out of the city.

One of the nice things about taking the express to bunny burrow was the fact that many of the amenities were built for bunnies in mind. One such amenity was the upper viewing levels in some of the cars that were made just the right size for the smaller mammals. Since it was a weekday there weren't many travelers so the three does had the viewing area to themselves.

Sarah Hopps sat on one end of the cab reading a book with her feet curled up in a comfortable position. The doe actually looked rather comfortable but also annoyed at the same time. The reason for her annoyance became clear as the sound of sweet giggling came from across the small compartment. The doe looked up from her book for what must have been the tenth time during the trip to look over at her sister and the brown doe she was currently cuddling up with.

Trisha and Judy had managed to find a way to make even Sundae, an emergency surgeon, get sick to her stomach. The way Trisha laid her head in Judy's lap and rolled her digits around the tip of one of Judy's limp ears may have looked adorable at first. The fact that it had been going on since the train had left the station, however, was starting to get to even Sarah.

Of course, Sarah was very happy that Judy had someone in her life like Trisha. Through all this drama Trisha had been there to see Judy through. Sarah began to wonder how other mammals would react. Would they be ok with all this? Being joined at the hip for the rest of their lives? The constant need for attention from someone else.

Trisha however not only seemed to put up with it all but enjoyed it immensely. The brown bunny finding new ways to keep her Judy calm showed just how much she must care for the gray doe.

Sarah let out a sigh as she took a moment to watch the adorable couple staring into one another's eyes. They way that looked at each other was another gross thing about them. How could they stare at one another that long without speaking?

Of course, the stares didn't last long. Judy must have had a sudden urge as she leaned down and pressed her lips to Trisha's who let out a surprised moan as she closed her eyes. Sarah rolled her own bright pink eyes and let out a soft chuckle. She remembered the days when Judy may actually be somewhat shy about this kind of PDA. Now though she was starting it without a care in the world. This condition may actually be a good thing for both of them as it gave them an excuse to-

Sarah's attention from her book was taken once more by a soft gasp coming from the two does. She looked up and her eyes widened. One of Judy's paws had slipped under Trisha's shirt and she was groping at her girlfriend's chest. Trisha had pulled away from the kiss and was panting as she arched her back.

"Girls…" Sarah warned.

The two ignored the warning as Judy pulled her paw away from Trisha's chest only to use it to pull the doe's shirt up. Revealing the dark brown and cream colored fur that covered Trisha's body.

"Excuse me!" Sarah groaned as she tried her best to get control of the situation.

It was no use though. One of the parts of Judy's condition seemed to have affected her libido and she would occasionally have spikes that needed to be satisfied to the point she would ignore all others till her thirst was slated. It had happened on several occasions and had been rather awkward for several mammals. To get an understanding of how much Judy would ignore others they had to run a test. Sarah, unfortunately, was the only one the doctors could think of that would make the test less awkward for others. Of course, it was immensely awkward at the time. Sarah had stood in Judy's hospital room and tried to just give verbal commands to get Judy to snap out of it. In the end, though all that happened was Sarah was given a show she didn't exactly want to see. Watching Trisha and her reaction had been fun but knowing it was her sister causing it all nearly caused Sarah to lose her lunch that day.

They had tried a similar experiment with Nick present. The hope had been that a male friend would cause Judy to maybe think twice. Instead, all that happened was Nick had to look away and cover his ears as he tried to sing a tune to block out the sounds of moans. Of course, he had a few jokes at Judy's expense when things had calmed down. The gray bunny of course pleading with Nick to not reveal what had happened. The fox showing everyone how much of a friend he was when he promised to not only keep it a secret but to only make one or two jokes about it later. Those that knew the fox understood how much restraint this was because he must have been thinking up dozens of comments already.

Sarah watched in a form of shock as more and more of Trisha's fur began to be revealed to the open air. She was also surprised as to how willing the brown doe was to it all. She didn't even hesitate as she let Judy undo a few buttons of her plain green shirt. The doe looking up at Judy with a kind of hunger.

"Oh for the love of…" Sarah groaned as she got up.

"Grab some carrot juice from the snack car while your out will ya Sundae?" Trisha asked with a giggle which was followed by a moan.

"Sundae do this, sundae do that…you are lucky you are so darn cute," Sarah shot back as she gathered her book and hurried out of the observation car.

"You are pretty cute," Judy whispered as she slid her paw down Trisha's stomach with caused the brown doe to let out a soft purr.

"Mmmm, you are just saying that so you can get lucky," Trisha whispered as she wrapped her paws around Judy's neck and brought Judy back down so they could share another heated kiss.

After a few seconds, Judy pulled away as she began to trail a few kisses down Trisha's neck till she reached the top button of the brown bunny's shirt which she began to undo. Trisha closed her eyes and simply let Judy have her way, something she actually loved. Having a strong doe like Judy do what she wanted to Trisha's body was a kind of fantasy turned reality for the barmaid.

"So what are the chances of some more alone time when we get to your parent's place?" Trisha asked as she felt another button of her shirt undone by Judy.

"Honestly?" Judy asked with a giggle as she nuzzled into Trisha's neck as she found another button to undo. "Probably gonna have to wait till everyone falls asleep?"

"You think you can last that long?" Trisha teased which caused Judy to sit up and look down at her girlfriend who was now laying across one of the couch seats that went along the side of the observation deck.

"Excuse me?" Judy asked as she tilted her head which caused her limp ears to fall to one side. "I think I can manage myself pretty da-"

Judy wasn't able to finish as Trisha undid the last button of her shirt on her own and ripped the fabric aside to reveal her bust contained in a black bra. Judy's eye twitched and her nose began to wiggle rapidly as she stared down at the delectable site. Trisha bit her lower lip and let her eyelids droop which only added to the appetizing image.

The brown doe counted down in her mind as she watched Judy begin to shake with excitement. When the doe reached 1 in her countdown she let out a giggle as Judy lunged down and pressed her lips against Trisha's and grabbed the bottom of the doe's bra. Trisha let out a moan as she felt Judy's tongue invade her mouth. Add that with the pair of gray paws lifting away Trisha's bra and you had two very happy does.

While studies on Judy's condition had taken place in a medical capacity Trisha had taken it upon herself to study Judy in her own ways. Most of the time it involved Trisha finding new and unique ways of teasing Judy to see just how wound up the gray bunny could get.

Their first shower together had been one of those times. Well, maybe it wasn't exactly there first. While staying at the hospital whenever Judy needed to bath Trisha would wait on the other side of a curtain and wiggle her body excitedly as she stared at whatever nurse was assigned to keep the two does in check. The main reason a chaperone was required was the hospital was worried about the water bill being too high if the does were left alone for too long. So they had to play nice while under the watchful eye of a member of the medical staff.

Once discharged it was recommended that Judy stay at Trisha's place till they figured everything out. Trisha's odor would be covering the walls of the apartment by then and the doctors believed it would be good for Judy to be saturated in the scent.

Little did they know that Trisha's scent wasn't the only thing all over the walls. Upon their arrival, Trisha had thrown Judy against one of the walls and forced her tongue into the officer's mouth. There was no protest from Judy of course who eagerly drank up the attention. After they had gotten settled in Judy's temporary home away from home Trisha gave Judy the dime tour. Showing off the dining area, kitchen, and entertainment center.

"And this," Trisha began to say with some excitement as they entered the bathroom, "Is where the magic happens."

"First off, that line is super cheesy," Judy pointed out as she leaned against the doorframe and smirked at the brown doe who had a wicked grin on her face. "Second I think you meant to say that in the bedroom."

Trisha kept her smirk about her as she stared at Judy. She then lifted her shirt over her head and let her ears fall to her back. Her bra came next followed by the rest of her clothing. Trisha prided herself on being able to strip down in seconds.

The brown bunny put a paw on her hip and winked at the shocked bunny in the doorway, "Think we can find a way to make some magic in here too."

That had been a very long and warm shower for the both of them. So much so that they promptly fell asleep after drying one another off. Ending the tour in Trisha's bedroom where the two naked does curled up in one another's arms and drifted off into dreamland together.

The rest of the train ride to Bunny Burrow was rather intense for Trisha. The brown doe found herself on the receiving end of a lot of attention. Judy having learned a few tricks during her short time of living with the bubbly brown bunny. She wanted to return some of the attention to Judy but the gray doe never let Trisha have a chance. It was a constant attack with very little in the way of counter-attacks. Trisha liked to think of herself as the type of bunny with a lot of energy and a very high sex drive. When Judy got into one of her states, however, Trisha found herself on the ropes.

One moment she was being pressed against the cushion of a seat as Judy towered over her and pressed her lips to Trisha's chest. The next the brown doe was arching her back as she ran her paws through the fur on Judy's head. The gray doe wandering up and down Trisha's body as she planted kisses or took in deep breathes of Trisha's scent. It was amazing how quickly Judy could change from attacking predator to a cuddly bunny. Trisha enjoyed both forms of her gray bunny though and never protested the sudden changes.

Of course, there were occasions that Judy wanted to get Trisha really going in order to take in a different scent from the brown bunny.

This had been another thing to surprise both Judy and Trisha. They had had talks about these types of things and what boundaries if any, they should maintain. Judy pretty much craved Trisha in all aspects. While her normal scent was already addictive to Judy, the smell of Trisha's arousal was so intoxicating Judy felt like she was high on some type of drug. So much so that she would occasionally demand a fix.

It was because of this Judy discovered just how much abuse the brown doe could take. The doctors had been worried that if Judy went into a full savage state she may lash out at Trisha. The brown doe showed how durable she could be one night when she took a slap to the face by accident. Judy apologized quickly and tried to comfort the brown doe. Turned out Trisha didn't need comforting. What she needed was-

"Harder!" Trisha pleaded as Judy put a paw on the brown doe's neck and pushed her against the wall. Both of them were standing now in the observation car, Judy using some strength to keep the brown doe restrained.

"Like this?" Judy asked with a growl as she tightened her grasp around Trisha's neck slightly.

Trisha let out a soft moan and nodded only to press her head against the wall of the room once more.

Trisha closed her eyes as she felt her breathing starting to become labored. All of this was so exciting for the brown doe who just let the sensations fill her senses. While Judy had one paw on Trisha's neck the other was kneading one of Trisha's breasts as Judy nibbled at one of brown bunny's limp ears. Trisha was now completely naked except for her feet wraps which she had been convinced to wear since her paws wouldn't be used to the rough ground that Sarah and Judy grew up in.

"Remind me…when…ah…when we get back to Zootopia," Trisha began to pant as she shivered with pleasure. "To clear Nick's tab..."

Judy let out a low growl as she pressed her body closer to Trisha's.

"And why are you thinking of my partner at a time like this?" Judy asked huskily.

"Because if it weren't for that dumb fox…I would probably be at home dreaming about stuff like this instead of experiencing it," Trisha said as she opened her eyes slightly to look at Judy.

Tears began to form in the pair of bright purple eyes in front of Trisha. Judy leaned forward and kissed Trisha with a renewed passion. There was no longer any lust involved, it was all affection.

The two remained that way for a while. Judy pressing her body against Trisha's bare fur as the does shared a loving kiss. Of course, all good things had to come to an end eventually.

"Two juice box- oh come on! It's been like 40 minutes!" Sarah shouted from the stairs of the observation car as the door closed behind her.

"5 more minutes," Trisha teased as she looked over Judy's shoulder, unabashed by her bare fur being ogled by another doe.

"We are arriving in Bunny Burrow in 5. Think it would be best to meet mom and dad with everyone fully dressed," Sarah pointed out.

Judy let out a sigh but had to agree with her sister. Her cravings had been slated for the time being and she needed to straighten up her outfit anyways. She took one last glance at Trisha who leaned over and gave Judy a sweet peck on the nose. The gray bunny blushed but smiled none the less at Trisha who gave Judy a wink.

Trisha took a moment to raise her arms high up into the air and stretch, causing her chest to puff out in a tantalizing fashion. Judy had to look away or else she would just attack Trisha once more. Sarah, however, found herself staring with a slight smirk at the display. Trisha took notice of the pair of bright pink eyes and gave Sarah a smug look.

"That's gonna cost ya a juice box," Trisha said with a wink.

Sarah felt her cheeks warm as she realized she had been caught.

"What's gonna cost her a juice box?" Judy asked as she looked over at her sister hesitantly.

"Oh nothing," Trisha said as she skipped over and plucked one of the carrot juices from Sarah's paws. She then turned away from Sarah and began to strut over to her pile of clothing. Sarah, however, took notice of the tail flick sent her way.

"Wanna share?" Judy asked casually

"What?!" Sarah shouted in surprise as she realized she may have been staring at Trisha's rear end longer than she should have. The multi-colored doe looked over at her sister in shock. The thought that after all Judy and Trisha had been through. The bond that the two shared. The relationship they were in. That Judy would be willing to share Trisha with Sarah.

The multi-colored doe let several images play out in her mind. All of them involving Trisha in various positions as the brown doe gasped in pleasure. The things Sarah would love to do at that very moment and Judy seemed more than willing to share-

"The carrot juice, I am not that thirsty, to be honest, but would love a sip," Judy said as she nodded at the carrot juice in Sarah's paw. The multi-colored doe felt her eye twitch slightly as she looked up at her older sister.

Judy tilted her head slightly as she looke3d down at her sister, "You ok Sarah?"

"Peachy….just peachy."

* * *

 **Hey all!**

 **Sorry for the wait on the chapter. Had to finish a certain story about pinecones. :P**

 **So I hope this chapter has cleared up some of the questions being raised in the reviews. While Judy's condition is somewhat similar to what we saw in _Fox in a hen house's_ story there are some big differences. Mainly this is going to turn into a more fun and silly story. Mainly because Trisha is involved and that doe always brightens up everyone's day. **

**Thanks again to Fox for the use of his character Sarah Hopps and of course the unique Scent Bonding condition.**

 **Also thanks for being such a good sport dude during some of the jokes about the condition.**

 **Thank you all again for the reviews, follows, and support. I am actually suprised this story has the following it does but thats a good thing. I hope to have more work done for you all soon. Lots of projects to be done but there are some fun plans for this story.**

 **-Blue**


	9. The obligatory bunny burrow chapter

-The obligatory bunny burrow chapter-

Everyone was dressed.

Everyone was excited.

Everyone was ready to meet the family.

This actually was all true. Judy had thought that Trisha would be nervous leaving the big city and meeting Judy and Sarah's family. She had assumed that being the doe from the outside and meeting the parents would make the brown bunny at least a little nervous. Maybe worried about making the right impression. Or saying the wrong words. Or worse of all, not being accepted by those Judy held so dearly.

If Trisha was any of those things she masked them well. So very well that soon Judy actually began to worry as to why Trisha wasn't worried.

The brown bunny sat on the edge of her seat when they first approached Bunny Burrow. Once in the county limits she changed positions and was on her knees as she pressed her face to the glass. Judy was reminded of how she acted when first arriving in Zootopia and giggled at her girlfriend's antics.

"It's so bright and green!" Trisha exclaimed as she wiggled her tail. "I didn't think the sky could be so blue!"

"Reminds me of a certain someone's eyes," Judy whispered as she came up behind her brown bun and wrapped her arms around Trisha's shoulders from behind. She nuzzled into Trisha's neck and took in the does intoxicating scent. The moment would have been rather romantic if it weren't for Judy's sister who gagged in the background.

"Medical note, patient's condition seems to cause fits of corny one-liners similar to most ZPD foxes."

Trisha snorted at the multi-colored does comment and leaned against Judy.

"She has a point, that one was super cheesy," the doe chuckled as she put a paw on Judy's arm.

"well if you don't like cheesy.."

"I think I made it perfectly clear I don't just like cheesy.." Trisha said softly before looking over her shoulder at Judy who stared at her brown girlfriend. Trisha leaned back slowly as Judy watched. The gray bunny felt a small tongue flick against her cheek which caused her whole body to warm. While some mammals used this as a form of cleaning or playful fun for bunnies it meant something far greater. It was a way of showing their affection without using words.

"How do you do that?" Judy whispered.

"Do what?" Trisha asked innocently as she looked back out the window.

"Get me all wound up at the smallest thing.." Judy said with a tremble as she tried her best to control her emotions.

"Because I am awesome," Trisha chuckled as she gave Judy's paw a squeeze.

It didn't take long for the train to arrive at the main train station just outside of town. Though Bunny Burrow was spread out by farmlands the train station was situated so it was on the edge of the region.

The three bunnies had made their way down to the main car which only had a pawful of mammals disembarking.

Trisha began to shake with excitement as she grabbed Judy's arm with both paws.

"Excited?" Judy asked with a chuckle.

Trisha nodded as she stared at the door and waited for it to open. The way her eyes shined with excitement gave Judy courage to face her family with this new condition.

"I am gonna get copies of all your baby pictures and put them up at the bar," Trisha said as the train door opened.

"Wait what?!" Judy blurted out as Sarah began to laugh at the brown bunnies hijinks.

Before Judy could stop and ask Trisha anything the doe was out the door, dragging both Judy and Sarah out with her.

The platform was surprisingly big for such a small train stop but the reason became apparent. The station wasn't so much designed to accept a mass amount of arrivals, instead, it was large simply to house all the members of a family that may be waiting to greet their loved ones. There were tons of bunnies waiting to welcome friends and family that had just arrived. Trisha looked like a kit in a candy store as her eyes shined at all the bunnies around her. Judy had to remind herself that while Zootopia had many mammals all packed into one city it was rare to see so many of the same species at once.

"Judy! Sarah!" Came a motherly voice through the crowd. Judy scanned the sea of rabbit ears and spotted her mother moving through the crowd. To her surprise, she had come alone, of course, this would probably be best since Trisha would most likely be overwhelmed by the Hopps horde.

Sarah was the first one to make it to their mother and she was wrapped up in a warm hug. The doe nuzzled into Bonnie as she wrapped her arms around the gray bunny's waist.

"Hi mom," Sarah said as she received a kiss on the cheek from Bonnie.

"Oh dear, how have you been? Eating enough? What about sleep?" Bonnie was true to her role and began to pester her daughter about her health almost right away.

"Yes mom, go greet your other daughter and pester her," Sarah giggled as her mother ran a paw over a multi-colored cheek.

Judy was next to get her dose of affection, maybe slightly more so since she had just gotten out of the hospital. Bonnie apologizing constantly for not making it out to Zootopia.

"We wanted to dear, but Sarah said it would be best to let you heal," Their mother explained as she held Judy by the paws and looked at her daughter lovingly. Sarah had told Judy that the very next day after Judy had been shot both Stu and Bonnie had planned to head over to Zootopia to take care of their daughter. Sarah, however, managed to talk them out of it. Much to Judy's gratefulness. She had to agree with her sister. Had their parents come to Zootopia they wouldn't have been able to do anything but sit and wait which would make Judy feel even worse knowing she had put her parents out in such a manner. In the end, it had been best to just let Judy heal on her own at the hospital.

"Its ok mom, really, I wasn't allowed to even see anyone until recently and I would hate for you and dad to just be sitting in a hospital hallway waiting for news," Judy said sweetly. She had actually been glad to know her parents stayed in Bunny Burrow. One because they weren't as accustomed to the city as she was and would need someone to guide them. Two because thanks to her condition she was a little needy when it came to affection and the last thing she wanted were her parents to know she and Trisha were busy getting warm and cozy several times a day…and night.

"Besides I had Sarah to look after me," Judy said as her ears raised up. Her little sister rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, appreciating the compliment.

"Well I wasn't the only one," Sarah said as she nodded over at Trisha who amazingly had been waiting patiently, wanting the three Hopps buns to catch up before she jumped in.

Bonnie beamed at Trisha as she took a step forward. Judy suddenly felt her stomach start to knot. She had never really had such a relationship like this so she didn't know how things would go when introducing a significant other to the family. Especially a doe. While the bunny community was very accepting of same-sex relationships it wasn't a secret that many parents wanted their sons and daughters to go off into the world to make litters of their own.

"You must be Trisha," Bonnie said as she took a step forward to the brown bunny who nodded quickly and beamed.

"Yes ma'am," Trisha said in a respectful manner.

Both Sarah and Judy gave one another knowing looks, Trisha acting this way was somewhat out of character but understandable, she must have been wanting to make a good impression for Judy's sake.

"Ma'am?" Judy asked with a chuckle.

"Oh hush," Bonnie said as she looked back at her daughter before smiling at Trisha. "No need for such formality, you are my Judy's girlfriend, you can call me Bonnie."

"Can I also get a hug?" Trisha asked, her lips breaking into an open mouth smile. Before Bonnie finished nodding Trisha leaped forward and wrapped Bonnie up in a warm hug which was happily returned.

Judy let out a sigh of relief as she watched Trisha nuzzle into Bonnie's cheek which caused Bonnie to run a paw down Trisha's dark brown ears the same way she would do for her daughters.

"One down," Sarah whispered to Judy.

"278 to go…" Judy grumbled.

After loading up into Bonnie's car the ladies headed through town and out towards the main farmlands. While Bonnie had wanted Trisha up in the front seat with her so they could chat Sarah reminded Bonnie that due to Judy's condition it would be best if she and Trisha had the back seat.

"You know, to hold paws….and only paws," Sarah said as she gave the two bunnies in the back seat a serious look.

Trisha stuck out her tongue as she put one of her legs up on Judy's lap which caused Judy to let out a giggle.

Bonnie glanced over her shoulder which caused Trisha and Judy to straighten up suddenly and gave her an innocent pair of smiles, being a mother she saw right through all of this.

"Paws to yourself Judy," Bonnie said in her best motherly voice. "Trisha, she is ticklish underneath the arms."

Judy had a look of stunned betrayal as she looked at the back of her mother's head. Of course, it didn't last long as the gray doe felt a wandering brown paw heading for her arms.

"Don't! Nooooo!" Judy moaned as she tried to swat Trisha's paws away. "Mom, why would you say that?"

"Oh please, she probably knows all your little spots already," Bonnie said knowingly which caused the other three does to fall silent.

"You mean tickle spots right mom?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"I know what I said," Bonnie shot back as she turned the car on the main street and headed for the edge of downtown Bunny Burrow.

"Oh my gosh mom," Sarah said as she put her head into her paws.

Judy didn't know she could blush so hard as her cheeks warmed and her ears turned a rosy pink.

Trisha however snorted and began to laugh at Bonnie's remarks.

"Oh come on we are all adults here," Bonnie said as she glanced over her shoulder at her daughters who both looked equally embarrassed.

"Judy can very adult," Trisha piped up which earned her a poke from Judy only to have her ear flicked by her girlfriend.

"I bet she can," Bonnie a little too slyly.

"Ok so think I'm just gonna walk the rest of the way," Sarah said as she tried to open the car door.

The rest of the car ride was somewhat uneventful. Bonnie and Trisha did most of the talking. The matriarch of the family extremely interested in the bunny that had bounced into her daughter's life.

Judy was actually rather impressed with her girlfriend and how she acted around Bonnie. As much as Judy loved Trisha she knew how much of a pawful the brown bunny could be and she had worried slightly about how Trisha may interact with other members of the Hopp's family. Trisha, however, must have wanted to make a good impression and it showed because soon she and Judy's mother were talking like they were old friends.

When they finally arrived at the edge of the Hopp's Family farmland Bonnie took a moment to point out a few landmarks as they passed. Trisha was over the moon as she listened to Bonnie tell stories about Judy when they passed certain spots.

"Over there are the fields she used to run for training," Bonnie began to explain as she pointed out the passenger side of the car. "We would sometimes have to go out there and drag her back inside so she could get some rest. She has such determination in her."

"Yes she does," Trisha said as she looked over at Judy.

Judy smiled back at her girlfriend who leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. It was a small gesture but carried so much meaning with it. Judy couldn't explain why but being back home with Trisha just felt exciting. She never thought she would find herself in a situation like this but she was glad she did because Trisha was here with her.

As the car pulled up towards the main farmhouse Sarah let out a low whistle.

"Looks like quite the crowd is here to see the new doe," Sarah teased as she looked back at Trisha and gave the brown bunny a smile which earned her a wink in return.

It wasn't just a crowd waiting outside the farmhouse. It was a mass of different colored fur with so many rabbit ears sticking into the air one wouldn't be able to count them all.

"Oh, my gosh," Trisha exclaimed as she climbed over Judy to get a better view, the gray bunny giggling as her face was covered partially by Trisha's chest. "Look at them all!"

"Oh Stu," Bonnie let out in a sigh. "I told him not to have everyone out here at once. I didn't want to overwhelm Trisha."

"I am gonna get so many hugs!" Trisha cheered which put Bonnie slightly at ease. The older bunny having told her husband to keep most the family in the burrow so they could ease Trisha into meeting so many mammals. From the excitement in Trisha's voice, however, it didn't seem necessary.

"I remember you telling me over the phone that Trisha only has a few brothers so I didn't want to overwhelm her," Bonnie explained as she looked over at Sarah.

"Don't worry mom," Sarah began as her bright pink eyes went back to the brown bun in the back whose tail was flicking with excitement as she stood on all fours and looked out the car window. "Think it takes a lot to overwhelm this one…Judy!"

Judy snapped out of the dreamlike state she had been in, not realizing she had been fiddling with a button on Trisha's shirt which was now open and revealing some of Trisha's brown bust.

Trisha giggled as she leaned down and gave Judy a peck on the forehead, she then re-secured her button and smiled up at the does in the front seat. A pensive look crossed her face however as she looked back at Judy.

"What about my scent?" The bunny asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"That's one of the reasons we are here," Sarah began to explain. "Before we have Judy return to the mass populace of Zootopia I wanted to see how she would do with lots of different scents without having direct access to you."

The multi-colored bunny reached into her backpack and pulled out a small bandana currently wrapped up in a ziplock bag.

"I was wondering what that was about," Trisha said as she stared at the bandana. Judy recognized it as well. Trisha had been wearing it on and off again over the past couple of days. She had even showered with it at one point and sent it through the dryer with her clothing. When Judy had asked what it was about Trisha explained she had orders from Sarah to put the bandana through a series of events with it wrapped around the doe's body somehow.

"Well I wanted you to keep it on the rest of the trip here, however, my colleagues suggested we see if your scent would stay on it without you wearing it for a bit. I kept it all nice and zipped up though so I am confident about its saturation."

Judy was curious what was going on but some movement outside the car caught her attention. She noticed how some of the younger kits were growing impatient at waiting.

Sarah must have noticed this as well as she stuck the now open bag in Judy's face, "Smell."

Judy followed the order and took a whiff from the bag, she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her as a familiar intoxicating scent filled her nostrils. Her eyelids drooped and she let out a soft purr.

"Alright so that worked pretty well," Sarah said happily.

"Bonnie?" Came a muffled voice which caused all the buns inside the car to look over at Stu who had walked up to the driver side window and looked at his wife with some confusion. "You all just gonna stay in there?"

Bonnie rolled down the window and gave her husband one of her famous annoyed looks, "What happened to keeping some of the family in the burrow?"

"Well I tried Bon but you know how the kits can get," Stu said with a somewhat nervous smile.

Bonnie let out a sigh followed by a smile, "You are lucky that Trisha seems eager to meet everyone."

"Well everyone is eager to meet her," Stu said with excitement. Had the older buck looked into the back of the car he would have seen Trisha's eyes widen with excitement.

Bonnie rolled up the car window and then shut the car off. As she stepped out of the vehicle she took a moment to give her husband a peck on the cheek before turning the three other does inside the car. Sarah meanwhile was busy giving Judy and Trisha a little pep talk.

"I am sorry if this all seems so random but we are kind of working blind on this," Sarah admitted. "We have no real data and what we do have is guesswork at best. So we are going to try and learn as much as we can as quickly as we can. Hence the last minute experiment."

"Is Judy going to be safe?" Trisha asked as she scooped Judy's paw up with her own.

Judy looked over at her concerned girlfriend and resisted the urge to just throw caution to the wind and embrace her.

"She will be ok Trisha," Sarah explained with a warm smile. "Now Judy.." Sarah's tone changed slightly as she held the bag with Trisha's bandana out so Judy could retrieve the small article of fabric. "I want you to try your hardest to resist using this. However if at any point it starts to become too much and you can't control yourself I want you to close your eyes, cover your face with this, and take a nice long breath."

"And if it isn't enough?" Judy asked with some concern.

"Then we get you back into Trisha's arms right away," Sarah said firmly.

"And if being in my arms is not enough?" Trisha asked with a mischevious smile.

"You two aren't going to do it in front of the family!" Sarah practically shouted.

Judy felt her cheeks warm once more and suddenly became very concerned. What if she couldn't control certain urges? What if she lost all control and started going into a primal state? What if she stripped Trisha down in front of her family?!

"The barn," Judy said quickly as she looked out the window at an old weather-worn barn near the main house.

"Could do," Sarah said as she looked over at the structure as well. She then looked back at Trisha, "If we start seeing some of Judys more…primal side… I want you to book it to the barn. She will most likely follow you and then you two can..umm.."

"Roll in the hay?" Trisha asked with a suggestive smile towards Judy who giggled nervously.

"Exactly," Sarah said as she rolled her eyes. "But hopefully it won't come to that."

"If I start going too crazy," Judy began as she looked at her sister and then to her girlfriend, "Please…don't let me do anything to the family."

"We got you, sis," Sarah said encouragingly.

"We are here for you sweetie," Trisha said as she pressed her lips to Judy's cheek.

"Ok, think we made them wait long enough," Judy said as she leaned into Trisha's kiss. "Ready to meet my family."

"Hug marathon here we come," Trisha exclaimed as she reached for the door handle.

Hug marathon was right. Once outside of the car the Hopps clan descended on the new arrivals and gathered around the car. Judy and Trisha were the star attractions in the group of course. Many of the rabbits both interested to meet Trisha but also concerned with their sister who had just recently been released from the hospital.

Time seemed to move so quickly during it all.

Trisha meeting Stu was one of the highlights to Judy. Watching the brown buck burst out with laughter as Trisha wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Well she sure is the friendly type ain't she Jude the dude," Stu said as he gave Trisha a pat on the back.

Trisha's ears raised up at the nickname and she spun around to give Judy a teasing look. The gray doe rolling her bright purple eyes, knowing she would hear more about the name later.

Judy kept close to Trisha for the most part but under Sarah's request also tried to see how far she could stand from the bunny without losing control. She felt as long as she stayed within 10 ft of the bubbly brown doe she would be fine.

Judy looked around for her sister to see if she was taking note of Judy and her distance, her eyes scanning the crowd for the multi-colored bunny. Sadly she found the doe, right where she normally was at these kinds of family gatherings. Sarah stood next to the car and gave Judy a weak smile followed by an awkward wave. Judy couldn't help but let out a sigh as she stared at her younger sister.

One of the unfortunate facts about Sarah's unique fur condition was that it was seen as a kind of curse to other rabbits. While most mammals in the city didn't listen to such superstition the mammals in Bunny Burrow still did. Sarah was treated with contempt by most of her siblings. Only a pawful would actually talk to her and of that group, only a few would speak to her in a kind manner. Judy had always looked out for her younger sister when they were growing up together. She had hoped that in time the rest of their brothers and sister would accept Sarah for the wonderful doe that she was. Sadly though it looked liked nothing had really changed. Several of the rabbits around Sarah gave her odd looks or shared whispered comments to their fellow siblings.

Sarah, for the most part, had grown used to it all and ignored everyone else. She stayed focused on Judy and Trisha, taking mental notes on how things were going.

"Can we call you Auntie Trisha?" Came a sweet voice behind Judy. The gray doe turned and saw a rather adorable sight. Trisha was holding a small gray bunny in her arms as she gave one of Judy's many siblings a warm hug.

"I don't see why not," Trisha cooed as she ran a paw down the smaller does ears.

"You gotta come meet the others," the smaller bunny exclaimed as she was set back on the ground by Trisha.

"Oh I will," Trisha said as she looked back at Judy. A look of panic on her face as she stared at the gray bunny. They had some distance between them now which shouldn't have been a big deal. However, the look Trisha's face told Judy that something was wrong.

"Trisha?" Judy asked, her own voice sounding slightly muffled.

It hit Judy so suddenly that she didn't fully understand what was going on. Her legs became weak, her vision blurred, and her head spun as she tried to grasp what exactly was happening. Judy's training kicked in and reminded her not to panic. Panicking doesn't help anyone. She did, however, decide it was best to just take a knee for now.

"Judy are you alright?" Bonnie asked as she came over to help get Judy to her feet.

"Trisha," Sarah said firmly as she hurried over.

Judy felt a paw grab her own. Sarah grabbing Judy's wrist and bringing the bandana with Trisha's scent to the gray does nose.

"Deep breaths sis," Sarah instructed her sister.

"Judy are you alright?" Stu asked in a mild panic.

Soon several other family members began to gather around the doe, only making things worse as they tried to see if there was anything they could do.

Try as she might she just couldn't get enough of Trisha's scent from the bandana. She wanted to remain calm but she had been cut off from Trisha, her family accidentally making a kind of barrier which made it hard for the brown doe to pass. Their scents mixing in the air around Judy, blocking the one she needed most.

"Everyone just give us some air!" Sarah ordered as she glared at the rabbits all around them. "Trisha where are you?"

Judy could barely see anything at this point as her vision went in and out. However, before she completely blacked out she saw a mass of brown fur suddenly leap over the crowd of rabbits and land right in front of Judy. A pair of bright blue eyes filled Judy's vision and she suddenly felt like everything was going to be ok.

"You miss me?" Trisha asked in a playful manner as she put her paws on Judy's cheeks and brought the gray doe's lips to hers.

It was as if Trisha was some kind of antidote to a terrible posion that had been coursing through Judy's body. As the brown bunny gave Judy a firm kiss on the lips the world stopped spinning. The feeling returned to Judy's legs and she no longer felt like throwing up.

She forgot that she was currently sitting in the middle of her family kissing her girlfriend. None of that mattered to Judy right now. What did matter was just how amazing Trisha could be some time. When she leapt over the crowd and got to Judy she hadn't been panicked or scared. She had just been focused on being the cure for Judy.

"Geeze sis, get a room," Came a buck in the crowd. There was a chuckle that rolled around the crowd and Judy felt somewhat embarrassed at what her family was seeing.

"Oh Shut up Ed," Sarah barked.

Judy started to pull away from the kiss but felt Trisha lean a little harder into her as she wrapped her paws around the gray doe. Judy was somewhat conflicted, as much as she wanted to keep the kiss going she felt somewhat embarrassed by the fact she was surrounded by family.

Trisha finally pulled away and smiled at Judy as she rested her forehead against Judy's.

"So guess who is not allowed out of my sight from now on?" Trisha asked playfully.

Judy giggled and nodded, "Guess I wasn't strong enough…"

"Oh you are strong enough sweetie, just think you are a little clingy is all," Trisha teased which caused Judy to let out a soft chuckle.

After a few moments of standing in one another's arms Judy felt her body return to normal. Sarah took a second to check Judy out before giving her sister an encouraging squeeze of the paw.

"We will talk about this later," Sarah said sweetly. "And don't do what I know you are gonna do and get all worried. This was an experiment and I learned a lot..Like how when Trisha wants to get to something she will get to something."

"What can I say," Trisha began as she wrapped an arm around Judy's waist. "When I see a doe I want I take her."

Now back with her brown bun things seemed to be a little less foggy. Sarah tried her best but still had a concerned look on her face from the results of their little experiment. Judy felt kind of bad about it all. She had tried her hardest but she just couldn't be without Trisha for very long as it turned out. Even with the bandana now wrapped around her own neck. She didn't really know what this meant but she didn't care as long as she had her Trisha.

The brown bun would lean against Judy from time to time and nuzzle into her cheek which would get a few playful comments from Judy's siblings. While many of them wanted to meet Trisha and welcome her to Bunny Burrow they still had to keep their distance for a bit since Judy was still in a somewhat fragile state.

Everyone greeted Trisha in a warm manner none the less and gave their sister encouraging smiles. Word of Judy's condition must have spread through the family and while most of them were still confused by it they headed their parent's instructions about getting close to Judy or separating Trisha from her.

Trisha leaned in and gave Judy another kiss on the cheek, her lips lingering for a moment as she rested herself against Judy.

"It is you," Came a smug voice that Judy recognized as one of her sisters. The gray bunny opened her eyes and smiled at her sister Jen. Jen and Judy were just a year apart, the younger bun was a lighter gray than Judy and her eyes were a dark green. An odd look was on her face as she looked at Trisha and then her cell phone. Both Trisha and Judy looked at one another before looking back at the bun with a knowing smirk on her face.

Before either of them could speak Jen turned her phone which had a picture filling the screen. It was a picture taken of a dust-covered calendar of some sort. The kind with the dates on the bottom and a large picture on the top page. It was the picture that caught Judy by surprise. Smiling up at her was a bunny in a pair of firefighter bunker pants. A bright yellow helmet atop her head which caused her ears to fall down her back. She wasn't wearing the rest of the firefighter outfit one would normally see. Instead, she just had a pair of bright red suspenders running up her chest, revealing a lot of brown fur but keeping just enough of her chest covered so she wasn't completely topless. A pair of bright blue eyes shined at Judy along with Trisha's famous open mouth grin.

"Guess ya didn't know you were dating Miss December," Jen said with a wicked grin.

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Between all my other projects, stories, work, and recertifications I have been super busy.**

 **So we finally made it to Bunny Burrow. It's pretty much required in every Zootopia story these days so I decided to see what would happen if Trisha and Judy ended up there together.**

 **As some of you may have noticed Judy's condition in this story has taken a slight turn from the one we all saw in Fox's story _A bunny can go savage_. I wanted to give it a bit of a change up. Fox has been so helpful and given a lot of suggestions. As always thanks bud for the continued use of Sarah Hopps who I absolutely love writing and totally plan of spoiling her later because she deserves it! **

**As always thank you all for the continued support, patience, follows, and reviews! It is all greatly appreciated.**

 **More silliness coming soon!**

 **-Blue**


	10. Friction from the past

-Friction from the past-

Judy was fuming.

"How-?" The angry gray doe began to ask as she looked at her girlfriend who was currently sitting with her legs closed as she made herself comfortable on the guest bed. The words Judy had been looking for however vanished which angered her even more as she resumed pacing back and forth in the small guest room.

Trisha meanwhile had a somewhat worried look on her face as her blue eyes followed the angry bunny before her.

"Judy it was-"

Judy held a paw up towards Trisha as she continued to pace back and forth.

Trisha let out a sigh as she watched her lovely bunny walk back and forth.

Judy closed her eyes and stopped right in front of Trisha. She took a few deep breathes before finally finding the question she had been worried to ask.

"How many mammals know?"

"That I posed in a risqué calendar in college?" Trisha asked nervously. For once the brown bunny felt like she was backed into a corner as she tried to think of how to save this situation.

Their arrival to the Hopp's family farm had been a rather festive event. Even with Judy's mild attack, the day had been a rather fun one. Trisha was getting along with the Hopps family. Both Stu and Bonnie seemed to love the bubbly brown bunny. Judy's siblings were all excited to meet her. Everything had been going off with a hitch.

That was until one of Judy's siblings had brought up an interesting part of Trisha's past.

Jen was one of Judy's younger siblings. They had always gotten along very well and never had any issues between them. When Jen met Trisha though she couldn't help but reveal how she had found a picture of Trisha from the past. Jen was currently seeing a buck who worked over at the local firehouse. Apparently, she had been given a tour of the facility recently and during that tour, she had ended up in the bunkroom, alone, with this buck. While that part of the story only seemed to fascinate Trisha it was the other part that made Judy concerned.

After their little hookup session in the firehouse, Jen had noticed a picture up on the wall. Several of the males that worked at the station collected calendars from different firehouses. All of them featuring scantily clad females in various poses. The one that had caught Jen's eye though was that of a brown bunny with brilliant blue eyes. She could have sworn she had seen the doe before. She snapped a picture on her cellphone to investigate later, knowing that the inkling would be killing her later if she didn't figure out who this beautiful brown bunny was.

In the end, it had been Judy that solved the case. After another fun-filled night with Trisha Judy had taken some time to upload a pawful of pictures onto her Muzzlebook. All of them featuring the same two bunnies as they shared evening after evening together. Jen recognized Trisha from the pictures and had managed to put two and two together.

In Jen's defense, she had never meant to cause any trouble. If anything she had wanted to just tease Trisha in a playful manner before welcoming her to the farm. Maybe even ask Trisha to sign a copy for her friends at the firehouse as a joke. As it turned out the whole plan had backfired and now Judy and Trisha found themselves alone in a guest room, not in a fun alone though...

"No!" Judy shouted as she waved her paws about and finally opened her eyes to look directly at her doe. Trisha was slightly taken aback and gave Judy a confused look. "How many mammals know you posed for the ZFD?!"

Trisha felt her eyelid twitch slightly.

"Wait…your mad because.."

"Because my girlfriend posed in ZFD gear for a ZFD calender!" Judy practically shouted as if Trisha had committed some kind of heinous crime.

"Not because I was half naked?" Trisha asked.

"No... I mean I like it when you are half naked," Judy admitted as she felt her heart rate start to calm.

"What about full naked?" Trisha asked with a sly smile.

"Don't change the subject," Judy growled as she pulled her cell phone from her pants pocket and shoved it in Trisha's face, the image if firehouse Trisha filling the screen. "Explain."

Trisha tried her best not to laugh, feeling a weight off her shoulders now that she knew Judy was mad for a rather silly reason.

"I was in college at the time. One of my friends was going to school to become an EMT with hopes of going to the fire academy as well..."

"So you have a known history of associating with firemammals?" Judy asked, sounding slightly betrayed but at the same time, she felt a smile creep across her lips.

"Yes officer, I was young and stupid," Trisha responded as she leaned back on her paws and looked up at Judy. "Anyways. So my friend is telling me about an internship at the firehouse and brings up all these subjects. One of them is a calendar they did for a fundraiser."

"Oh, Trisha..." Judy sighed as she crossed her arms. "That's how the ZFD gets ya, with their fundraisers..."

"Sold any tickets to the ZPD ball yet?" Trisha asked playfully.

"Shut up."

"Anyways. One thing led to another and I volunteered to pose for a calendar. It actually earned me a ton of community service hours which allowed me to get a grant to stay in college. So in a way..."

"You posed for the ZFD to pay for college..." Judy said as she turned away. "I am not sure if I can handle such betrayal..."

Judy crossed her arms as she stared at the wall, not sure how she could even look at Trisha. A pair of brown arms slowly slid around Judy's waist as Trisha stepped up behind her.

"How mad are you really about this?" Trisha asked as she nuzzled into Judy's neck.

"I am kinda mad you didn't tell me..." Judy grumbled but it was all in jest. "I mean I thought you played for the Blue."

"Seriously Judy…" Trisha asked as she closed her eyes and remained still.

Judy detected a sadness in Trisha's voice and realized she may have gone a little too far.

The gray doe slowly turned and placed her arms on Trisha's shoulders as she rested her forehead against the brown fur on top of Trisha's head.

"I am not really mad Blueberry," Judy whispered. "I mean I am a little jealous that you are in ZFD gear while you are dating someone from the ZPD."

"I am not just dating someone from the ZPD," Trisha whispered as she looked up into Judy's eyes. "I am with someone I really care about."

Judy let out a sigh as she looked into Trisha's eyes.

"Listen it's not a big deal, it's just a calendar. I kinda let the joke between departments go a little too far. So what if you posed in ZFD. You looked fantastic. Just wish there was one of you in ZPD blue is all."

Trisha suddenly had a wicked look cross her face as she tilted her head.

"Ya know I have a friend who loves taking pictures," Trisha began as she slowly moved her paw up Judy's side. "And I bet I know someone who wouldn't mind letting me borrow some ZPD gear."

"Can I sell it to the guys back at the department?" Judy asked with a chuckle.

"Not sure you want the guys to see what I have planned for you," Trisha whispered in a sultry tone that caused Judy to shiver.

The two leaned close to one another and shared a sweet kiss. Judy's eyes slowly fluttered closed as she listened to the steady breathes that would escape from between their lips. Her ears slowly raised up as she felt something begin to course through her. The urges grew stronger but before they took hold their kiss ended.

They stood in silence for a few seconds longer before Judy finally managed to speak up.

"So seriously how many mammals know about this calendar?"

Trisha snorted and shook her head as she leaned up and gave Judy a peck on the nose.

"They sold about a thousand calendars," Trisha teased.

The brown bunny tried to turn and run but was grabbed around the waist and lifted into the air. Trisha squealed with laughter as she flailed her legs in the air. She was carried over towards the bed and suddenly became excited, thinking Judy intended to have a little fun. Judy's definition of fun though was a little different as she tossed Trisha on the bed and towered over the small doe. Trisha batted her eyelashes a few times but froze as she felt a paw reach down and grab one of her large feet and slowly pull one of the wraps away.

"Wait! Nooooooo!" Trisha begged but Judy ignored the pleads as she ran a paw up Trisha's foot, wiggling her digits as she did. Even with the foot wrap on the brown bunny could feel every little movement.

The room was soon filled with laughter as Trisha squirmed and tried to escape Judy's grasp. A few minutes later Judy finally ended her torturous tickling and allowed Trisha to catch her breath.

"I feel better," Judy said as she stood up and stretched. "How are you, sweetie?"

Trisha had her head on the bed but did manage to lift a paw and give Judy a somewhat rude gesture.

"Glad to hear it," Judy said as she scrunched her nose. She then leaned over and gave Trisha's rear a playful slap. "Come on. I am sure the rest of the family is wondering what we are up to and the last thing I want is them thinking I am-"

"Torturing your innocent girlfriend?" Trisha interrupted as she peaked from the bed.

Judy tilted her head slightly and gave Trisha a look.

"Semi innocent girlfriend?" Trisha managed to correct as she continued to catch her breath.

When Judy and Trisha exited the guest room they took a moment to make sure they were presentable before proceeding down the hall towards a set of stairs that would lead them to the first story of the house. Their path, however, was blocked by an interesting sight.

Sarah was trying her best to reach up and grab Jen's cell phone as the light gray doe kept it just out of reach.

"Come on! It's for research," Sarah snapped at Jen who giggled and shook her head.

"Oh yeah right. I saw how you eyed her," Jen shot back.

"I did no such thing," Sarah whispered as she tried once more to get a hold of the small device in her sister's paw.

A loud cough from Judy had both younger does freezing and looking over at their older sister who was still paw in paw with Trisha.

"Hey sis," Jen said with a weak smile.

"I was just um….obtaining the picture for research purposes," Sarah said defensively.

Judy and Trisha simply strolled past Judy's siblings as they continued down the hall. Of course, Trisha couldn't help but make a silly comment towards Jen.

"You got any more dirt on me I should know about?" she threw in a wink though to show Jen there were no hard feelings between them.

Once around the corner, there was a muffled thud followed by some grunts. Sarah having resumed her attempts to get the picture of Trisha from her littermate.

"Your sister sure seems dedicated to her research," Trisha teased as she looped her arm into Judy's and rested her head against her gray bunny.

Judy rolled her eyes. While Sarah had been very dedicated to Judy's case she had a feeling her interest in the picture of Trisha was slightly more personal. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about this but the idea vanished from her mind as they descended the staircase to the first floor of the farmhouse.

Once downstairs Judy found her parents and a few of her older siblings waiting in the somewhat large kitchen. She let out a sigh as she tried to figure out how to explain what had just happened without making Trisha look be. Jen had kept the picture a secret for the most part and hadn't told any member of the Hops family. Which left Judy with the awkward situation of wondering if she should Spill the Beans about what I caused the need to have a private moment with Trisha. I the end it was Trisha who saved the day.

"Sorry about that," The bunny explained as all eyes in the kitchen fell on the newly arrived couple. "Long journey combined with all those wonderful hugs. Just needed a moment to relax."

"Of course dear," Bonnie said, completely understanding just how overwhelming the whole day could be.

"Sorry about that Trisha, should have remembered you aren't used to such big groups," Stu said apologetically.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten that it had been Judy that dragged Trisha by the paw back up to the farmhouse with a determined and somewhat angry look on her face. Trisha though managed to play it off and make it sound like she needed a little space. Had the rest of the Hopps known Trisha they may have called shenanigans on this since the brown bunny loved meeting new mammals and the large gathering must have actually been somewhat fun for her.

"You know if you need a little more time to relax I am sure Jude the dude," Trisha snickered almost instantly as the words left Stu's mouth, "wouldn't mind giving you a quick tour of the burrow. Could even see her room."

"Oh my gosh yes!" Trisha nearly exploded at the thought of seeing Judy old room.

Judy on the other paw didn't look very excited about this. Mainly because she remembered her room and how she had left it. If this was the same condition her room was still in she didn't know when the teasing would stop.

"Or we could stroll around the farm and I can show yo-" Judy began but her paw was suddenly grasped by a pair of brown ones as she was dragged out of the kitchen.

"Oh no. I think we need to see your room first," Trisha said with a wicked smile.

"Leave the door open!" Stu shouted instinctively from the kitchen.

"Stu!" Came Bonnie's stern voice as she corrected her husband.

Both Judy and Trisha blushed at Stu's comment but shared a laugh none the less as the strolled down the hallway.

Before bunnies had become the civilized mammals they were now they used to live in large burrows underground. In the farmlands of Bunny Burrow, things hadn't changed too much. Most farmhouses that littered the countryside were really just a façade and didn't give a proper idea of how large the home actually was. While the farmhouse sat above the ground a series of elaborate tunnels had been dug underneath.

As it turned out Trisha had never even seen a burrow before. She had, of course, heard of them and made a few jokes about seeing Judy's burrow on occasion but in the end, she was a city girl who only knew about country life from what she had heard from Judy.

When they descended the main stairwell that led down into the burrow Judy watched as Trisha's eyes brightened in the same way they had when they arrived in town. To Judy, this was just another hallway to her home but the way Trisha acted one would think it was a threshold to some fantasy world. Trisha put her paw against one of the walls as they went down the steps. Judy watched as Trisha spread her digits out. This wasn't Trisha holding on the wall for support. This was her way of exploring the world. She wanted to make sure it was all real and as her paw went across the smooth eggshell white walls her blue eyes seemed to be more vibrant and colorful.

The main stairs led into a large living space with a series of couches spread out. With a family that reached nearly 300 bunnies, it was important that there were plenty of seats available. Trisha froze at the threshold to the large room and her mouth fell open as she looked upward. The domed ceiling had been painted a light blue with a series of white puffy clouds to simulate the bright sun filled sky. Judy couldn't wait to see Trisha's reaction to it at night. Her father had a friend install a series of pinhole lights in the ceiling and at night they would lower the lighting in the room and it felt as if you were sitting underneath the night sky.

Several TV screens were hung on the walls all around the large room. Several of them were on and had a series of cartoons playing for the younger kits. One of them was also playing the local news while one in the farthest corner had a sports game playing.

While Trisha and Judy's arrival was something of a big deal now that the fanfare was over many members of the Hopps clan busied themselves with various tasks or sat around as the conversed with one another.

Trisha was greeted like an old friend and giving quiet the treatment as they strolled through the room. Judy was so happy at how welcome everyone made the brown doe feel. Of course, she could have done without some of the hungry stares from her brothers. At one point Trisha had bent down to see what one of the younger kits was coloring in a book. Judy's ears twitched as she heard a clicking noise behind them and turned in time to see one of her teenage brothers lowering a phone and inspecting the picture he had just snapped of Trisha's supple rear end.

The fire in Judy's eyes was enough to cause the buck and one of his brothers to hurry away down one of the halls.

Judy made a mental note to track down Jeff and Marcus later and make sure that picture was not only deleted but they understood who Trisha belonged to.

There was a loud giggling noise coming from in front of Judy and she turned in time to see Trisha standing up as she held a small black and white kit close. The younger doe squealing with happiness as she was held close like some kind of plush animal for Trisha to enjoy. Judy watched as Trisha spun around with one of Judy's siblings and couldn't help but feel a form of longing. She began to wonder what kind of parent Trisha would….

Judy felt herself blush at the thoughts that slowly invaded her mind.

If they adopted a kit how would things work?

Would Trisha stay at home?

Would she want a girl or a boy?

What kind of uncle would Nick be?

Would they have to be marr-

Judy was snapped from her rather odd daydreams as Trisha set down the young kit who let out a sad noise, knowing the fun was over for now. Trisha, however, gave the small doe a sweet little rub at the top of one of her ears before turning to smile at Judy.

Something must have shown on the gray buns face as Trisha tilted her head and smirked with one of those _what are you thinking about?_ Kind of smirks.

Judy tried her best to hide her emotions and scrunched her nose at Trisha. It worked for the most part as Trisha just shook her head and made her way through the social hearth.

After spending a little more time chatting with Judy's siblings and playing a game or two with some of the younger ones Trisha and Judy excused themselves to wander the halls of the Hopps home.

"I love your family," Trisha said as she looked her arm in Judy's and rested her head against Judy who let out a soft purr as she breathed in some of the brown bunny's scent.

"Well they really seem to love you," Judy whispered softly.

"Whats not to love?" Trisha shot back playfully.

"Depends on who ya ask," Judy muttered.

"Well don't ask Nick then."

The girls both shared a laugh as they made their way through the maze of hallways. Though Judy hadn't lived in the burrow for months she still knew her way around the halls and played tour guide. She soon noticed that while she found her home somewhat dull Trisha was constantly asking questions about the burrow.

Questions like how it was all built?

How many bunnies could live there?

How many beds we're there?

What about toilets?

Of course, the tour took longer than it normally would as Trisha would stop Judy from time to time to look at a family portrait that was filled with smiling faces.

Trisha would spend some time at these different pictures and scan the faces for Judy's. When she found her girlfriend she squeaked happily and pointed at Judy's image which caused Judy to chuckle.

However, for every picture, they passed they would leave with some sadness.

Trisha would try and find Sarah in each picture as well. Judy would let out a sigh and explain why she wouldn't be in a picture.

"What about this one?"

"My brother Jeremy hid her books and she was scrambling back in the house to find them. We didn't know she wasn't there until it was too late..."

"This one?"

"Turns out one of my sister's told her the photo was later..."

"What about this one? It's Christmas! She has to be somewhere!"

"She had given up around this time..." Judy said solemnly as she looked at the picture from a Hopps gathering around the holidays. "She actually started to hide when it came time for pictures because she didn't want to cause drama..."

"Sarah…" Trisha whispered as she let a tear roll down her brown fur.

"It's getting better though," Judy tried to say but she knew that wasn't the truth. What was better for Sarah though was the fact she lived in Zootopia. Most mammals in the city were accepting of the multi-colored bunny and merely thought her fur was a unique trait and not necessarily the taboo that the mammals of Bunny Burrow thought it was.

The two bunnies continued their tour until they reached a closed door with Judy's name drawn on a small dry erase board. Each room had one. Siblings would leave each other little messages here and there. Sometimes telling one another where to meet later or reminding them what chores had to be done and when.

Judy's board had a small surprise waiting for them which caused Trisha to let out a happy little gasp.

Right underneath Judy's name in bright purple was Trisha's. A series of hearts drawn around the two names.

"Oh gosh…" Judy groaned as she felt her cheeks warm.

Trisha whipped out her phone and managed to snag a picture before Judy could stop here.

"That is going on the wall at the bar," Trisha snickered as she admired her phone.

"Noooooo," Judy groaned as she tried to reach for the phone but it was quickly stuffed down Trisha's shirt as the brown bunny stuck her tongue out.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Judy asked in a sultry whisper.

Trisha simply giggles and nodded as she pointed down the hall.

Judy turned to see one of her little brothers waving at them from down the hall.

Judy's eyes went wide and ah waved back as Trisha snorted with laughter.

Seconds later they were safely in the privacy if Judy's childhood room. The gray bunny turned to berate her girlfriend about scaring the little ones but stopped as she saw Trisha slowly wander into the room. Trisha's jaw had fallen open slightly and her eyes flicked around the room as she took it all in. The way she acted at that moment was somewhat cute. While Judy had thought she would be embarrassed by all the odd movie posters on the wall, most of them cheesy cop dramas, and of course the ZPD recruiting poster she instead found herself somewhat proud-

Trisha pulled the phone from her cleavage and began to aim it at one of the posters featuring a rather handsome buck.

Judy dived for the phone and tackled Trisha to the floor as the brown doe began to press the button for her camera. There were only a few clicks before Judy had successfully pinned both Trisha's wrists to the floor. A triumphant look in her beautiful purple eyes.

The two remained that way for a moment or two, their heavy breathing the only sound that filled the room.

Trisha smiled up at Judy and her lip quivered slightly before she found the words she was looking for.

"I am in your room..." Trisha whispered as she tilted her head upwards to take it all in.

"Yeah..." Judy said as she looked down at her girlfriend.

"I mean…I am in your room. Where you grew up. Because I am your girlfriend..."

Judy suddenly realized that this did have more meaning to it than she originally thought.

Trisha and she had been through so much together. Now to find themselves alone in one of the places Judy had called home for so long. She couldn't fully explain it but it felt so warm and right at the same time. It made her feel like she was sharing something rather important with someone who was starting to become more than just a girlfriend.

Judy wiggled he nose as she processed everything. She kept her eyes one Trisha as the brown bunny beneath her continued to take in her surroundings.

At first, she thought it was her condition that started to take control again. At the same time though she felt so in control. Everything she did was not because of her condition.

No…she wanted this. She wasn't trying to just satisfy some need.

Judy leaned down and pressed her face to Trisha's neck and took in a deep breath. She then began to run her lips across the sweetly scented fur. Of course, Trisha took notice of this right away and let out a soft moan s she closed her eyes. She couldn't move very much thanks to Judy grasp but she did move her legs slightly as she ached for more attention from Judy.

Soon breathing in Trisha's scent wasn't enough for Judy. She wanted more. However unlike before she didn't feel some kind of carnal desire to strip Trisha down and have her way with the excited doe. Once again things were different.

Judy loosened her grip on Trisha's wrists and ran her paws down the brown fur that covered her girlfriend's arms. She pressed herself against Trisha as she absorbed some of the doe's warmth. Once her paws we're free Trisha raised her paws upwards and brought them down on Judy's ears and grasped the base of Judy's ears only to squeeze as she ran her paws down the gray fur.

The sensation of having her ears rubbed in such a manner caused Judy to arch her back in response. She closed her eyes once more as she leaned back down and began to rub her cheek against Trisha's.

They remained silent for the most part as they enjoyed the rather passionate cuddle sensation. The occasional gasp escaping one of the does as they remained intertwined in the floor of Judy's room. Judy couldn't believe just how amazing this could all feel. They were still fully clothed and neither of them was seeking out some kind of sexual release yet Judy felt her body quiver in pleasure.

Trisha must have been feeling the same sensations as she let out a moan as she felt Judy's paws slowly glide along the side of her waists.

"Judy..." Trisha let out softly as her body shook.

Judy didn't say anything in response but brought her lips to Trisha's. This must have been what Trisha was seeking as the brown bunny wrapped her arms around Judy's neck almost instantly as she held the gray doe close.

Their lips opened up as each of their tongues slid out to meet one another. Judy couldn't help but notice how forceful Trisha had become as the kiss continued. Every time Judy tried to move away she was held tightly as the brown bunny pressed her lips slightly harder against Judy's. Not that Judy had an issue with this. She actually had some fun seeing Trisha use her strength to keep Judy from leaving her embrace. It made the gray rabbit feel wanted and craved for which was such a sweet feeling.

Of course being in a secluded spot in the Hopps home was constantly playing in the back of Judy's mind. Trisha must have thought about this as well as she was soon running her paws underneath Judy's shirt, grabbing bits of the bunny's light gray fur as their session turned a little more heated. Judy finally managed to pull from the kiss and pressed her lips to Trisha's neck, slowly leading down to her collar. Judy managed to wiggle a paw upwards and began to undo one of the buttons to Trisha's blouse. The brown bunny beneath her arched her back and let out a wanting moan. The moan, however, was cut short and Judy realized that Trisha had started to giggle.

At first, Judy wondered if it was her but as she slowly pulled her lips away from Trisha's fur she noticed how the laughing didn't stop. She opened her eyes to see what exactly had Trisha so amused. The doe beneath her was looking upwards towards Judy's old bed. Her purple eyes slowly went towards the pillows and she let out an embarrassed groan as she realized what exactly had gotten Trisha's attention.

A worn carrot plushie in a cape sat in the corner of the bed, a large blue plushie right next to it.

Judy rolled to one side, knowing that the moment of passion had subsided. Though she wanted to have a little more fun she also knew that Trisha's attention would now be focused on the plush vegetables on Judy's bed.

Trisha wiggled away and scurried over to the bed, diving on top of the covers and laughing as she scooped up the two plushies.

"Captain Carrot and Blueberry boy!" Trisha said triumphantly.

"I know I know…" Judy mumbled as she stood up and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Are these from when you were a kit or something? They are super old!"

"Yeah…I was meaning to donate them a while back..." Judy admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Trisha's eyes suddenly widened as she squeezed the plushies close to her body.

"Why would you say that in front of them?" Trisha asked as she nuzzled into the small stuffed vegetables as if they could hear.

"Oh…sorry you two," Judy said weakly as she looked at the two childhood toys grasped into Trisha's arms.

"You know I still have ours…the ones you won me at the boardwalk," Trisha said absentmindedly as she crossed her legs and stared at Captain Carrots and played with his cape.

"Really?" Judy gushed as her eyes shimmered.

"Well of course!" Trisha said with a wink. "Our first date…why wouldn't I keep them and curl up with them every night?" Trisha paused for a moment before smiling up at Judy. "You are a close second though."

Judy let her ears droop and she rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks for that," She grumbled as she put her paws on her hips.

Trisha suddenly looked up from Captain Carrots and her eyes widened, she wasn't staring directly at Judy though but had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Wait..does that mean..?" Trisha began as she suddenly reached over and grabbed the light green comforter and suddenly pulled it aside.

"Trisha wait!" Judy wanted to say but it was too late as Trisha pulled away from the top layer of blanket and revealed a series of colorful sheets underneath.

"Oh my gosh!" Trisha exclaimed as she ran her paw over the sheets that had been covered once before.

Judy felt her cheeks warm form what must have been the tenth time that day as she watched her girlfriend stare at the limited edition Captain Carrot bed sheets that had remained hidden. Trisha looked back at Judy who let out a nervous sigh.

"Please don't tell Nick…" She begged.

Trisha smirked but then tossed the Captain Carrot plushie at Judy. The gray doe managed to catch the soft toy with ease and smiled at the brave grin on the inanimate object. She then looked back at the bed and watched in amusement as Trisha suddenly burrowed underneath the sheets and began to move around out of view.

Judy snorted at her girlfriend's antics and rolled her eyes.

"Having fun?" Judy asked as she set Captain Carrots on a chair next to her bed.

A piece of fabric suddenly landed on top of Judy's head and obscured her view. She picked up the item and studied it for a moment before realizing what it was. It was Trisha's blouse. Judy turned to look at her bed. Trisha was still underneath the covers so it was hard to tell what she was up to however after a second or two a pair of pants suddenly fell from the sheets. What got Judy really going was when a bra and a pair of panties fell from the side of the bed.

"You gonna just sit out there and stare or are you coming into the Carrot Fort of nakedness?" Trisha asked.

She only had to ask once as Judy practically tore her own shirt off and struggled to get her pants off at the same time. Once stripped down to her fur Judy dove right into the sheets where a beautiful brown bunny was waiting with nothing on except some feet wraps and a smile.

Judy completely lost track of time underneath her old sheets. Of course, she had a nagging feeling that she should be out of the room and spending time with family. Leaving the bedroom though just wasn't an option at the moment.

That moment though came and went and soon the pair of heavily breathing bunnies we're roused from their after fun nap by a ringing coming from the pile of clothing Judy currently on the floor.

Judy let out a soft groan as she tried to move from the bed. This was somewhat hard thanks to a certain someone who had made herself rather comfortable. Judy looked down to see the top of Trisha's head. The brown bunny currently had her head on Judy's chest as she nuzzled into the gray fur that covered Judy's body.

"Tell them you are busy," Trisha mumbled as she tried to regain some of the energy she had just spent underneath the sheets.

Judy chuckled as she gave Trisha a gentle kiss between the ears. The action was enough to convince Trisha to move slightly which allowed Judy to reach over and rummage through the pile of clothing on the bedroom floor. She finally found the phone that was still chirping and suddenly sat up a little straighter.

 _Incoming call from: Nick Wilde_

"Oh gosh, it's Nick.." Judy let out in a surprised whisper.

"He's probably checking in," Trisha grumbled.

"I can't answer like this!" Judy exclaimed as she tried to reach for some clothing.

Trisha scooped the phone from Judy's paw. At first, Judy tried to thank Trisha for the help as she looked around for a shirt. To her horror though she heard the phone stop ringing and Trisha's sweet yet tired voice told Judy what the brown bunny had just done.

"Hey Nick," Trisha said with a smile, her eyelids giving away her pleased tired state.

"Well well, well if it ain't my second favorite honeymooner." Came a smug voice from the phone.

 _Please don't be a video call!_

Judy looked over and saw Nick's smug face fill the screen as he looked at Trisha and all her bare fur.

 _Crap!_

"If it isn't my 2nd favorite fox," Trisha shot back with a smirk.

"2nd?! Last time I checked I hooked you up with a certain someone!"

"Hmmmm…good point," Trisha said with a chuckle. "Did you need to speak with Judy?"

"Is she equally naked?" Nick asked with a snort.

"Oh yeah," Trisha said as she glanced over at Judy. She didn't seem phased by being naked in front of Nick. Something Judy felt a little jealous about.

"Well as much fun as it would be embarrassing her I have a feeling she would want to get dressed..." Nick began.

Trisha turned the phone towards Judy whose eyes went wide as she waved her paws in the air as she tried to block the screen. She lost her balance on the edge of the bed and fell off the side and landed on the soft rug with a muffled thud.

Both Nick and Trisha shared a laugh at the gray doe's expense before Trisha regained some composure.

"You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah…just hurt my pride," Judy grumbled as she slowly leaned upward so her head popped up from the side of the bed. "Hi, Nick."

"Hey Carrots," Nick said with a smile as he looked at his partner from the screen. "Didn't mean to break up the burrow session but I just wanted to check in and see how you two were doing."

"Awww…" Trisha began "don't lie, you just wanted to see me topless."

"Yes, Trisha…that is exactly the reason I called Judy."

"Ah Ha!" Trisha exclaimed as she aimed the phone back at herself, doing nothing to hide her chest, Judy noticed how Trisha even puffed it out slightly and felt a jealousy course through her.

"Can't help but notice some gray fur mixed in there," Nick chuckled.

"Wait what?" Trisha asked as she looked down, sure enough, some of Judy's fur was mixed into the brown and cream colored fur that covered her body. "Oh my gosh!"

Judy felt even more embarrassed and was about to apologize but then Trisha did what she did best.

"I am never showering again..."

It was Judy's turn to join in on the laughter.

Trisha smirked over at her girlfriend and then pawed over the cellphone. While Judy and Nick were close she didn't exactly need to flaunt her bare fur off to the fox and kept her body hidden over the side of the bed as she held the phone in front of her.

"So how ya feeling Carrots?"

"Better. It's been kind of crazy over here."

"Tends to happen when you bring Trisha out anywhere."

"I heard that!" Trisha shot towards the fox as she stretched her arms upwards. The sight was especially appetizing to Judy who had to resist a certain urge to tackle her Trisha to the bed once more.

"Well I won't keep you, I just wanted to check in and see how you were feeling."

"How are you, Nick? Are you behaving at work?"

Nick gave Judy an innocent smile which told her everything.

"How many days are you on parking-"

"Earned 7 so far," Nick cut the bunny off which caused Judy to roll her eyes.

"Nick…"

"Not my fault Bogo leaves his coffee mug out where just about anyone can super glue it to a desk….or maybe the ceiling of the bullpen."

"Just try not to get fired before I get back ok? Don't want to have to train another fox partner."

"No promises," Nick teased. "Speaking of which…never mind."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing," The fox lied.

"Nick…"

"Well, a few officers have been asking when you are coming back. I just realized we haven't really discussed that. How have Sarah's experiments gone?"

Both Trisha and Judy froze and looked at one another nervously.

"That good huh?" Nick said, picking up the vibe without even being in the room.

Trisha took a moment to reach out and put a paw on Judy's and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"We will figure something out Carrots," Nick said as he gave his partner an encouraging smile over the video chat. "Worse comes to worse we can always recruit Trisha to the ZPD."

"Or you can come work at the 10-7!" Trisha said excitedly.

"Ohhhh," Nick said with a playfully smile. "You would make a cute barkeep."

Judy gave Nick a look she normally gave him when he dropped the C word.

"Oh don't even start Carrots. Let's not forget who pushed you to ask a certain bouncy barmaid from the 10-7 out on a date."

"Wait wait wait! Hold up!" Trisha said sharply which caused Judy to look up at her bare chest girlfriend. "You asked Em out on a date?"

Judy rolled her eyes before smiling up at Trisha who wiggled her nose.

"And on that note," Nick said with a chuckle.

Trisha leaned over so she was looking at Nick upside down on the screen. The fox only able to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Bye Nick," Both the buns said at once. Nick gave a casual salute and then ended the call.

Judy reached up and grasped Trisha's ears and have them a gentle pull.

"Hey!" Trisha let out but a moan soon followed.

"That's for answering my phone topless," Judy teased.

"See you're just encouraging me now," Trisha shot back, reminding Judy how she liked it rough.

Judy crawled back into bed and crawled on top of Trisha as her lips pressed against Trisha's. The two resuming their make-out session with renewed vigor.

After finding their jaws were growing sore both Judy and Trisha decided it was time to maybe spend time with Judy's family, that was the whole point to coming to Bunny Burrow after all.

It took them a little extra time getting dressed and presentable, their fur was still rather ruffled so they had to spend some time in front of a mirror in the corner of the room. Judy didn't mind though as she brushed Trisha's fur down. Spending a little extra time focused on the brown does large ears. Trisha would let out the occasional purr, egging Judy on.

Once they were finally presentable they peaked outside of Judy's room door like a pair of teenagers not wanting to get caught by an overbearing parent. The hallway was deserted, most of the Hopps family most likely spending time in the more social areas of the burrow.

Judy checked her watch and let out a groan. They had spent more time in her room than she previously thought and it was now late afternoon. Dinner would be right around the corner.

"We spent so much time being naked," Trisha whispered playfully. "Love it!"

"Hope my parents don't mind."

"What? That we were naked?"

"No! They don't need to know that," Judy snapped at her girlfriend.

"Oh please they probably already know," Trisha said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't want to even think about that," Judy groaned as they made their way to the large living room they had visited earlier.

"Think about what?" Trisha asked playfully. "Your parents knowing that you and I were naked in your bed and I did that thing with my tongue that makes your feet curl?"

Judy felt her whole body become warm and she knew she must have been blushing rather fiercely because Trisha snorted as she looked at her.

"Cheese and crackers Trisha!"

"That's what you were saying," Trisha said with a wink as she skipped into the living room, knowing she would be safe from any type of ramifications as long as there were Hopps around to keep an eye on Judy.

Once inside the main living room, Judy took a moment to scan the room. There were still tons of her family milling about. While some faces from earlier were still present others had been replaced with new faces. Judy smiled as she looked around the room. There was something about being home that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Of course, that feeling soon passed as she felt Trisha grab her paw and give it a somewhat alarming tight squeeze. Judy looked over to Trisha who wasn't looking at Judy but across the room. In one of the far corners, there was a small hole dug into the wall with a couch set inside so someone could just sit and relax. Sadly that's not exactly what was happening on the couch at the moment.

Sarah was sitting with her legs closed tightly as she looked at the ground. The reason was clear as two larger bucks stood on either side of her.

"Damnit it Anthony…" Judy growled as she took a step in the direction of the couch.

Anthony was a few years older than Judy and had always been somewhat of a problem when it came to Sarah's condition. He was very superstitious and would sometimes convince other members of the family that his ideas about Sarah were right. None of these ideas were good for Sarah of course. He would bully her, berate her, and on one occasion even shoved her off a moving tractor.

"Why did you have to come back here quad?" Anthony asked as he waved a strong arm over Sarah's ears.

He didn't even have the decency to call her by her lovely name. Always using some kind of derogatory term when speaking to her.

"I'm here for Judy…"Sarah said in a tone that sounded like some child about to be berated by a parent, her voice quivered as Anthony towered over her.

After years of abuse, Sarah had learned it was best to just get it over with. Since a young age, she had dealt with this kind of behavior.

Sometimes Judy was there to step in but sometimes Sarah was left on her own.

Judy growled as she tried to weave through the furniture towards the scene of hatred. Most of the other members of the Hopps family either ignored the problem or watched out of the corner of their eyes.

Normally Judy would get between Sarah and her attackers. Always using her words to stop the hate. Of course, that only did so much. But what was Judy to do?

Pick up a baseball that one of her younger brothers was playing with and use her strong legs to kick it with enough force that when it struck Anthony in the head he went cartwheeling because that is exactly what Trisha did.

Everyone froze as they watched the large buck fly head over heels and land on the ground in a deep, obviously not expecting such an attack.

Judy turned in the direction the ball had come but only saw a flash of brown fur as Trisha literally jumped over the furniture and landed right on top of Anthony, straddling the confused and wounded buck.

"Listen here, you little air thief!" Trisha said with a growl that told everyone she meant business. Even Anthony who normally had no problem using his strength to get what he wanted was frozen in shock as Trisha towered over him. "If I ever hear that word leave your lips I will rip them off. How dare you stand there with your low IQ and ugly look and say those things to your beautiful successful hero of a sister! She is your freaking sister and you have the nerve to use those words on her. I should shave you down to the skin and roll you in tar to see how you like looking different!"

Judy's officer side told her she should step in but her sisterly side felt that this was a long time coming. As Trisha continued to berate Anthony with different insult and threats Judy looked over at Sarah and saw something she would always remember.

Sarah was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks freely. These weren't tears of sorrow though. Judy had seen tears like this before. They were in the eyes of those who had been saved from some terrible fate. They were the eyes of victims who watched their attacker get their just deserts. They were the tears of someone who after dealing with hate for so long saw someone finally step in and go to war for her.

"Why do you even care? She ain't your family. She is just a quad-" Anthony only managed to get the insult out before Trisha grabbed the larger mammal by the collar and slammed her head against his, giving him one hell of a headbutt.

Trisha swayed slightly as she growled, having done some damage to herself as well. It was at that point Judy began to approach now that things started to go physical.

"Call her that again you insult to mammals everywhere! I dare you!" Trisha let out with a low growl. "I have friends in the ZPD, ZFD, and I know one hot doctor. I could mess you up so bad and have my friends keep you alive so I could do it all over again. Try me!"

It wasn't just the threat but it was the way Trisha said it that made Anthony flinch.

"Get your crazy doe off me!" He shouted at Judy as he looked at the gray bunny who was running over.

Judy arrived in time before Trisha did any more damage. She shuddered as she noticed a slight trickle of red coming from a gash on Trisha's forehead. In the heat of things, the doe had managed to get a slight cut. Trisha, however, didn't look like she cared. In fact, she stood up proudly and walked over right to Sarah and reached out and was wrapped up in a tearful hug. Trisha held the multi-colored close and ran a paw down her back. Judy froze and watched, feeling her own eyes tear up as her brown doe comforted Sarah.

Trisha finally parted from Sarah and then stood up on a chair and looked around the large living space. All eyes went to the brown doe with a knot on her forehead a trickle of blood staining her beautiful brown fur.

"Who else?" Trisha growled.

Everyone remained silent.

"You don't want to accept Sarah? To treat her as your sister? Fine! Don't! I will be her family! I will be her sister and give her all the love and attention she deserves and more! And you better know one thing about me. Anyone who has a problem with my family has a problem with me. And you really don't want to have a problem with me."

Trisha stepped from the chair just as Stu and Bonnie arrived on the far end of the living space.

"What's happening here?" Stu shouted as he looked around, the two parental rabbits must have heard the commotion from upstairs.

"Just correcting a problem Stu," Trisha said proudly as she looked t Judy and winked.

Judy felt a small paw tug at her side and she looked down to see one of her younger brothers looking up at her

"Is Trisha a superhero?" The young buck asked, his eyes shining as if he was watching a superhero movie.

Judy simply smiled and looked back at Trisha who was currently being looked over by Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm dating a superhero."

For the sake of keeping the Hopps burrow from being destroyed Trisha and Anthony, were separated.

Judy had worried at first as she watched Bonnie walk over to Anthony and inspecting the well that was forming between his eyes. However, she felt her spirits lifted as Bonnie gave Anthony a knowing look.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asked sternly.

"She attacked me Ma!"

"And what did you to deserve such an attack?'

"Nothing. I was just making sure a certain someone knew her place is all."

"Anthony Hopps you are a grown buck! And you still act like a child! I swear if I didn't have a dinner to prepare I would give you a welt on your rear to match the one on your head."

"Mom I am an adult."

"Then act like one! That is your sister. Why does it take that sweet Trisha girl literally beating the sense into you for you to understand?!"

Judy didn't hear the rest as she followed Sarah who was guiding Trisha out of the living area.

A few minutes later they found themselves in one of the large shared bathrooms reserved for the many Hopps girls that called the burrow home. Trisha snorted as Sarah produced. Small first aid kit from one of the cabinets under the row of sinks. Judy explained that working on a farm with so many bunnies meant lots of happily little bumps and bruises that would sometimes just need tending by their mother.

"Or the occasional concussion that needs a look over by a…what was it you called me? Hot Doctor?" Sarah asked as she opened the kit.

The comment was probably meant to embarrass Trisha but it didn't have that effect. Instead, Trisha just smirked and gave Sarah a wink that caused the doctor to blush.

"Sorry if I caused any problems," Trisha said as Sarah began to examine the swollen part of Trisha's forehead. "We came here to make sure Judy wouldn't go off and attack mammals and here I go headbutting your brother…"

"I don't see it like that," Judy said as she leaned against the doorway to the bathroom.

Trisha tried to turn to look at Judy but was scolded by Sarah who made Trisha look straight ahead at her while she continues her examination.

"And how do you see it?" Trisha asked nervously.

"I see it as you doing exactly what needed to be done. Anthony has caused so many problems that I think it's about time he got his butt kicked."

"You're not mad?" Trisha asked softly.

"No…" Judy said as she strolled over and ignoring her sister's orders have Trisha a peck on the cheek. "I am actually kinda turned on."

"Standing right here," Sarah mumbled but Judy couldn't help but notice how her sister's lips curled.

"So nosey," Trisha grumbled but gave Sarah a smile.

Sarah rolled her eyes and continued her work. After examining Trisha's reflexes she decided there was no major damage and nothing to worry about. She popped an ice pack though and told Trisha that while it would help keep the swelling down she was gonna have a headache for a day or two.

"Worth it," Trisha said proudly.

"You didn't have to so that Trisha…"

"Yeah I did," Trisha said as she looked into Sarah's bright pink eyes. "I look after the ones I love."

Sarah looked at the floor and then to Trisha and let out a sigh.

"Love too Trisha," She said in a slightly embarrassed way but there was still plenty of happiness in her words.

Trisha scrunched her nose but winced and rubbed her head.

"Oh my poor brave warrior," Judy cooed as she leaned over and wrapped Trisha up in a hug.

"Think Captain Carrots would be proud?"

"Very," Judy whispered as she gave her brave bunny a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh wait I almost forgot!" Trisha said excitedly as she reached into her pocket and produced her phone.

Both Hopps girls eyed Trisha hesitantly as the doe began to wiggle on the counter. She then looked up at the sisters and motioned for them to come close.

It was a little awkward at first and in the end, Judy had to hold the phone but the three of them managed to squeeze together in the bathroom and smiled at the screen as they took a last minute selfie.

Judy had to admit it was one of the stranger selfies she had taken with Trisha. The brown doe looked like she had been through the ringer. A welt forming on her head and her fur bruised. Trisha's expression in the picture though was one of proud. Judy's was one of happy pride in her girlfriend.

Sarah, however, stole the show. Judy had never seen her sister smile so beautifully. Her eyes were bright, her smile genuine, and the way she wrapped an arm around Trisha lovingly made the doe look absolutely wonderful.

Of course, Trisha had to do something that made Sarah even happier the doe cried.

Once the picture was snapped Trisha plucked the phone from Judy's paws and began to type rapidly.

"There we go," The brown bunny announced happily as she admired her paw work.

Sarah and Judy stared at the screen. It had a folder in the photo app opened. There was only one picture in there right now.

The title is what did it in the end: Sister

* * *

 **That was actually a super fun chapter to write.**

 **Some of Trisha's past comes out into the open. That is always fun :D**

 **Thanks again Fox for letting me use that amazing Sarah of yours. I had so much fun writing her in here and I think part of the reason its so easy to write her out is because you made such an awesome character to begin with.**

 **I want to take a second to thank all of you for the favs, follows, and most importantly reviews. I am still amazed at the positive feedback I get from this story. Sure it's not WildeHopps but I like to think I am making Judy happy and when they get back to Zootopia Nick is gonna be a happy camper too. (not in a threesome kind of way get that out of your heads!)**

 **Anyways, you all are super awesome for the support you give so thank you!**

 **In other news: For those who are fans of my Firewatch story. Coming up is the one year anniversary of its release. Aint that a special date. Would be neat to see if something else comes out on that day. All aboard the hype train!**

 **-Blue**


	11. Trisha Testing

-Trisha testing-

It was now late in the evening. The sun having long set over the horizon casting the fields in a cool blue as the stars illuminated the fields that surrounded the Hopps home. Dinner had been rather entertaining. Judy, Trisha, and Sarah had found a spot at one end of the large dining room table. All of them giggling like a group of high school does as they went over the day's events.

"Was the headbutt really necessary?" Sarah asked as she brushed some of the fur on Trisha's swollen welt.

"Well I didn't have Judy's taser on me so I had to improvise," Trisha teased with a wink.

Judy snorted into her soup and had to cover mouth with a napkin. The action caught the attention of her father who sat at the head of the table. Judy looked over at her dad and lowered the napkin and gave him a warm smile which was returned tenfold.

"Gotta say its so nice to have you three here," Stu said warmly as he reached over and patted one of Sarah's paws.

"Thanks, dad," Sarah said as she smiled at her father.

"Even with all the head-butting?" Trisha asked eagerly.

It was Stu's turn to laugh and he nodded, "I think I like Trisha's form of sibling justice."

The brown buck looked at Trisha and then back at Sarah. "Listen, Sarah, …about your brother. I am so sorry that he-"

"Dad.." Sarah interrupted as she gave her fathers paw a squeeze, "Its ok, really. I am over it."

"Besides she has an awesome attack bun now," Judy pointed out. The 4 of them shared a laugh, Trisha wincing slightly which made Judy coo over her doe as she leaned over and planted a kiss on the buns cheek.

The rest of the meal had been a lot of fun for Judy. Mainly because of how Trisha and Sarah acted around one another. Trisha had taken on the role of older watchbun right away. She would occasionally scan the table and when her eyes fell on Anthony she gave him a confident smirk. The buck looked away quickly, obviously having learned that Trisha fought hard and dirty.

Once dinner was done the three of the does excused themselves to the upper levels of the burrow.

The cool night air was refreshing enough that the does decided to just sit back on the old porch swing and enjoy the breeze that would occasionally cause the suspended furniture to rock back and forth. Sarah sat on one end of the large swing while Judy sat on the other. Trisha, of course, couldn't just sit, no she had to lay down. The bunny made herself comfortable as she rested her head in Judy's lap and snuggled into her girlfriend. Of course, that was only half of the bunny's comfort campaign. She lifted her large feet up and put them on Sarah's lap. The multi-colored doe looking at the feet and then over to Trisha.

"Really?" Sarah asked with a giggle.

"Rub rub rub," Trisha said playfully as she rubbed one of her large feet against Sarah's arm.

Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed but none the less ran her paws up and down one of Trisha's large feet which was immediately met with a pleased sigh from the bubbly brown bunny in Judy's lap. Judy not to be outdone ran a paw up one of Trisha's ears and then down to the base, giving her girlfriend a much-wanted ear rub.

"I like this farm….lets never leave," Trisha teased as she was showered with affection from the two Hopps girls.

"Well depending on how Judy does with my tests that may become a reality." Sarah chuckled.

This concerned Judy and it must have shown as both her sister looked up at Judy and gave encouraging smiles.

"You are gonna be fine sweetie," Trisha said as she reached up and put a paw on Judy's cheek. "And if it doesn't work out we will find something together. Maybe you could work at the 10-7."

"Or you two could come and work the farm," Sarah suggested which caused both Judy and Trisha to laugh. "It was just a suggestion geeze."

"So what kind of tests are we putting Judy through?" Trisha asked as she tilted her head so she could look at Judy. "And please say the sexy kind."

"Oh gosh," Sarah groaned. "No…nothing like that," Sarah explained as she let go of Trisha's foot and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"List? What list?" Judy asked and tilted her head as Sarah unlocked her phone and scrolled through several files. Once the multi-colored doe found what she was looking for she passed the phone over to Judy, only to have Trisha let out a soft whining moan as she moved her feet around on Sarah's lap. The doe snorted and returned to giving Trisha a sweet foot massage which made the brown doe purr.

Judy eyed the phone and she saw a list of different ideas. Each one had an explanation as to how the little experiment would help them understand Judy's boundaries.

"I had a few ideas on some of them but I am open to suggestions on others," Sarah said as she found one of Trisha's sweet spots. The brown doe's eyes bulged open and she arched her back.

Both Sarah and Judy froze and looked down at Trisha who was panting.

"You ok Blueberry?" Judy asked with a giggle.

Trisha caught her breath and nodded, "Sarah is just really good at foot rubs."

"Lots of practice?" Judy asked with a playful grin at her sister who looked somewhat shocked.

"Ummm….not really, this is the first."

Trisha giggled before saying anything, "Hehehe, I am Sarah's first."

"Oh my gosh! Trisha!" Sarah exclaimed and rolled her eyes, she did, however, continue the foot rub session.

Judy looked down at Trisha whose head was still resting in her lap, the bright blue eyes looking right up at Judy, studying the gray bunny. Trisha wiggled her nose and smirked as she began to wiggle her whole body, apparently enjoying being under Judy's gaze. Judy couldn't resist as she leaned down and gave Trisha a sweet peck on the cheek which earned her a purr.

Sarah made a few playful gagging noises which brought the other two does back to reality.

"So anyways," Sarah said as she found another one of Trisha's sweet spots, the brown doe gritting her teeth as she let out a satisfied moan.

Judy looked back down at the list and the different suggestions. "Which one do we want to try first?"

-Visually Impaired Judgement-

Judy was standing in the barn the next day, a nervous look on her face. Of course, the look on one of her younger sisters Kim was equally nervous. The brown doe had been shanghaied into this little experiment. She had sky blue eyes that were just a little lighter than Trisha's. This had been one of the many factors that had doomed the bunny into being forced into the experiment. She loved her sister Judy though and would, of course, do anything for her. When she found out exactly what she was going to do however she became rather nervous.

Trisha stood next to the doe and smiled encouragingly. She then licked one of her digits and reached over, rubbing some loose fur down.

"That's better, now you look more like me," Trisha said as she reached over and patted the small doe on the shoulder.

"Thanks...I think.."

"Hey now! You should feel honored to look like me," Trisha teased before leaning over. "Seriously though I swear I am not that vapid."

Kim giggled at the other doe's antics.

"Remind me again why I am here instead of…umm..not here?" Kim asked as she looked over at the other two does in the barn.

Sarah was busying herself with a pair of goggles she had brought from the hospital. The doe had her tongue stuck out as she adjusted a knob on the goggles and then looked at her younger sister.

"Because I managed to convince dad to take you off the chore list," Sarah pointed out.

"Which, again, thanks," Kim said as she rocked on the back of her feet. She froze and then looked over at Trisha who mimicked the action. They both froze and stared at one another before laughing.

"But mainly you look like Trisha for the most part," Sarah explained.

"Well she sure has the cuteness down," Trisha mumbled. "But does she have my rocking dance moves?" Trisha put a paw on her hip and swayed her body in a rather appealing manner, the way she flopped her ears over her shoulder and gave Judy a wink made the gray bunny bite her lower lip and gulp.

To everyone's surprise, Kim managed to mirror Trisha's moves. Trisha was ecstatic but Kim's two older sisters both made playful gagging noises.

"Oh hush! I love her!" Trisha said in Kim's defense as she wrapped the smaller doe up in a hug. Kim let out a squeak but relented to the affection and returned the hug.

"So we are gonna see if we can fool your body," Sarah explained as she took a step in front of a rather nervous looking Judy. "You will wear these goggles which will blur your vision. I am then gonna give Kim a few more scent covered bandanas to try and mask her normal scent with Trisha's."

"Or I can just keep hugging her," Trisha suggested as she pulled Kim into another warm embrace, the smaller brown doe letting out a series of giggles this time as she nuzzled against her twin.

Judy couldn't help but smile as she watched her goofy doe pick up her younger sister and twirl around in place. Kim's eyes bulged in surprise and she flailed her feet around as she was spun around.

Once Trisha and Kim had finally settled down Sarah walked over and gave Kim several bandanas and various fabrics which the young brown doe stuffed in her pocket and down her shirt.

Sarah then took a step back and interacted the does to remain where they were. She then returned to Judy and smiled at her older sister.

"Ok Just so you may feel a little dizzy at first. These are drunk goggles. We are gonna have you wear them and then I'll have the Trishas shuffle around. Your job is simple, just go to the Trisha your body tells you to go for."

"Ummm but Kim is shorter," Judy pointed out as she looked over at her younger sister.

"I think she is more fun sized," Trisha corrected which caused Kim to roll her eyes.

"Trust me, when those goggles are on you won't be able to tell the difference."

Judy looked t the goggles being held out to her by her sister and then back at Sarah. She let out a sigh and nodded as she gently picked the goggles up and put them on. Sarah was right, everything was suddenly blurry and Judy took a moment to try and adjust only to have a dizzy sensation take hold.

"Woah…" Judy mumbled as she put her paws out to maintain her balance.

"Ok so first close your eyes. I'll have the girls move about and your job will be to tell me which Trisha is yours."

Judy just nodded, worried if she opened her mouth right now she may lose her breakfast.

Sarah turned and gave a few silent signals to the two does in blue shirts. The pair followed the instructions and then waited patiently.

"Ok sis, open your eyes."

Judy followed Sarah's orders and opened her eyes world spun at first but soon she managed to catch herself.

"Ok…so.." Judy began as she looked at the two brown and blue blobs in front of her. "Umm…I'm..sorry they are too blurry."

"I know," Sarah said calmly. "Which is why I want you to use your other senses. You can approach them. Use smell, touch, sound.."

"Taste," One of the blobs teased.

Judy recognized Trisha's voice and her ears raised up suddenly and turned to the source of the sound.

"Trisha! You were supposed to remain silent," Sarah snapped.

"Oh, you're in trouble!" Kim giggled.

"Oh hush mini-me."

Judy giggles at her sister and her girlfriend's antics as the two shot a few more jokes at one another.

"Ok Judy," Sarah grumbled. "Based on sound…where is Trisha?"

Judy pointed at one of the blobs who squealed with happiness and ran over to Judy. The gray bunny had just enough time to raise the goggles before a pair of bright blue eyes filled her vision. The soft lips that pressed against her own made Judy shiver.

"Ewwww," Kim teased from behind Trisha.

"Ok that's enough of that," Sarah said as she walked up behind Trisha and dragged the bubbly brown bunny back to position.

They did several more tests. Judy managing to pick Trisha out everytime. Sarah took notice that Judy's ears would raise during every test.

After the fifth successful run, Sarah pointed this out to Judy.

"I'm listening for her breathing," Judy admitted as she looked over at Sarah and gave her sister a nervous smile, worried this was cheating.

"How can you tell which one is her just on her breathing?" Sarah asked in mild shock.

"I…I just know how she breathes…I wake up all the time to listen to her breath when she sleeps."

Judy still had the goggles on so all she saw was a brown blur flying through the air before Trisha made contact with Judy. The brown bunny tackled Judy to the ground and pinned the doe to the dirt covers ground.

"That was one of the most romantic things you have ever said," Trisha exclaimed as she pressed her lips to Judy's once more.

"Oh gosh come on!" Sarah laughed.

"Gotta admit that was kinda smooth sis," Kim said as she gave Judy a thumbs up.

Judy's vision, however, was filled with brown fur as Trisha closed her eyes and the kiss intensified. She felt Trisha's tongue invade her mouth and couldn't resist wrapping her own tongue around Trisha's.

Judy reached up and removed the goggles from her face and tossed them to the side before wrapping her paws around Trisha so she could hold her closer. Trisha purred into the kiss as she straddled her girlfriend, grinding her body against Judy's.

"Excuse me! Who said we were done?" Sarah tried to interrupt.

Trisha began to slide her paws underneath Judy's shirt, digging her digits into Judy's soft gray fur which caused Judy to moan.

"Ok so we are done," Sarah said quickly as she tried to usher Kim out of the barn.

It was a good thing Sarah did because Judy suddenly felt something inside her snap. Though Trisha and Judy had woken up and had a little fun before breakfast she felt like it had been ages since she felt her girlfriend's fur against her own. A gray paw slowly slid down Trisha's back and then grabbed a pawful of shirt. Judy pulled upward and was glad the shirt gave no resistance as more and more delicious brown fur was revealed.

-Aquatic Distraction Test-

"Ok so this one is pretty simple," Sarah explained as she put a paw into the small secluded pond just beyond the Hopps farm. Judy remembered the pond from her kit years. She and many of her siblings would run to the watering hole once their chores were done and jump into the refreshing water. She watched as her sister moved her paw over the surface, feeling bad when she realized Sarah missed out on those days. "I'm gonna have Trisha hop into the water and wade around. We will then blindfold you and lower you into the water. You will have to try and find Trisha who will be slightly submerged in the water. Try avoid using your ears and focus on scent only ok?"

Judy nodded excitedly as she looked at Sarah. The does bright pink eyes widened however as she looked over Judy's shoulders. Out of curiosity, Judy turned to see what had caught her sisters attention. Trisha strolled up in a bikini top and swim shorts. Several bright blue and purple streaks went down the side of the trunks which accented Trisha's strong calve muscles. The two Hopps girls were stunned into silence at Trisha who slowed down before looking over her shoulder and then back at the two does in front of her.

"Yes?" Trisha asked curiously, not realizing how stunning she looked at that moment to her girlfriend….and possibly someone else.

"You look good," Sarah managed to blurt out.

"Real good," Judy growled as she licked her lips. Even though they had just spent half an hour enjoying one another's bodies in the barn Judy could feel her foot thump against the small dock as she stared at Trisha. She knew why she felt this way, it was a chemical reaction thanks to the nighthowlers. However, she also felt it was the feelings she had developed for Trisha over time had grown so much stronger.

Trisha blushed before skipping over to Judy and planting a sweet kiss on the gray does cheek.

"Maybe later you and I can enjoy a midnight swim," Trisha teased before strutting down the dock. Judy noticed how the brown bunny's tail would flick side to side as she walked towards the water.

After several coughs from Sarah Judy was brought back to reality and apologized to her sister.

While Judy and Sarah prepared for the test Trisha dove right into the cool water, when she rose up she flicked her ears back over her head and began to lazily kick her large feet under the water so she could stay afloat.

"You sure its safe for the blindfold?" Trisha asked nervously, worrying that Judy may sink into the water if her vision was impaired.

"If things start to become too difficult just take the blindfold off," Sarah instructed Judy as she gave her sister an encouraging arm rub. "Trisha can provide CPR if need be."

"I am really good at chest compressions!" Trisha teased from the water.

"Yes you are," Judy giggled.

"Bet she is," Sarah joined in but blushed at her own comment.

It shouldn't be much of a surprise that Judy aced this test as well. Once in the water and wading around for a bit she managed to zero in on Trisha with ease. The doe darting through the water only to be scooped up in Trisha's arms when she arrived In front of the giggling doe.

After several tests, Sarah said she was satisfied with the results.

"Satisfied enough for a victory swim?" Trisha asked as she and Judy floated around the pond. Judy laying her back against Trisha's chest as they slowly went backward in the cool water.

"Didn't bring a swimsuit," Sarah shot back, thinking that this would get her out of it.

"So?" Trisha asked slyly.

Judy's ears slowly raised up and she turned to look at Trisha over her shoulder.

"Soooo…" Sarah said hesitantly.

Judy had her eyes closed as she nuzzled into Trisha, the two swimming lazily around the small pond together. Her ears raised up slightly as she detected a small gasp come from Trisha, the bunny's heart rate going up.

There was a splash behind Judy which caught her attention, the gray bunny opening her violet eyes to see what had just happened. There was a series of ripples coming from the water just in front of the dock. Judy became somewhat nervous when she noticed Sarah was now missing. Seconds later she was both relieved and shocked at what she saw. Sarah's head popped up on the surface of the water. The doe throwing her ears back and running her paws over the face to brush the water from her eyes. She took a moment to shake her paws before looking at the water and smirking at Judy.

"I thought you didn't bring a swimsuit," Judy said as she tilted her head slightly.

Sarah lowered herself a little so her nose was just above the surface, her ears raised up and a light blush showed.

Judy looked back at Trisha and noticed the doe had a surprised and dreamlike look in her eyes. Trisha blinked a few times before looking down at Judy and gave her girlfriend an innocent smile. It was at this point Judy put two and two together. She looked back at Sarah, her mouth falling open in a surprised but happy grin.

"Sarah!"

"What? I didn't bring a swimsuit and you two looked so refreshed in here," Sarah blurted out as she wrapped her arms around her body to cover up.

"I know but…you…you never did stuff like this before!" Judy said with a laugh. Before Sarah could speak up Judy finished her thought, "I am proud of you."

Sarah blushed and let out a soft giggle as she began to swim lazily in the water. Judy felt a pair of paws on the back of her next and looked over her shoulder to see Trisha grinning evilly as she undid Judy's top. The gray doe rolled her eyes but allowed her girlfriend to strip the swimsuit away.

"That's much better," Trisha whispered sweetly into Judy's ear before pressing her lips to Judy's fur. The gray doe responded with a soft moan as she leaned into the kiss, biting her lower lip as she let sweet feelings fill her up inside.

-Taste test-

"Ok so this was a mistake," Sarah shouted as she hurried out of the room, grabbing onto the paw of sweet Kimmy who was giggling like a school kit as she watched Trisha press Judy against the wall of Judy's room. The doe unable to take the licking from her Judy anymore. Judy wrapped her legs around Trisha as the brown doe showed some strength and forced the officer against the wall. Judy had never been lifted up by Trisha this way and was somewhat impressed with how forceful the brown bunny could be when she got riled up.

The test was supposed to be a simple one. Judy would remain blindfolded again with something over her nose. She would then lick at one of the bunny's fur to see if she could recognize Trisha via taste. She had managed to give Kim a playful lick on the cheek, the smaller brown bunny giggling at the sensation. Judy managed to tell right away it wasn't Trisha. They did this test only two more times. Judy able to recognize Trisha right away. The third attempt proved to be too much for Trisha who was shaking at this point. When Judy gently licked at Trisha's cheek the brown doe closed her eyes and began to gasp. She then reached forward and put her paw's on Judy's cheek, pulling the gray bunny in close as she pressed her lips to Judy's.

Sarah tried to get back control but when Trisha grabbed one of Judy's calves and started to nibble at the gray bunny's neck the doctor knew it was a futile effort. Sarah did take one last look behind her before closing the door. Judy still had the blindfold on and was gasping for air as Trisha buried her face into Judy's neck. The heavy breathing and moans made the multi-colored doe's ears flick and a heavy blush go across her cheeks.

 _I got to find me a bun like that!_

With that, she closed the door and let Judy and Trisha have a little more private time.

It was roughly 2 hours before anyone saw Trisha and Judy again. When the does finally emerged from Judy's room they both looked rather tired but overall pleased with one another. Paw in paw they ascended the stairs that led to the main living area. When some of the younger kits saw Trisha they all scurried over and began to laugh as they reached up into the air with their paws, each one begging for a hug from the new arrival.

Trisha was more than happy to oblige and at one point had two of the smaller kits in her arms as she twirled around in place. Judy watched for a moment or two, she couldn't help but smile at the affection Trisha showed the younger Hopps kits.

"Trisha, what do you do in the city?" Kyle, a small brown buck, asked as he managed to latch onto one of Trisha's legs and hold on tightly as the doe waddled around.

"How did you meet Judy?" Asked Erin, a gray doe that had beautiful yellow eyes that reminded Trisha a little of Atom's.

"Are you two going to stay here forever?"

"Do you work at the ZPD too?"

"Do you and Judy live together?"

"Do you love Judy?"

The last one caused both the does to freeze and look over at one another. Trisha grinned as she looked right into Judy's beautiful violet eyes. The two does stared at one another, the occasional blink the only thing that broke their gaze. Before she could speak however Sarah arrived.

"So you two rested?" The multi-colored doe asked playfully as she put a paw on her hip, the other holding up a small notepad.

"Define rested," Trisha shot back which caused Judy to blush.

Sarah rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, I learned a lot about Judy's condition. Specifically hers though. Would love to sit and talk it over if you two have a moment."

"Sure sis," Judy said as she followed her younger sibling towards several small tables nestled in the corner of the room.

"One sec!" Trisha shouted after them. Judy turned to look and couldn't help but let out an 'awww' as she watched Trisha scoop up several of the smaller kits and give them all a little affection as she nuzzled into them. The kits all giggled and cooed as they tried to latch onto the doe. Judy remembered Trisha saying she was the youngest sibling so she never knew what it was like having so many kits running around to play with. Trisha finally broke free and scurried after her girlfriend. Both of them equally curious as to what Sarah learned after all the odd tests Trisha and Judy had gone through that day.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long absence on this story. Firefalls and my new Nighthowler Redo story thing sure have been taking up a lot of time.**

 **Thank you all for being so patient and sticking around. Hope to find more time to work on future chapters soon.**

 **Are you all enjoying the ship? I am still getting flak about it again because there is only a pawful of stories with Nick and Judy dating and people are desperate for that stuff apparently. I am having a blast with this cute couple and can't wait to show you all some real silly fluff soon! :D**

 **Till next time.**

 **-Blue**


	12. We're Back

-We're back!-

The return to Zootopia was an exciting one for Sarah, Judy, and Trisha.

Even though the does had only been out of the city for a few days it felt like months had gone by since they had been in the metropolis they called home.

Nick was waiting for them at the Zootopia Train Station. His signature smug smirk gracing his handsome face as he welcomed the bunnies home. Sarah received a friendly hug from the fox who used her sweet nickname causing the doe to giggle.

Trisha got a playfully reluctant hug, the fox pretending to try and escape after it went on for too long. Trisha, however, refused to let go until she felt it was a proper hug. Even though the vulpine pretended to be annoyed he still gave the bubbly brown doe an ear rub when she stepped away.

When it was Judy's turn she took a running start and leaped into the fox's arms. Nick more than happy to get a hug from his partner he hadn't seen in a while. The bond between the fox and bunny was still just as strong as it had been when Judy left the city with her sister and girlfriend. Every night they had been away Judy would make a point to video chat with the fox. Her partner more than happy to sit and talk to Judy for what could sometimes turn into hours. Trisha normally falling asleep with her head in Judy's lap as the two officers chatted.

"Welcome back Carrots," Nick said as he ran a paw down Judy's ear.

"Thanks, slick," Judy purred before letting out a labored sigh.

Nick took this as a signal and let the doe fall from his arms where she landed on her feet. His large paws continued to support the bunny as Trisha scurried over and quickly rubbed her cheek against Judy's.

"Deep breath sweetie," Trisha instructed.

Judy followed her girlfriend's orders and turned her face so she could bury her nose into Trisha's fur, taking a deep and intoxicating breath of the bunny's unique scent.

"See you are still hooked on that stuff," Nick couldn't help but tease. "You know that junk will kill ya right?"

The fox suggesting that Trisha was now some kind of dangerous drug.

"Keep talking Wilde because as soon as she has her fill I'm-"

"Okay all good," Judy let out a sigh.

"Oh, now you're in trouble!" Trisha shouted as she leaped at the fox who unfortunately didn't manage to get out of the way in time.

After spending a few minutes watching Trisha crawl all over Nick, pinching, pulling, and occasionally flicking parts of the fox's body Sarah and Judy managed to rescue the fox who was having trouble keeping Trisha at bay.

They collected all of their bags and headed out to Nick's car which he had parked in front of a meter which was now expired.

"Good thing the parking officers are really lousy these days," Nick chuckled as they piled into the fox's car.

"Speaking of.." Judy began.

"12 days," Nick responded before the bunny could finish asking her question.

"How did you manage to get that many parking duty days?!" Judy blurted out as she got comfortable in the backseat, Trisha nearly sitting on her lap as the brown doe scooted close to her girlfriend.

"Because a certain evil doctor had to rush my partner away for some kind of weird science experiment."

Sarah let out a laugh as she buckled up in the front seat, "I prefer mad doctor. It implies I do crazy experiments."

"I agree, some of those experiments were pretty crazy," Trisha joined in as she wrapped an arm around Judy's shoulder. "I like crazy though."

The brown bunny slid a paw down the opening of Judy's shirt causing the gray bunny to nearly jump in surprise.

"Trisha…" Judy tried to whisper.

"Don't make me come back there!" Sarah shot from the front of the car.

"Two Hopps girls all to myself? Yes please!"

"I see Trisha is still her regular self," Nick pointed out, looking over at Sarah who was trying to hide the blush going up the inside of her ears.

The car ride to Sarah's apartment allowed the multi-colored doe to bring Nick up to speed on how the tests at Bunny Burrow had gone.

Much to Judy's surprise, Sarah seemed ecstatic about the results.

"I didn't think they had gone that well," Judy mumbled half-heartedly from the back, earning an encouraging rub on the arm from Trisha.

Sarah looked over her shoulder at the back seat and gave her older sister and encouraging smile.

"In the medical field even tests that don't go the way we want tell us a lot. This is all new ground we are on so even though it didn't go as planned I have a ton of data to go through and more experiments to run. This was all good stuff, Judy."

"I volunteer for more experiments," Trisha said playfully as she raised her paw in the air. "Especially the taste test one. That was my favorite!"

"Taste test?" Nick asked as he glanced at Sarah who put a paw to her head.

Looking into the rearview mirror Nick noticed how Judy couldn't make eye contact with anyone and simply stared embarrassingly out the window at the passing buildings.

When they dropped Sarah off everyone took a moment to hop out of the car to bid the bunny farewell. When Sarah hugged Judy she lingered for a moment, squeezing her sister tight. When she pulled away she kept her paws on Judy's shoulders, her bright pink eyes holding confidence as she stared at her sister.

"Judy, we are gonna figure this out ok? I'm not saying this just because we are family but I am very confident we will have a breakthrough and soon."

"Worst comes to worst I can just stick to you like glue for the rest of our lives!" Trisha said as she wrapped her arms around Judy's waist from behind, nuzzling into the back of the gray bunny's neck.

"Oh geeze, better hurry there Sundae and find a cure," Nick said before getting a glare from Trisha.

"Got a lot of notes to look over and a few phone calls to make but in the meantime just take it easy," Sarah said as she gave Judy an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder.

The multi-colored doe then looked over at Trisha who happily walked over and gave Sarah a hug.

"Thanks for everything Trisha," Sarah whispered softly.

"Of course sis," Trisha replied before giving Sarah a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Judy felt a slight pang of jealousy but it subsided so quickly she simply ignored the feeling.

"Oh, and we are still on for karaoke right?" Trisha asked excitedly.

"When did we make those plans?" Sarah asked with a laugh as she told her head.

"Right freaking now! All of us! Awesome mammal karaoke night! Oh…and Nick too I guess," Trisha said, giving the fox a wink.

"Hey now! I like to think I am pretty darn awesome," Nick said as he rubbed his paw on his shoulder, putting on a handsome smirk.

The questioning looks he got from the three does caused his ears to go down before he finally grumbles, "Alright back in the car…"

When they had finally reached Judy and Trisha's apartment Nick had been caught up on the Bunny Burrow adventure. He was especially impressed with Trisha when Judy described what the brown bunny had done to protect Sarah.

"I mean it was amazing Nick," Judy gushed as the fox put the car in park. "She just flew out of nowhere. I don't think anyone saw it coming."

"No one messes with my Sundae," Trisha said proudly and flexed one of her arms.

"Always good to have a crazy attack bun around," Nick chuckled as he helped the girls with their luggage. "And Trisha has to be the craziest."

"Don't you forget it, Wilde," Trisha teased with a wink.

"Thanks again for picking us up from the station Nick," Judy said as she hefted one of her bags over her shoulder.

"And thanks again for carrying it all up to our apartment," Trisha said with a smirk.

Both Judy and Nick gave Trisha a look, the bunny however simply kept a smug grin on her lips.

"Oh for crying out loud," Nick grumbled as he walked over and picked up the bags causing Trisha to snort and clap her paws together.

"You trained him so well," Trisha said to Judy before turning to the steps of the apartment and skipping towards the main entrance.

Judy looked up at Nick, ready to apologize for her bunny's antics but she noticed the smirk on Nick's face and knew he didn't mind helping at all.

Once upstairs in their apartment, Judy took a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath. The apartment was full of different scents, the main one belonging to a certain bubbly brown bunny. It was because of this that Judy didn't need to be hanging off of Trisha every second. The apartment had become a kind of sanctuary to the point that Trisha could be in another room without causing Judy any problems. Trisha, however, would barely let Judy out of her sight though, more for her own benefit though than anything else.

"So any plans now that you are back?" Nick asked as he set the bags down near the couch in the living room, making himself at home the fox sat down on the furniture and stretched his legs out.

"Yes," Trisha explained as she climbed up on the couch and settled in right next to Nick, pulling her phone out. "Embarrassing Bunny Burrow slideshow."

"Oh I like that idea," Nick said as he looked down at the phone in the bunny's paws.

"Wait what?!" Judy blurted out as she hurried over to the couch.

She froze for a second, her ears going up as she looked at her friends. She couldn't explain it but she actually enjoyed the image before her. Nick was casually sitting on one end of the couch. Trisha was right next to him, leaning her head against the fox as she scrolled through her phone. Judy took in a deep breath as she watched her best friend and girlfriend relax on the couch.

"So they have these dry erase boards on their doors, and someone wrote this on Judys," Trisha began which caused Judy's eyes to go wide as she scrambled onto the couch and tried to get the phone from Trisha's paws.

"He doesn't need to see that!"

"Oh yes he does," Trisha laughed as she tried to squirm away from Judy, climbing up on Nick's lap in the process.

Nick raised his paws up in the air and laughed as the two bunnies scrambled over the couch, playing a quick game of keep away. In the end, Judy relented though mainly because she knew that if Trisha wanted to show Nick the pictures there would be no stopping her. When Trisha put her mind to something it stuck, one of the reasons Judy cared so much for the confident brown bun.

Picture after picture was shown, Judy wondering when Trisha had found time to capture all the images. There were a few of Trisha and some of Judy's siblings. The brown bunny taking a selfie with several of the younger kits.

A shot of Trisha and Judy with Judy's parents on either side was one of Judy's favorite.

Trisha's was the one taken in the bathroom after she had come to Sarah's aid. The proud smile on Trisha's face was one thing. Nick agreed though that Sarah really stole the show with her beautiful bright smile.

"I have never seen her smile like that before," Judy admitted as she rested her head against Trisha's.

Nick rubbed Trisha's arm which caused the bunny to look up, "Good job Trish."

"What can I say? I kick butt."

Having shown Nick all the pictures from Bunny Burrow, well almost all of them, the bunny's turned their attention to the fox, asking him what he had been up to while they had been gone.

"Besides racking up that parking duty," Trisha teased.

"Just causing trouble and trying not to corrupt the newbie too much," Nick said casually.

Judy's ears suddenly shot up, "Newbie?"

Nick's ears flattened on the back of his head and his eyes went wide, "Ah…well ya see.."

"What Newbie? You never mentioned a newbie!"

"Bogo and I discussed it and agreed it would be best to wait for you to get back to the city before we-"

"Tell me I have been replaced? Is that it? You already have a new partner don't you!" Judy began to raise her voice as she got off the couch and glared at Nick.

"Carrots it's not like that, we had an influx of new recruits to the ZPD and a few of us are partnering up with-"

"Partnering! Exactly! I leave for a few days and just like that?!"

"Judy!" Trisha shouted as she stood up.

It was obvious Judy's emotions were getting the best of her as she stood in front of her friends and glared. An almost predatorial growl came from the small gray bunny as she clenched her paws into fists.

"How could you replace me like that Nick?! We were partners! We-"

"Are," Nick said simply as he looked right at Judy who froze.

"What?!" Judy growled.

"We ARE partners Carrots," Nick said in the same calm tone.

Trisha walked over to Judy and put a paw on the bunny's shoulder, "So you are about to feel like a total butt."

"We are?" Judy asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"The reason I didn't tell you Carrots is that I wanted you to focus on getting better," Nick said with a smile. "I won't lie to you though. I am currently helping a new recruit learn the ropes, but then its right back to parking duty."

"But-"

"Even have my trusty pen," Nick said as he produced Judy's carrot pen from his pocket.

The sight of the carrot pen carried a great deal of weight with Judy. It had been a major part of Nick and Judy's friendship and knowing the fox still carried it meant the world to the bunny.

"Nick I….I…" Judy began to ramble.

Trisha, however, gave Judy a squeeze on the shoulder, "This is the part where you apologize and go hug your partner."

Judy didn't need any more instruction as she scurried over to the fox who opened his arms for his partner before wrapping her up in a hug.

"Nick I don't know what to say. The thought of returning to the ZPD and not having you as a partner…"

"You bunnies," Nick began as he ran a paw down Judy's ears, "So emotional."

"Also so huggable," Trisha giggled as she joined in on the hug, finding a way to climb into Nick's arms as she nuzzled into Judy.

"Why do you think I have been getting so much parking duty? Its so Bogo won't reassign me."

"Oh like he would do anything to upset Judy," Trisha cooed. "Or me for that matter."

The three shared a laugh as they sat on the couch, the bunnies wrapped up in Nick's arms.

While Judy wanted the moment to last forever reality eventually set back in as the bunny thought about returning to the ZPD.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked softly as she sat up on Nick's lap and looked over at Trisha who gave Judy an encouraging smile.

A grumbling from Trisha's stomach interrupted the silence and the bunny grinned, "Well first I say pizza."

"Then we make a plan," Nick said as he put a paw on Judy's shoulder.

Judy looked at Nick and gave him a weak smile. She then looked at Trisha who nodded before leaning close to Judy, giving her a sweet kiss on the nose.

"You seem to have a short memory sweetie," Trisha began. "You keep forgetting you're not alone in this."

"Exactly," Nick agreed. "You have me and crazy over there."

"Crazy hot thank you very much," Trisha corrected.

As the two important mammals in Judy's life began to bicker Judy took a moment to collect herself mentally.

They were right. She wasn't alone. She had her amazing partner and awesome girlfriend at her side.

Maybe, just maybe things could return to normal somehow.

A coaster landed in between Nick's ears and the fox looked up before giving Trisha a shocked look, "Where the hell were you hiding that?!"

"Ancient bunny secret," Trisha exclaimed proudly as she struck a pose.

Ok so maybe not normal, but as close to normal as her life used to be.

* * *

 **Hey all!**

 **We are back!**

 **First off I am so sorry this story has been on hiatus for so long. I was caught up in some projects and then had to get my main stories back up and running. Lots has been happening in the real world too that has been keeping me occupied.**

 **I am also sorry for such a short chapter. But hey! We are back!**

 **So announcement time:**

 **We are currently using a temporary cover by Deannart. Trisha sure is looking cute in her swim outfit! If you get the chance go check out Deann's work on Deviantart.**

 **I am in the process of getting a new cover created for this story. As for the old one, I would rather not go into that so let's just keep moving forward.**

 **3B now has its own chapter in my story _But We Are Good At Multiplying._ Which is my NSFW one-shot story thing. So be warned it is MA content. **

**If you all are wanting to see a rather heated scene between Trisha and Judy go check out chapter 15 of that story.**

 **Hope to have more updates soon!**

 **In the meantime check out my other works and as always your patience and support is always appreciated.**

 **-Blue**


End file.
